El principe de Bielefeld
by RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Para Waltorana el cumpleaños de Wolfram siempre ha sido un evento importante, pero este año lo es aun mas. Con la llegada del nuevo Maou el aristócrata no deja de preguntarse: ¿que clase de persona es él y que relación tiene con mi sobrino?. Sumando preocupaciones al tenerlo de visita en su propia casa. Wolfyuu/Yuuram.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

**Pareja:** Wolfyuu/Yuuram.

Advertencias: Lemon, +18, sexo explícito.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

A pesar de que no se casi nada de Waltorana, su personalidad, su historia o sus relaciones con ninguno de los personajes, decidí incluirlo en este fic con gran protagonismo porque tengo una enorme curiosidad sobre él. Estoy hablando en términos exclusivos de la novela, porque sinceramente, ya no me gusta el anime para nada. Así que por favor olvídense de lo hayan visto en la animación, este es un Waltorana falso creado por mí sin tener en cuenta nada de lo que se vio de él en el anime.

Solo para que estén al tanto, estas son las pocas cosas que sé de Waltorana por el canon (tomando como canon solo lo que Takabayashi, la autora, ha escrito en novelas o drama CDs):

Tiene una visión particular sobre los linajes y los purasangre, a lo cual yo entendí que es estricto y sumamente orgulloso. Asumo así que es muy orgulloso de su linaje.

En el manga se da un indicio de que la cicatriz que tiene Conrart sobre su ceja pudo haber sido hecha por un espadazo de Waltorana o de Stoffel, en tanto en la novela Conrart dice que recuerda bien a quien le hizo esa herida, pero no se dan nombres. Sea cual sea, es interesantísimo saber que su "familia", ya que ambos son sus tíos, pudo haberlo atacado con claras intenciones de matarle. La referencia aparece en el capítulo 52 del manga, o en el capítulo 4 de la Gaiden 1; ambas cuentan el pasado de Conrart y las memorias de su viaje a la Tierra llevando el alma de Julia.

Según un drama CD, Conrart no parece tener demasiado aprecio por Waltorana y hace un comentario que sutilmente lo da a entender. Le pide a Yuuri que cuando se presenten se coloque el broche con las alas de oro que le regaló Wolfram en un lugar donde las vea bien, "porque seguramente ese hombre llorará de furia e indignación". Yuuri se pregunta qué tipo de persona será, ya que ha logrado que Conrart hable de él de esa manera. Recuerden que las alas que le da Wolf fueron un regalo de Waltorana, tal vez al tipo le moleste que se las haya regalado… me encantaría saber más jaja. ¡Los regalos no se regalan Wolf!

Más allá de eso, y de saber que Wolfram lo admira muchísimo, no hay más cosas que haya leído sobre él, por lo que no tengo manera de saber si estoy o no manejándolo en personaje.

* * *

**El príncipe de Bielefeld – Capítulo 1**

.

.

.

.

.

—Son 7,925 yenes —dijo la cajera mientras la campanilla de la entrada indicaba la entrada de un nuevo cliente al local.

Sobre el mostrador se encontraba la caja negra con lazo dorado dentro de una bolsa de regalo. La tienda era demasiado distinguida para sentirse cómodo comprando en su uniforme de colegio. Los casi ocho mil yenes del gasto le dolían a su bolsillo, sacó el dinero de la billetera con cierta congoja y pagó.

Salió de la tienda sintiéndose extraño, era su primera experiencia comprando un regalo tan caro y se sentía nervioso. _"Está bien, para algo he estado ahorrando tanto"_.

No tenía idea de que regalar a alguien que cumplía 83 años pero parecía de 17; era demasiado complicado intentar entender lo que era ser un adolescente con tanta experiencia de vida. Después de haber analizado todas las posibilidades, una caja de chocolates le había resultado la mejor opción. Los mazokus solo conocían el chocolate por lo que él les había contado, pero para alguien con gusto por los dulces era algo obligatorio que probar. No podía llevar una barra comprada en el supermercado. Sabía que una fiesta de cumpleaños de un ex príncipe era un evento a lo grande, y siendo él un rey, tenía que poder ofrecer algo adecuado y a la altura de las circunstancias.

Yuuri puso el regalo en la canasta de la bicicleta y volvió a su casa. Tuvo que meter la bolsa dentro de su mochila para no generar sospechas y evitar que su familia le haga preguntas innecesarias o asuma cosas que no son de un regalo como ese. En su habitación acomodó algunas cosas más que quería llevar en su mochila, incluyendo algo de ropa por más que sabía que allí probablemente le darían nueva. Una vez consideró que todo estaba listo metió la mochila en cuatro bolsas grandes de plástico cerrándolas con mucha cinta adhesiva. Se cambió el uniforme por ropa común y tomó un gorro y un par de lentes negros de la mesa.

Se fijó que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo y se acercó a la escalera.

—¡Maa —grito desde el primer piso—, voy a tomar un baño!

Escucho ruidos en la cocina y la voz de su madre. —¡El ofuro está lleno, Shouri acaba de salir del baño![1]

"_Genial, así no tendré que llenarlo"_, podría irse cuanto antes. Entró al cuarto de baño y corrió la tapa de la bañadera, el agua caliente estaba humeante. Abrazó bien el bulto de bolsas de plástico y sabiendo lo que se venía metió una pierna en el agua, sintió la conocida sensación de ser jalado con fuerza y lo siguiente fue el tour de las estrellas.

* * *

Wolfram estaba inquieto, sabía que se estaba olvidando de algo.

—Pescado —dijo y se llevó los dedos al nacimiento de su cabello acomodando unas mechas, miró la lista de ingredientes que estaba apuntando la cocinera y marcó con el dedo sobre ella para que lo anotara—. Eso era lo que falta, necesitamos pescado. Es lo que él más come.

—No es temporada su excelencia —advirtió la empleada, pensando que se estaban complicando cada vez más los pedidos de su joven amo.

—No importa, mándenlo a pedir a otro lado. Consigan dos o tres barriles. Hay que congelarlo, no vayan a salarlo o será inservible. Que vaya directo al depósito en el sótano con el hielo dentro de los barriles. Tiene que ser carne de sabor muy suave, se va a servir cruda.

Asombrado, su tío apoyó la taza de té en su planto y lo miró.

—¿Carne cruda? —cuestionó algo asqueado.

—Sí, hay que tener en cuenta el sabor porque varios platillos llevan el pescado crudo. Aunque en la mayoría de las comidas y los desayunos lo toma grillado —recordó Wolfram mientras pensaba algún otro detalle sobre los gustos de Yuuri.

"_¿Quién come pescado grillado en el desayuno?"_ cuestionó Waltorana, pero si se trataban de las costumbres del rey no podía cuestionarlo demasiado.

—Y pidan cinco barriles de arroz —dijo Wolfram golpeando el puño en su palma al recordarlo—. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme del arroz?

El hombre mayor dejó de prestarle atención al chico y continúo disfrutando de su aperitivo, hoy incluía sánguches de fruta y estaban bastante buenos. Tomó un sorbo de té y recordó los sucesos de esta última semana mientras observaba por la ventana los jardines.

En unos días seria el cumpleaños de su sobrino, su pariente más cercano al cual quería como un hijo propio.

Waltorana era un hombre recto y calmado, se pasaba sus días como único regente de sus tierras sin demasiadas preocupaciones. Pero había extrañado la presencia en esta casa del que ya no podía considerar un niño, Wolfram había dejado de serlo hace mucho tiempo y hasta podía considerarse totalmente independizado ahora que su vida pertenecía a otro lugar. Aun le costaba asimilar estos cambios. Se alegraba de que lo visitara y haya aceptado su invitación de festejar este cumpleaños en su antiguo hogar.

Pero Wolfram había cambiado. Era el mismo de siempre, aunque había cosas diferentes en él al mismo tiempo. Su vida ahora giraba en torno a otras personas, no solo estaba al servicio del rey, sino que incluso se había comprometido. Sentía que el chico había desarrollado más su vida que él en ciertos aspectos, pero aún lo consideraba muy joven. Waltorana sentía una extrema curiosidad por su relación con el rey. Su sobrino parecía tener la situación bajo control, aunque durante estos días lo había notado muy preocupado por tener todo preparado para dar una buena impresión a esta persona. Nunca lo había visto esforzarse tanto en cuanto a las apariencias con nadie.

Solo había visto al Maou durante la ceremonia de coronación y algunas reuniones, y no tenía una opinión más que basada en prejuicios sobre él. ¿Sería el rey una persona caprichosa y dada a los lujos? ¿Un derrochador amante de la buena vida? ¿Era una persona quisquillosa y complicada de tratar? ¿Y qué tantos otros detalles extraños no conocía acerca de sus costumbres? No podía hacerse una idea exacta de su personalidad con la poca información que tenía, solo estaba al tanto de que provenía de un lugar exótico y poseía costumbres completamente diferencia de las de ellos. Pero si Wolfram lo había aceptado a su lado tenía que ser una buena persona, ¿verdad?

Sea como fuera, su casa no pasaría vergüenza y no escatimaría en comodidades para un visitante de tan alta alcurnia.

* * *

Luego de caminar un kilómetro por el jardín delantero desde la entrada de la residencia, la mujer de baja estatura y cabello color carmesí apoyó cuatro enormes maletas en el piso. Llevaba dos más en la espalda apilada y era increíble que con su apariencia menuda se desenvolviera como si solo llevara equipaje ligero.

—Magnifica edificación.

No conocía este lugar, no había tenido nunca el placer de visitar esta residencia en tierras Bielefeld. Aunque era allegada cercana de un pariente de la persona que venía a visitar, no tenía relaciones entabladas con esta familia. La joven de cabellos de fuego retomó su andar decidido pensando en todas las posibilidades que le esperaban.

* * *

Waltorana había recibido todo tipo de invitados ese día. La gente no paraba de llegar de un modo u otro, y su casa nunca había tenido tanto revuelo en décadas.

Aún era extraño para él considerar a más de una de estas personas como familia, pero su sobrino no solo tenía una relación cercana con la mayoría, sino que algunos de ellos realmente tenían lazos de sangre con la casa Bielefeld. Él aún estaba un poco sorprendido con la forma sumamente familiar en que Wolfram se desenvolvía con todos, y tenía bastante en cuenta su opinión sobre cada uno de ellos para influir en la suya propia. Aunque a veces no lo comprendía.

Por ejemplo, Wolfram parecía bastante nervioso ante la señorita Karbelnikoff, pero Waltorana no podía encontrar nada malo en ella. Era una joven bella, refinada y de buenos modales. ¿Cuál sería el motivo para ese comportamiento?

Uno de los invitados que más le había agradado recibir había sido Lord von Christ. Era un hombre distinguido y con cierta fama dentro de los nobles que conformaban las diez casas principales, pero nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. Se alegró de que se presentara la oportunidad de ser más cercanos y pensó que era bueno entablar una relación con un hombre al cual ya tenía en muy alta estima. No era alguien del que nadie pudiera avergonzarse de tener entre sus amigos. Su hermoso porte acompañado de una actitud sería y calmada lo volvían una persona sumamente agradable. Además, era uno de los hombres más cultos que había conocido, y se sintió contento de tener alguien con quien conversar de diversos temas a la par de su inteligencia.

La puerta de su estudio se abrió sin que nadie tocara primero, miró para ver quien podía entrar de esa manera y la hermosa figura de Cecilie generó un cambio en el ambiente de la habitación. Sonrió con alegría y se levantó de la silla.

—¡Oh, Walto, tanto tiempo sin verte! —Dijo la mujer tomaba su rostro y le daba un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Cómo has estado? Ha sido tanto el revuelo al llegar que apenas he tenido tiempo para saludarte. La casa esta tan magnifica como siempre. Y tú también debo decir.

—Gracias, pero si alguien ha de estar magnifica esa sin duda eres tú, Cecilie.

—Tan adulador como siempre. —rio ella—. He pedido un servicio de té y aperitivos. Toma un descanso y conversemos un rato.

Waltorana la invitó a ponerse cómoda mientras la servidumbre entraba empujando la mesilla con ruedas y disponían la mesa. El té de jazmín acompañado de masas frescas correspondía a los gustos de su invitada y lo sacaba de su rutina habitual.

—Y dime, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó Cecilie.

—Muy bien, ciertamente. Creo que uno se acostumbra a que no haya soldados que entrenar o revueltas que resolver todos los días. Y las noches son algo más aburridas al no tener nada en concreto sobre lo que pensar, pero agradezco el poder dormir bien.

El rostro de Cecile se volvió más serio por un momento. No había querido ofenderla para nada, pero este tipo de comentarios ciertamente cuestionaban su reinado anterior. Aunque ella ya sabía cuáles fueron sus errores y sus aciertos.

—Es bueno tener paz. Yo también estoy contenta con ello. —Su sonrisa contenía algo de melancolía pero era genuinamente feliz.

—He escuchado que has viajado por todo el mundo. ¿Son estos rumores ciertos?

—Oh si, apenas he regresado hace unas semanas para el cumpleaños de Wolfie. Recorrer el mundo me ha ayudado a abrir más los ojos, hay tantas cosas por ver y tantas por aprender que resulta impresionante. Tengo muchas historias interesantes que puedo contarte. —Decidió dejar esa conversación para otro momento, ahora necesitaba ponerse al día con su visita—. Aún no he visto a mi pequeño, ¿está contento aquí? Creo que ha sido una larga temporada lejos de Bielefeld para él.

—Está muy animado, más que de costumbre. Es bueno tenerlo en casa. Aunque creo que ha cambiado mucho y yo no he podido seguirle el paso —se lamentó Waltorana.

Cecilie rio. —Los niños varones son complicados, tú siempre has sabido comprenderlo mejor que yo. Amo a mis hijos demasiado, pero a veces desearía tener una o dos niñas. La relación entre una madre y una hija es diferente.

—Pero que dices, has sido una buena madre para ellos, nadie podría cuestionar la cercanía que tienes con la familia. Han pasado cosas difíciles, pero nunca has hecho distinciones, sin importar la circunstancia.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza y un rizo dorado cayó sobre su pecho. —A veces siento que les debería haber dedicado más tiempo. Al menos Wolfram te tenia a ti, pero los otros chicos han tenido que educarse solos. Son buenos muchachos. Incluso Gwendal está a un paso de convertirse en todo un hombre. No puedo creer que el tiempo pase tan rápidamente y ellos crezcan tan rápido. Incluso Wolfram ya no es un pequeñito, siempre que lo veo no puedo evitar recordar que ya no es mi bebé que tanto le gustaba estar en brazos.

—Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo, lo siento de la misma manera. Ha cambiado mucho. Sus cartas no cuentan demasiados detalles, pero he escuchado los rumores. Han pasado muchas cosas difíciles y no puedo creer las historias que me llegan.

—Él ya ha recorrido muchísimo de este mundo a una edad muy temprana. Es muy joven, pero creo que ha visto más cosas que muchos otros mazokus adultos. Lo ha sobrellevado mejor de lo que nadie esperaba, siendo como es. Ya no podrás considerarlo un niño caprichoso.

Waltorana y Cecilie rieron. Él recordaba bien los problemas que había tenido con ese chico en el pasado. Pero lo quería demasiado para renegar de él.

—Supongo que se me hace un tanto difícil dejar de tratarlo como alguien que necesita una figura paterna con urgencia.

—Oh Walto, sé que eres receloso de Wolfie, pero tendrás que aceptar que ya ha dejado el nido. Sabes que él siempre tendrá un lugar en su corazón para ti, realmente te quiere muchísimo. Siempre que alguien pregunta sobre ti es de pocas palabras, pero más de una vez ha admitido cuanto te admira.

—Me siento halagado. Me alegra ver que ha madurado tanto. Se ha estado encargando de todos los preparativos por su cuenta, nunca lo había visto manejar tan bien los planes solo. No me ha dado lugar a una sola sugerencia, incluso me cuesta seguirle el paso. Parece preocupado por la visita del Maou, aunque esta casa ya te ha recibido varias veces antes.

—Y me han tratado como a una reina, no tengo ninguna queja al respecto porque si de hospitalidad se trata siempre has sido el mejor. Pero ahora es diferente.

—Sí, hemos cambiado de rey. Supongo que no es tan fácil adaptarse a los gustos de una persona distinta.

Waltorana tomo un sorbo de su té y se sorprendió por la risa de Cecilie que lo miró divertida e hizo un gesto en el aire con su mano hacia él.

—No seas tonto, no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—¿Crees que esa no es la razón? Wolfram se ha tomado muy a pecho encargarse de todo solo, creí que se sentiría nervioso de recibir al nuevo regente por su cuenta, pero me pareció una buena oportunidad para dejarle atender los asuntos de la familia. Claro que jamás lo dejaría pasar vergüenza, si el rey ha de tener una queja seré yo quien se haga cargo.

—Oh, no, Walto —se quejó Cecilie negando y restándole importancia a sus preocupaciones. Se llevó un par de dedos a los labios sonriendo—. Es amor. Es todo por amor.

Waltorana se sorprendió y lo primero en lo que pensó fue en lo mucho que le gustaba el romanticismo a su amiga, pero luego recordó la relación de su sobrio con el rey. Estaban comprometidos, pero nunca lo había tenido en cuenta de ese modo.

—¿Pero no ha sido este compromiso un accidente? Pensé que se había mantenido vigente solo por solvencia, además de los beneficios políticos.

—Claro que sí, su majestad no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo. Fue una escena muy divertida, aunque los rumores la han cambiado bastante. Incluso tuvieron un duelo, y fue algo impresionante de ver, la magia del Maou es hermosa. Pero Wolfram está loco por su majestad, se ha pasado el último año persiguiéndolo. ¿Por qué crees que ha hecho todos esos viajes de los que hablamos? Es increíble la fuerza del amor. Pero gracias a Wolfram su majestad ha podido superar muchos peligros, ninguno de nosotros estuvo equivocado al pensar que dejarlos ser y mantener esa unión fuera la decisión correcta.

—Estoy al tanto de sus hazañas, incluso le ha salvado la vida varias veces al Maou según tengo entendido. Pero me impresiona que su majestad jamás lo haya condecorado. No sé qué tipo de persona sea, pero me da la impresión que lo está desmereciendo.

—Entiendo porque piensas eso, pero no tienes de que preocuparte. Su majestad es un chico adorable, es realmente una buena persona. Nunca hubiera dejado a ninguno de mis hijos en manos de un tirano que lo lastimara. Pero es un niño y aún no comprende este mundo, requiere que seamos muy pacientes. Estoy contenta con la gente que se ha rodeado, no hay nadie mejor que mis tres hijos para protegerlo y guiarlo. Es un buen rey, incluso mucho mejor que yo pese a su inexperiencia. Creo que los hechos hablan por sí mismos, ¿no te parece?

—En eso tienes razón. Sus métodos son un poco cuestionables, pero los resultados han sido buenos. Hemos evitado la guerra, aunque ese parecía ser el único desenlace para nuestro problema con los humanos, e incluso tenemos buenas relaciones con países que jamás hubiéramos pensado. No sé exactamente qué es lo que está haciendo, ni como lo ha conseguido, pero no puedo desmerecer sus logros. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con Wolfram, que sea un buen regente no necesariamente hará que gané mi aprobación.

Cecilie chasqueó la lengua. —No te comportes como un padre celoso, o tendremos que comenzar a discutir porque estoy del lado de su majestad. Wolfram está bien, es joven, es la primera vez que se enamora.

—¿Y qué tipo de sentimientos tiene el Maou al respecto?

—Bueno, me sorprende que no esté interesado. Wolfie es alguien complicado de dejar de notar. Creo que si hubiera sido una niña no hubiera podido resistirse.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? Está bien querer tener una niña, pero no veo nada de malo con él como está.

—El mundo de donde provine su majestad tiene prejuicios contra las relaciones entre hombres. Él nunca lo vio como una posibilidad, incluso se asombró de que nadie dijera nada sobre su compromiso. Me ha contado que es complicado casarse con alguien del mismo sexo de donde proviene.

Cecilie se llevó un dedo a los labios e hizo un puchero. No le gustaba la idea de que el amor no fuera libre.

—¿Pero no es de la misma manera en países humanos? Hace algunas décadas era un delito que se pagaba con pena de muerte, o incluso esos barbaros los torturaban al igual que lo hacían con un humano que mantuviera relaciones con un mazoku.

—No he hablado tanto con él al respecto, creo que es más bien una condena social que un castigo físico. Pero al parecer no le ha importado mucho. Wolf y él son muy cercanos, nunca me ha parecido que su majestad lo desprecie. Tienen diferencias masculinas como todo los chicos normalmente, pero aunque empezaron con el pie izquierdo no hay rencores. Creo que son el mejor amigo que el otro hubiera podido tener.

Waltorana se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla, estaba más aliviado pero aún tenía sus preocupaciones.

—No te preocupes —insistió Cecilie restándole importancia—. Ya verás que Yuuri es la persona más dulce que conozcas, es muy considerado con Wolfie. Déjalos ser, tienen tiempo para disfrutar del amor, ninguno de los dos sabe bien qué es eso todavía así que lo descubrirán a su manera. Si algo pasa entre ellos sabrán arreglárselas solos. Todos estamos tranquilos respecto a eso.

* * *

Yuuri sintió el cambio en el agua, todo estaba completamente negro a su alrededor y el sabor era raro en su boca. Intentó nadar para salir a la superficie y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar bastante profundo. Al mover los brazos tocó algo gelatinoso que le causo un asco terrible, no tenía mucho aire y estaba agotando su resistencia al haberse movido desesperadamente. Pateó hacia abajo y encontró un piso blando y esponjoso que le sirvió para tomar impulso. Salió a la superficie en un estanque, habían juncos y plantas acuáticas a su alrededor tapizando el agua. Era de noche y apenas había luz natural, hacía mucho frio.

Salió a la orilla enterrándose en el barro y con la ropa cubierta de una fina capa de musgo y plantas verdes pegada a su ropa. Lo primero que hizo fue sacar el gorro de su bolsillo y los lentes, necesitaba ser precavido. No tenía idea de donde estaba.

"_Esto no es Pacto de Sangre, ni el templo o el pueblo. ¿Serán tierras humanas? Que extraño"_. No reconocía las colinas a su espalda ni la edificación a metros frente a él, pero ante la duda decidió echar un vistazo desde cerca. Se escabulló entre unos árboles pequeños y unos arbustos y al salir a cubierto corrió rápidamente hasta la parte trasera de una pared. Era una casa más o menos grande que al rodearla daba a otra edificación enorme, era una mansión impresionante. Seguía sin encontrar nada familiar que le indicara en qué lugar estaba.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

Reaccionó al grito y se encogió abrazado el paquete que tenía en brazos, corrió en la dirección contraria escuchando la conversación entre lo que distinguió como guardias.

—¡¿Qué pasa?!

—¡Acabo de ver a alguien! ¡Por la derecha!

"_¡Mierda!"_, no podía saber si eran mazokus o humanos, ante la duda rodeó corriendo agachado la casa pequeña hasta dar con una tapia de decoración y arbustos demasiado bajos para esconderse.

—¡Ahí está el intruso!

Vio el reflejo del brillo de las hojas de las espadas por el rabillo del ojo. Miró hacia atrás y con la oscuridad no pudo distinguir el uniforme, vaciló y termino por intentar correr mirando hacia atrás. Recibió un golpe seco por el frente de alguien que no había visto, los labios le dolieron al chocar contra sus dientes y sintió el sabor de la sangre. Tenía el brazo de alguien alrededor de la cabeza y lo tiraron con fuerza al piso golpeándose la espalda y la nuca. Estando completamente aturdido lo redujeron boca abajo, su mejilla estaba apretada contra la tierra sin poder ver por sobre el hombro y el brazo torcido sobre su espalda dolía horrores por la posición forzada en la que se lo sostenían.

Al no responder ninguna de todas las preguntas que le gritaron, ni hacerse cargo de ninguna de las acusaciones de espionaje, lo llevaron a trompicones hacia algún lugar.

—¡Hey, mis cosas! —gritó Yuuri al ver el bulto que perdió tirado en el piso. _"Oh no, la caja de bombones"_ se lamentó pensando si se habría golpeado mucho. Jadeó aguantando el dolor cuando sintió que se le salía el hombro de lugar, el guardia le obligó a mantenerse quieto en el lugar.

—¿Es eso un arma? —la pregunta no iba dirigida a él, pero igual la respondió.

—No es nada sospechoso, es mi ropa, comida.

—Es un material extraño que nunca he visto —dijo otro soldado cerca del bulto.

—No lo toques —le advirtió un tercer soldado. Se dio cuenta que no habían más hombres, solo eran esos dos y el que tenía a su espalda sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

—¡Les digo que no es nada sospechoso, es ropa y comida! ¡Está cerrado para que no se moje!

Forcejeó y logró tirarse sobre el paquete y se abrazó a él. Recibió un golpe con algo duro sobre la muñeca y juró haber sentido el crujido, lo siguiente fue otro golpe en la cara. Esto iba a doler mañana por la mañana. Logró sostener las cosas con una sola mano pero se las arrebataron con facilidad, al verlo tocarlas se llenaron de confianza para tomar el objeto extraño.

—¡Quieto intruso, si no es que quieres recibir una paliza peor!

Se acomodó los lentes rápidamente, no podía dejar que vieran sus ojos.

—Vamos para el calabozo, no va a durar más que hasta la mañana como mucho. El Lord no va a estar contento con una rata intentando escabullirse en su casa.

—¿Lord? —dudó Yuuri, _"Tal vez tengo suerte y esto si son tierras mazokus"_ —. ¿Quién es el Lord de este lugar?

—Mantente callado. Un prisionero no tiene derecho a hacer preguntas.

De nuevo fue arrastrado a trompicones por su captor, y al negarse a coordinar sus pasos otro de los hombros lo tomó por debajo del brazo y lo levantaron como si nada. Recorrieron bastante camino de esa manera, a veces tocaba el piso y a veces sentía que flotaba sobre él. Su destino fue terminar con el trasero golpeando contra un suelo de piedra y unas rejas de metal cerrándose frente a él. Había olor a moho y humedad, pero por suerte no a baño público como esperaría de esa celda, pudo saber por ese detalle que no la usaban demasiado. Se sintió aliviado de que no fuera algo como una sala de torturas.

Los soldados le dieron vueltas al paquete, pero no se animaron a romper las bolsas y no tenían idea que era. Lo dejaron abandonado en un rincón del pasillo que apenas podía ver asomando la nariz entre los barrotes. Habían un par de lámparas en ese pasillo, pero no en ninguna en las celdas, calculando la distancia no debían de ser mas de tres o cuatro habitaciones como la suya. Había una tabla de madera contra la pared, se sentó en ella y se tocó la muñeca, dolía bastante y le costaba cerrar la mano izquierda. Sentía calor donde recibió el golpe en la cara, pero titubeo y decidió no tocarlo, tenía las manos llenas de barro.

"_Me han dejado solo porque no represento ninguna amenaza"_. Se sintió extremadamente débil, le dolían varios huesos de su cuerpo en ese momento, pero más el orgullo de no tener un ápice de fuerza propia para defenderse.

"_Aquí no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme"_ se recordó a sí mismo. No tendría la suerte de que apareciera Conrart a salvarle, ni Gwendal o Günter. Incluso no vendría Wolfram. Pensó en porque había venido, se suponía que tenía que asistir a un cumpleaños, no terminar encerrado en un calabozo frió y tétrico. Descansó mientras pensaba, había una enorme reja en el piso a un lado de la habitación, se acercó a observarla y tuvo una idea.

Pero primero tenía que saber si podía usar magia. No se sentía cansado ni con esos síntomas de mareo y nauseas típico de estar en tierras humanas, pero estando así de adolorido no podía estar seguro. Se sentó de piernas cruzadas junto a la reja en la esquina que mejor le permitía ver su mochila y concentró toda su mente en un punto. Tras un largo rato de intentos fallidos, el bulto se tambaleó y salió disparado arrastrándose por el piso a gran velocidad hacia él como si un imán super poderoso lo atrajera. Extendió los brazos a través de los barrotes verticales para recibirlo en el último momento y así evitar que se estrellara haciéndose pedazos.

"_¿Y ahora como lo meto aquí dentro?"_. Lo pensó un momento y rompió la bolsa plástica con la mano que menos le dolía, sacó la mochila y la abrió pasando cada cosa por separado, la caja de bombones parecía estar bien y entraba justo por el diámetro de la reja. Volvió a meter todo dentro y se la colocó en la espalda.

"_¡Bien! Estoy listo para mi gran escape". _

* * *

Era pasada la media noche, cerca de la una de la mañana. Los tres soldados se aproximaron a la puerta del regente y golpearon.

—¡Su excelencia Lord von Bielefeld! ¡Tenemos una situación de urgencia!

Tas un momento la puerta se abrió y el señor de la casa les atendió con mirada soñolienta y severa.

—¿Qué es lo que requiere de mi atención a tan altas horas de la noche?

Los tres soldados saludaron nerviosos y dieron sus explicaciones.

—Lamentamos tener que interrumpirlo, milord. Hemos encontrado un intruso en los jardines, estaba merodeando entre los arbustos y al parecer intentaba escabullirse furtivamente por la parte trasera del ala Este.

La cara del hombre cambio de expresión mostrando un leve asombro. —Reporte completo soldado.

—El sospechoso ha sido capturado, reducido y llevado al calabozo. No hay daños ni bajas. No parece poseer armas, aunque hemos incautado un objeto sospechoso que llevaba consigo. Esperamos órdenes de cómo proceder con él.

El Lord de la casa lo pensó un momento y decidió que no parecía haber peligro alguno.

—Decidiré que hacer con él mañana por la mañana. Buen trabajo. Descansen.

—Gracias excelencia. Muy buenas noches.

* * *

Yuuri pisó algo blandito y resbaloso y se retorció en un escalofrió de asco. _"No pienses, no pienses, no pienses"_ se repitió a sí mismo y continuo avanzando en la oscuridad con los dedos rozando la pared.

En la alcantarilla había olor a gases y algo peor que un baño público. Las paredes eran húmedas, frías y pegajosas, pero necesitaba tocarlas para guiarse. El agua le llegaba a los tobillos y varios ojos brillantes lo miraban desde el piso y el techo, de vez en cuando escuchaba el chillido de las ratas pero estas corrían a esconderse al verlo pasar en vez de atacarle. Tras un recorrido que pareció interminable, y con miedo de estar en un laberinto sin salida, por fin vio una luz. No se apresuró, por más que le hubiera gustado correr hacia el aire libre, llegó a paso lento y seguro hasta el final de esa horrible caverna.

Estaba en campo abierto, agradeció la brisa y el aire frio de la noche mientras observaba los alrededores. La luna estaba en tres cuartos y podía ver claramente la estrella indicadora de caminos brillando con fuerza. Sea donde sea que estuviera le calmaba pensar que compartía el mismo cielo con sus amigos de este mundo.

A lo lejos vio un pueblo sin luces encendidas y comenzó a caminar en esa dirección. Su reloj G-shock marcaba las 2.30 de la mañana.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

[1]**Ofuro:** _Se_ le llama お風呂 _ofuro_ (o simplemente 風呂 _furo_) a la bañera que utilizan los japoneses para la relajación luego de lavarse el cuerpo al tomar un baño. El agua suele estar muy caliente (40°) y disfrutar de calentar el cuerpo es una tradición que data de tiempos antiguos y se ha mantenido hasta la modernidad, se relaciona mas con la limpieza mental y la relajación. Las familias suelen compartir la misma agua, la cual se mantiene limpia porque cada uno debe lavarse antes de entrar; a los invitados se les suele ofrecer usar el agua primero. El ofuro se encuentra en el cuarto del baño, que está separado del otro baño que incluye el inodoro. Para mantener el agua suele tener una tapa corrediza que lo cubre por completo, y un calentador incorporado mantiene la temperatura del agua automáticamente. Solo para agregar datos ineteresantes sobre la cultura del baño japonesa, otros términos relacionados son: el sentō (銭湯), el baño comunitario; el onsen (温泉), los baños termales; y el rotenburō (露天風呂), los baños termales naturales que normalmente se encuentran al aire libre.


	2. Capítulo 2

**El príncipe de Bielefeld – Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

.

.

Lord Waltorana estaba por entrar al salón para tomar el desayuno con sus invitados cuando el ex capitán Lord Weller se encontró con él en el camino casualmente.

Waltorana tenía ciertos resentimientos hacia este joven hombre, y algunos prejuicios que prevalecían pese a los años y los distintos acontecimientos que habían vivido. Tenía un poco que ver con su sangre mestiza, y un poco que ver con otras cosas.

A pesar de su aversión, que era obviamente mutua, no se llevaban particularmente mal. Ambos mantenían una relación cordial y discreta.

—Buenos días Lord Waltorana —saludó Conrart suprimiendo de manera muy poco evidente la incomodidad del encuentro a solas.

—Buenos días Lord Weller —respondió el hombre intentando medir esa sonrisa que le ofrecía el joven. Aunque hubiera querido dejar la conversación en este punto, era más fuerte que él el no ser maleducado, así que comentó: —Espero que haya pasado cómodo la primera noche en esta casa.

—De maravilla. Aunque, si me lo permite —dijo Conrart sin demostrar una falsa modestia—, me gustara preguntar si ha pasado algo durante la madrugada.

Waltorana se asombró, pero no dejo que su rostro lo reflejara. El hermanastro de su sobrino era muy perceptivo, y no quiso pensar hasta qué punto podría haber sobre escuchado alguna conversación indiscretamente.

—No es nada de lo cual un invitado necesite preocuparse —le dijo con calma—. La única preocupación en este momento es estar a la mesa a tiempo para disfrutar del desayuno.

Conrart se encontró con la guardia baja ante tal despliegue de tacto del hombre, pero se recompuso y sonrió con satisfacción. No habría más conversaciones porque Waltorana le dio la espalda y continuó caminando hacia el salón principal.

El desayuno pasó con tranquilidad, aunque faltaban algunas personas en la mesa. Waltorana no se sintió contento de que uno de ellos fuera Wolfram, _"Debe de haber retomado esa mala costumbre de dormir fuera de los horarios" _pensó. Para el momento en el que el joven entró en el salón él estaba por levantarse.

—Oh, tío ¿ya te retiras?

—Me gustaría quedarme a conversar, pero tengo un asunto que atender en este momento.

Waltorana no mencionó nada acerca de su impuntualidad, pero lo recordaría si se repetía. En vez de sentarse, Wolfram lo siguió y caminó a su lado acompañándolo durante un tramo en silencio.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó cuándo se habían alejado de todos.

—Tenemos un intruso —le confió la información sin dudarlo.

—¡¿Un intruso?!

—Tuve un breve reporte ayer durante la madrugada, y lo he confirmado a primera hora. Solo es una persona sospechosa que no ha causado ningún daño, pero aún no sabemos sus intenciones. Justamente pensaba ir a realizarle una visita para verlo e interrogarlo.

Wolfram guardó silencio un momento mientras pensaba en algo.

—¿Han dicho como era esa persona? —preguntó en un tono demasiado casual.

—No exactamente —dudó—, ¿a qué te refieres?

—A nada en particular, pero me gustaría confirmar algo. Permíteme acompañarte.

Waltorana asintió y juntos entraron a los calabozos. Había cinco soldados, tres de ellos eran los de la noche anterior. La celda estaba abierta y se olía la culpabilidad por todos lados.

—Escapó —dijo Wolfram al instante y se cruzó de brazos. Los soldados dieron un respingo y nadie quería ser el que pasara al frente.

—Quiero una explicación en este instante acerca de esto —exigió el lord de la casa.

—Milord, su excelencia —saludó uno de los soldados de forma nerviosa y asumió las responsabilidades—. El prisionero ha escapado por la alcantarilla en algún momento de la noche.

—¿Por la alcantarilla? —exclamó sorprendido Waltorana. Wolfram arrugó la nariz en una mueca de asco. Se acercaron a observar la celda y solo estaba la rejilla apoyada al lado del agujero negro. —¿Qué clase de persona era para caber por ese agujero? ¿Y cómo es posible que no hubiera un vigilante?

El agujero en el piso no tenía más de medio metro de diámetro de cada lado y la caída era de más de metro y medio hasta el pozo, los túneles serian incomodos para alguien fornido o demasiado alto.

Antes de que cuestionara de nuevo la falta de guardias, Wolfram interrumpió con una serie de preguntas dirigidas a los soldados mientras miraba el agujero de cerca apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Usaba gorro y lentes? ¿Hablaba de forma insolente y era sumamente débil? ¿Y también se comportaba de forma sospechosa pero muy asustadiza?

Los tres soldados se miraron entre ellos.

—Si su excelencia —asintieron—. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

Wolfram suspiró y se llevó los dedos al entrecejo claramente irritado en una mueca muy similar a uno de sus hermanos. —Porque estoy completamente seguro de que es él.

—¿Él? —cuestionaron todos.

Wolfram se dio la vuelta para mirarlos. —El Maou —dijo ante la sorpresa de todos. Los soldados se pusieron más nerviosos y él los observó con fiereza—. Más les vale que no le haya pasado absolutamente nada. Ahora ustedes dos vayan a buscar unos caballos, los demás alístense. Iremos al pueblo a buscarlo cuanto antes.

Waltorana se admiró al ver la actitud de su sobrino. —¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que aún está en el pueblo?

—Es Yuuri —dijo con resignación—. A esta altura debe de estar entablando amistad con unos tipos cualquiera en un bar, o siendo invitado a comer por alguna familia de clase baja que lo haya adoptado. Pero lo que realmente me preocupa es que tiene una habilidad extraordinaria para verse envuelto en problemas graves.

El hombre se quedó pensando mientras lo dejaban atrás. _"Realmente… ¿qué clase de persona es el rey?"_

* * *

Wolfram salió al patio apresurado y se encontró con Conrart que lo estaba esperando en la entrada, junto a él se encontraban Gwendal y Günter. Se acercó a ellos y supo por las arrugas de su hermano mayor y la sonrisa de su hermano del medio que ambos sospechaban de la situación.

—¿Era él, verdad? —preguntó Conrart.

—Sí, estoy seguro. Voy para el pueblo a buscarlo.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Günter.

—Al chiquillo —dijo Gwendal, que normalmente era de pocas palabras y más aún si estaba disgustado.

—¡¿Su Majestad?! ¿Ha llegado? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué nadie me ha informado? ¿No se suponía que recibiríamos el aviso con anticipación? ¡Esto es una calamidad! ¡No estamos preparados!

—Algo debe de haber fallado —dijo Wolfram—, hubo un reporte de un intruso anoche pero no me enteré hasta hace un rato. Lo encerraron y escapó del calabozo por la alcantarilla en algún momento. No creo que tenga idea de donde está.

Conrart suspiró, Gwendal dio media vuelta y volvió a la casa, y Günter mando a pedir con urgencia su caballo. Waltorana no terminaba de comprender los intercambios entre Wolfram y sus hermanos, pero todo el mundo parecía saber exactamente cómo actuar ante una situación familiar.

—Oh, por Shinou. ¿Su majestad en el calabozo? No puedo creerlo, como podría resistirlo con su delicadeza, y teniendo que escapar por una alcantarilla. ¡Cuánto temor habrá sentido para tomar un camino como ese! —se lamentó Günter.

Wolfram ignoró completamente esos comentarios, la forma de ver a Yuuri que tenía este tipo le parecía tan errónea, mientras Conrart simplemente sonreía divertido. Los tres guardianes estaban por ir hacia sus caballos cuando una voz familiar los interrumpió.

—¡Un momento! —la voz de la mujer hizo sobresaltar a todos menos a Waltorana—. Lord von Bielefeld.

El aludido se sorprendió, así también como el Lord mayor de la casa que no era a quien realmente se dirigían. Al mirar alrededor, Wolfram no vio a su hermano mayor. _"¡¿Escapó?! ¡Que rápido!"_.

—He escuchado todo. —se jactó Anissina orgullosa. El único que estaba al tanto de que esa casa ya debía de tener artefactos para escuchar conversaciones indiscretamente había desaparecido de la escena—. ¡Y tengo la maquinaria perfecta para ayudar en una situación como esta!

Levanto en una mano un casco que tenía dos manijas a los lados y un muñeco extraño parado entre dos antenas. La figura de cabeza redonda y amplia sonrisa apuntaba con un dedo hacia el frente.

Conrart se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se inclinó para ver mejor el aparato. —¿Es esto un artefacto para rastrear a su majestad?

—¡Oh, me impresiona Lord Weller! —dijo ella sumamente satisfecha. El segundo hijo sonrió apenado al ver que ella se acercaba a Wolfram y él abría los ojos en anticipación. Anissina presentó el objeto ante ellos, ya que Waltorana estaba a su lado—. Como todos estamos cansados de sufrir estas situaciones incómodas y molestas cada vez que su majestad desaparece, he desarrollado una herramienta cómoda, eficaz y de buen gusto para facilitar las cosas.

Más de uno de los presente se preguntó cuál era exactamente el sentido del buen gusto de esta mujer.

—Encuentra-a-nuestro-amado-Maou-kun los guiará en el camino.

Justo cuando Wolfram estaba sucumbiendo ante la idea de tener que llevarlo, su tío tomó el casco y observó de cerca el pequeño muñeco encima.

—Que rostro tan peculiar —comentó.

Anissina no se mostró frustrada por el cambio en el sujeto de experimentación, pero ciertamente no había pensado en ponerle el casco a este hombre ya que era demasiado alto para ella.

—Veo que puede apreciar el fino trabajo artesanal, Lord von Bielefeld. —Cuando ella sonrió al hombre le pareció encantadora.

Wolfram hizo una mueca y luego miró a sus compañeros. Günter estaba intentando mantener su perfil bajo y Conrart le devolvió la mirada, lo cual le hizo sentir culpable pero ya había decidido que dejaría a Waltorana superar esto por su cuenta. Tenía cosas más importantes en mente, como encontrar al pequeño incompetente que tenía como prometido y del cual sentía la obligación de hacerse cargo.

Waltorana se colocó el casco con algo de duda, no era realmente cómodo y esas manijas a los lados lo hacían parecer una especie de cacerola. Pero de vez en cuando se sentía de humor alegre como para darle el gusto a los niños.

—Solo piense en su majestad aplicando una pequeña cantidad de maryoku y Encuentra-a-nuestro-amado-Maou-kun se encargará del resto —indicó la inventora.

Todos montaron, incluido Waltorana, que ahora se veía obligado a acompañarlos. Una vez llegaron al pueblo decidieron separarse formando dos parejas, Wolfram con su tío, y Conrart con Günter. Wolfram desmontó y se quedó pensando un momento.

—¿Dónde estás Yuuri? ¿Dónde podrías haberte metido? —murmuró para sí mismo mientras Waltorana lo observaba.

Avanzó unos pasos y destapó un tacho de basura. No estaba ahí. Tampoco estaba detrás de las cajas acumuladas en el callejón, aunque podría haber sido probable que si pasó la noche fuera una caja fuera su escondite.

—¡Yuuri! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —gritó avanzando por la calle desolada. No era la mejor forma de buscar, pero las veces anteriores que al viajar cayo en cualquier lado del castillo le había funcionado.

—Recuerdo al Maou, pero solo lo he visto brevemente durante la coronación y un par de reuniones. No sé qué tipo de persona debería buscar. ¿Va de incognito? Los guardias no lo han reconocido —preguntó Waltorana. El ridículo muñeco giraba encima del casco lentamente mientras se escuchaba un sonido de relojería.

—Debe tener un gorro y anteojos ridículos, son para esconder el cabello y ojos negros. Más allá de eso, no se puede saber. Podría vestir cualquier cosa.

—Entiendo… —Waltorana no parecía poder imaginar nada en concreto. Su tío no conocía mucho a Yuuri, y Wolfram ya había superado el shock inicial que él tendría que vivir durante estos días.

"_Son pasadas las once. Si ha aparecido ayer por la noche probablemente esté buscando comida" _pensó Wolfram. Con esa idea se dirigió a la parte comercial del pueblo.

* * *

Waltorana estaba distraído y su sobrino desapareció sin que se diera cuenta. No podía quitarse el casco que tenía ajustado a la barbilla con una tira, así que decidió examinar el pequeño controlador que le había entregado la señorita von Karbelnikoff. La única perilla en forma de flecha en el centro no tenían indicaciones escritas, solo una línea indicaba que algo iba de mayor a menor, y ahora se encontraba en el centro.

Se concentró un momento e intento extraer de su memoria el recuerdo del chico que era el actual rey. No pasó nada.

"¿Estará roto?" pensó un poco frustrado por no poder hacer funcionar el aparato. El muñeco seguía girando y haciendo ruido. Se tocó la barbilla y sus ojos azules se clavaron en la perillita de nuevo, la movió del todo hacia la derecha.

* * *

Sentado en su habitación Lord von Voltaire sacó su equipo de croché de su equipaje y observó los estantes cerca de la cama. El lugar era acogedor aunque un poco ostentoso para su gusto, al igual que el resto de está mansión, pero lo que más le incomodaba era la falta de sus objetos personales de costumbre. _"Me he prometido no pensar en trabajo durante esta semana"_ se recordó.

Siendo un hombre que odiaba tener trabajo pendiente, su lema era haz el trabajo de hoy y un poco del de mañana, por lo que había dejado las cosas adelantadas en sus tierras para ausentarse tranquilo. Lo que en este momento le agobiaba era el chiquillo perdido, así que igualmente necesitaba lavar sus frustraciones.

Se acomodó en el sillón de dos cuerpos y comenzó una nueva criatura, el movimiento de la aguja y el hilo lo relajaba para pensar con claridad. Antes de que pudiera comenzar a analizar los peores desenlaces de la nueva escapada del rey, la puerta se abrió y no le agradó para nada la persona que invadía su espacio. Ella nunca respetaba la privacidad de su habitación.

—¿Ya has comenzado otra de tus obras de mal gusto? Alguna vez podrías pensar en cultivarte un poco en vez de perder tu tiempo con esas banalidades.

—Anissina, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó sin dejo de cortesía.

—¿Te gustaría un poco de té? —preguntó sin pedir permiso yendo hacia la tetera en la mesilla con ruedas a su lado.

Le entregó una taza rebosante de té caliente que se cayó sobre sus pantalones sin que a ella le importara. Gwendal abrió las piernas e intentó sorber parte del contenido a las apuradas.

—Los hombres de estos días no conocen de refinamiento —murmuró ella lo suficientemente fuerte para que su amigo de la infancia la escuchara. La atención de Anissina se dispersó y luego de algunos sorbos de té dejo su taza sobre la mesilla.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —preguntó Gwendal observando como revolvía su cajón de la mesa de noche junto a su cama.

—Lo he dejado por aquí —dijo ella pensativa.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto Lord von Voltaire dejándose llevar.

—Los analgésicos.

—¿Para qué? ¿Te duele la cabeza? Si te sientes mal aquí tienen un médico de turno en la casa contigua. —Gwendal recobró un poco de consciencia y se alarmó—. ¿Haz guardado tus cosas en mi habitación? ¿Cuándo has entrado?

"_Ella no ha vuelto a poner uno de esos pasadizos secretos aquí, ¿verdad? Su habitación no está al lado de la mía, eso es bueno". _Gwendal tomó un poco más de té a una temperatura normal mientras fruncía el ceño analizando posibilidades horribles.

—¿Por qué siempre te quejas tanto? Aquí están, era imposible que me haya equivocado, es solo que tus cosas se han puesto en el camino.

—¡Porque esta es mi habitación!

Anissina lo miró sin darle importancia y sostuvo un frasco de pastillas entre el índice y el pulgar. Eran de un color verde claro.

—Hey, esto no tiene nada que ver con otro de tus inventos, ¿o sí? ¿Le has dado esa cosa a Wolfram?

—Es en el hipotético caso de que Lord von Bielefeld activara el sistema a máxima potencia. El señor que apunta tiende a ponerse un poco nervioso.

—El señor que apunta… ¿estás hablando del muñeco? ¿Lo que le diste a mi hermano tiene fallas?

—¿Fallas? —Dijo ella en un tono indignado y luego contempló la idea—. Oh, bueno, Günter lo ha probado y ya que nunca se ha podido corregir ese pequeño error supongo que este invento es-

—Un completo fracaso —termino Gwendal la frase conociéndola de memoria.

—Sí, ¿Cómo sabias?

—Eso no importa, ¡le diste a Wolfram un invento fallado! ¿Qué es exactamente lo que anda mal? ¿Qué tan peligroso es Anissina?

—Oh, ¿estás preocupado por tu hermano? No te preocupes, solo genera algunos efectos secundarios como dolor de cabeza agudo, para eso son los analgésicos especiales que he preparado de antemano. Además, no es ese Lord von Bielefeld quien lo está probando.

—No es…

Gwendal comprendió que si no era su hermano, solo había una opción restante en esta casa. No sabía que pensar al respecto.

—Todo estará bien si no toca el control que le he dado.

—¡¿Y para que se lo has dado si no tenía que usarlo?!

* * *

En la primera calle había dos restaurantes, Wolfram entró en el primer callejón y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del primero de ellos. No encontró nada fuera de lo común, incluso al mirar por la puerta trasera que se encontraba abierta solo vio a tres cocineros trabajando. Se dirigió apresurado al segundo restaurant, pero lo único que había era un perro flaco esperando frente a una puerta cerrada y un tacho de basura vacío. El animal lo miró esperanzado, pero él no tenía nada para darle.

De repente escuchó jaleo unas cuadras más adelante, algún tipo de discusión o pelea. Sin dudarlo salió del callejón y miró enseguida hacia allí, un hombre le gritaba a un chico vestido de manera muy extraña que sostenía un bolso muy particular al hombro.

Lo veía de espaldas a la distancia, tenía el torso desnudo con la ropa atada a la cintura, un gorro, pantalones por la rodilla y calzado extraño. No necesitaba mucho más que eso para reconocerlo.

—Lo encontré. —Todas sus preocupaciones se aliviaron al instante.

* * *

Waltorana se concentró incrementando la cantidad de maryoku que aplicaba al aparato.

"_Un muchachito joven, cabello negro y ojos negros, delgaducho, sin gracia, nervioso. Creo que no está funcionando muy bien el recopila miento de datos…"._

Cuando había perdido la esperanza de lograr algo el muñeco comenzó a girar furiosamente a una velocidad impresionante, la fuerza de la fricción de los engranajes comenzaron a hacer temblar su cabeza. Luego sus hombros e incluso su pecho.

—¡Ahí está, ahí está, ahí está, ahí está! —repetía la máquina sin parar en una voz aguda y mecánica.

"¡¿D-donde?!" se preguntó Waltorana mareado y comenzando a asustarse por lo que sea que le estaba pasando a esa cosa peligrosa que tenía sobre la cabeza. El movimiento estaba matando su cuello y la fuerza comenzó a tirar hacia su lado izquierdo, así que siguiendo la inercia comenzó a correr hacia allí.

El casco estaba claramente drenando su magia, y era increíble la velocidad con la que lo hacía. Comenzó a tirar del cinto bajo su barbilla mientras corría pensando en quitárselo de inmediato pero estaba trabado. _"¡Que alguien me quite esta cosa!"_. Le hubiera gustado dar la orden de verdad, pero estaba solo.

A su alrededor solo habían casuchas comunes y un camino de piedra y tierra por donde corría. Era la hora de la siesta, así que no había casi un alma en esta zona del pueblo, ni siquiera estaban fuera las mascotas.

El muñeco sobre el casco tiró hacia el lado contrario con una fuerza increíble y Waltorana cayó al piso de rodillas, no pudo preocuparse de su apariencia por mucho tiempo, notó que si se quedaba quieto el muñeco se volvía loco girando y el ruido y las vibraciones le romperían los oídos.

Corrió cerrando los ojos para aguantar,_ "Tengo que encontrar al Maou rápido, esa debe ser la única posibilidad que se detenga". _

Salió a campo abierto y al no mirar termino chocando contra una pared dura y al caer de trasero hacia atrás sintió algo chapotear y la humedad en las manos y el cuerpo. Miró hacia arriba, un par de enormes ojos negros brillantes le devolvieron la mirada. Una lengua rosada larga enorme se pasó por toda su cara y la baba le colgó de la barbilla.

Un vaca. Extrañamente de color oscuro casi negro. Al mirar con detenimiento al animal este tenía en el cuello un cencerro bastante grande con un grabado. Waltorana se levantó lleno de barro y tomo el objeto en la mano mientras el animal le daba un tope cariñoso con la cabeza.

—Reina… —leyó en el grabado.

El casco se había calmado.

* * *

—¡Pagaré por lo que sea que ha hecho, pero quítale de inmediato las manos de encima!

—¡Wolfram! —exclamó Yuuri volteando a verlo, rompió el agarre del hombre que lo acusaba y corrió hacia él—. ¡Oh por dios, cuanto me alegro de verte!

Sosteniendo la mochila en una mano lo abrazó con la que tenía lastimada, Wolfram lo recibió gustoso, hasta que sintió ese horrible olor que tenía encima y se alejó asqueado.

—¡Por dios! ¡¿Qué demonios es ese olor?!

—Oh, lo siento. No estoy en mi mejor momento, estuve caminando por un lugar asqueroso.

—Deg nuegvo —le dijo Wolfram tapándose la nariz.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el mercader fornido enojado—. Dijiste que vas a pagarme, si quieres llevarte al pequeño ladronzuelo la compensación tendrá que ser bastante grande.

—¡Ya dije que yo no robe nada! ¡Iba a pagarlo! —se defendió Yuuri.

—¡Esto no es dinero! —En la palma abierta del hombre había un bollo de papel mojado y demacrado.

—Bueno… le han pasado algunas cosas, ¡pero el dinero es dinero!

—¿Qué hizo? —preguntó Wolfram.

—Comió tres pasteles de carne y tomó un jugo e intento escapar sin pagar.

Al mirar hacia un lado vio la mesa vacía y otro bollo de papel mojado encima. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y le entrego de manera ruda varios billetes al mercader. —Eso debería cubrir el valor como de cincuenta de esas cosas. Ahora largo.

—¡Oh! —exclamo el hombre apreciativamente con los ojos abiertos—. Bien, esto lo cubrirá.

El hombre desapareció en el interior de la tienda sin pedir disculpas o hacer más comentarios. Yuuri lo miró enojado todo el tiempo, y cuando volteó Wolfram pudo verlo bien por primera vez. Puso la mano sobre el borde de su boca.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —preguntó preocupado, Yuuri tenía una magulladura violeta y el labio partido.

—Oh, eso. No me duele tanto. Estaba tan hambriento que lo había olvidado, aunque no puedo abrir mucho la boca.

Wolfram observo el brazo que Yuuri tenía contraído contra su pecho de manera defensiva, lo tomo con delicadeza por la muñeca y le hizo voltear la mano con la palma hacia abajo. Yuuri hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Lo mínimo que espero al volver a casa es que esos soldados sean castigados —murmuró el joven noble.

—¿Casa? —preguntó Yuuri asombrado—. Ya sé que estamos en Shin Makoku, peor no sabía exactamente dónde. ¿Esa mansión era tu casa? ¿Estamos en Bielefeld? No quiero que castiguen a nadie, si es por lo de anoche lo entiendo.

—¿Piensas dejar pasar algo como eso? ¡Podría estar fracturado! —se quejó Wolfram apuntando a su mano.

—Pero si era tu casa, y yo me veía sospechoso, ¿no es solo lo que tenían que hacer? Me duele, y estoy en contra de la violencia, pero tus guardias te estaban protegiendo. Excepto por el escape, que fue bastante fácil incluso para mí, creo que hicieron un buen trabajo. No voy a felicitarlos por el trabajo duro, pero si quieres castigarlos que sea por dejar escapar al criminal peligroso, no por golpear al rey.

Wolfram se lo quedó mirando, otra vez no tenía palabras. Enviaría a los soldados a buscar a los demás y así podrían irse directo para la residencia a que Yuuri tomara un buen baño y lo viera un médico. Al darse la vuelta pateo algo que estaba en el piso, y como el objeto se interpuso en su andar trastabilló dando un pisotón para mantenerse estable.

Se escuchó una leve explosión que los asustó a ambos. La que había adentro parecía haberse desinflado.

—¡Mi mochila! —grito Yuuri horrorizado. Con desesperación tomó el objeto y lloriqueo al palparlo por fuera. —Oh, no, no, no.

—Lo siento mucho—se disculpó Wolfram—, ¿tenía algo importante dentro?

Yuuri no sabía que decir, era lo más importante de todo. ¿Qué haría ahora? No quería ni tener que mirar dentro. Pero no quería admitir que esto era su regalo de cumpleaños, ni tampoco podía recriminarle ya que fue su culpa olvidarse algo tan importante en el piso.

—N-no… No hay problema, fue un accidente.

Abrazó la mochila triste, y tuvo que aceptar que no había remedio.

* * *

Lo más impresionante a la hora de volver no fue la apariencia de Yuuri, ya que todos estaban acostumbrados a que hiciera cosas raras, sino la de Waltorana.

Conrart estaba examinando con cuidado la muñeca de Yuuri junto a su caballo cuando lo vio aparecer. Abrió los ojos y los labios ligeramente y se dio una patada mental para no reírse, se moría de ganas pero no podía hacerlo, así que aguantó la respiración sutilmente.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Yuuri y miró hacia el mismo lugar—. ¿Ese no es el tío de Wolfram? ¿Qué le paso?

—Es un extremo placer volverlo a ver su majestad —le saludo Waltorana de una manera muy educada que no pegaba para nada con su apariencia.

—Ee-eh, si, un gusto verlo, también.

El hombre mayor no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta para ir hacia su caballo, aún tenía el casco bajo uno de sus brazos. El cabello rubio de Waltorana estaba lleno de barro seco, así como su uniforme que dejaba caer pequeños trozos de tierra al caminar. Su piel estaba pálida y brillosa, era notorio a simple vista que se sentía enfermo.

"_Wow, es increíble que mantenga la dignidad hasta viéndose de ese modo"_ pensó Yuuri admirándolo un poco.

Wolfram le hizo montar detrás de él, no quería tener que soportar ese olor que tenía Yuuri si él viajaba en frente, pero no quiso aceptar que viajara ni con Conrart ni con Günter tampoco. Una vez en la mansión, envió al primer sirviente que encontraron a buscar un médico.

—¡Preparen el baño, vamos ahora mismo! —ordenó a otras dos sirvientas que aparecieron en ese momento.

Günter había entablado una discusión muy correcta pero con gran indignación con Waltorana acerca del estado de Yuuri a causa de los soldados.

—¡Günter, ya he dejado claro que no quiero castigos exagerados! ¡Los soldados estaban trabajando después de todo! —se quejó Yuuri a lo lejos.

—Oh, su majestad —se revolvió su tutor y se llevó una mano a la boca acongojado. Parecía encontrarse en una posición difícil entre lo que era correcto hacer y lo que Yuuri quería.

En ese momento Wolfram se acercó a él y lo empujó por los hombros para que no se pusiera a conversar con Conrart en la entrada.

—No puedes estar un segundo más así —se quejó y lo metió a la casa guiándolo por los corredores enormes hasta el baño. En el pequeño recibidor comenzó a desvestirlo rápidamente sin darle lugar a quejas, Yuuri se asustó cuando casi le arranca la ropa echándola en el piso. Lo único que le dejo fue la ropa interior.

—Por favor no la quemes o algo parecido, porque veo que no te faltan ganas.

Wolfram hizo una mueca de asco y lo empujó para que vaya hacia la tina. Estaba indignado por su apariencia. Se sacó las botas y las medias y se arremangó la camisa hasta los codos.

—Realmente eres un asco.

Tomó una palangana, la llenó de agua caliente y se lo tiró en la cabeza. Echó una gran cantidad de shampoo en su cabello y comenzó a lavarlo con furia haciendo mucha espuma. El jabón y las burbujas empezaron a volar por todos lados.

—No podría estar más enojado contigo. Llegas sin avisar, te dejas golpear, te metes a una alcantarilla. ¿Algún día te comportaras como un rey digno? ¡Sabes canto me haces preocupar todo el tiempo!

—¡Ouch, más suave por favor! Creo que tengo un chicón en la cabeza —se quejó Yuuri y le sostuvo las manos.

—Luego voy a revisar eso también, aunque parece que tu cerebro aun funciona. —Sonrió con picardía y le echo gran cantidad de agua hasta dejar su cabello negro y brillante sin rastros de jabón.

—No necesitas bañarme como a un perro, puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

—Tienes la mano a la miseria, ¿cómo piensas asearte como corresponde en ese estado? Siéntate en el borde y déjame ayudarte con la espalda.

—¿No vas a entrar? —le preguntó Yuuri mientras dejaba que lo enjabonara.

Wolfram se sorprendió un poco por la invitación y sonrió contento. —Si insistes, te acompañaré cuando estés decente como para entrar al agua.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3

**El príncipe de Bielefeld – Capítulo 3**

.

.

.

.

.

En el lobby del baño Wolfram estaba a punto de desnudarse cuando llegaron Conrart, Günter y también Waltorana, que se sentía curioso de que hacían todos allí.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó Günter con indignación y apuntó hacia Wolfram con un dedo, él tenía la camisa desabrochada y el pecho al aire—. ¡¿N-no me digas que estabas pensando entrar en el baño con… con su majestad?!

—Por supuesto que voy a entrar.

—¡¿C-cómo?! Eso es totalmente inaceptable, ¿qué es ese comportamiento indecoroso?, Lord mocoso.

"_¿Lord mocoso?"_ pensó Waltorana asombrado por este cambio de actitud en este hombre que consideraba tan calmado. _"Bueno, tal vez tiene razón"._

—Tsk, ¡que anticuado! Ya deja de pensar de forma tan cerrada, esto ya no es el centenio pasado. Aunque tengas como 150 ya deberías acostumbrarte.

Waltorana se sintió bastante tocado también por el comentario de su sobrino.

—Además, no es la primera ni la última vez que nos bañamos juntos. Por si no sabías, Yuuri siempre me pide que lo acompañe al baño antes de dormir porque es tan tonto que le da miedo andar de noche solo por el castillo.

—¿No pasa eso solo cada vez que le cuentas historias de miedo? —dijo Conrart sonriente.

Wolfram se ruborizó y giró el rostro para no hacerse cargo del comentario.

—Günter, tienes que recordar que el baño es una tradición muy importante para los japoneses. Es normal compartir el espacio personal para fortalecer los lazos entre hombres —explicó Conrart colocando sus botas a un lado de las de Wolfram con normalidad, dejando claro que él también iba a entrar.

—¡Wolf, ¿qué haces que tardas tanto?! ¡¿Ya llego Conrad?! ¡No me dejen solo! —se escuchó la voz de Yuuri desde adentro.

Mientras Wolfram se quitaba los pantalones más rápido, Conrart sonrió ante el comentario de su sobrino y se acercó a la puerta para pedirle a una sirvienta ropas limpias para todos.

—¿Vas a entrar o no? —le preguntó Wolfram a Günter antes de voltear e ir para el baño. Conrart lo siguió con naturalidad tomando de la mesa un equipo de baño completo, patito de goma incluido.

Waltorana se asombró por completo ante la normalidad de la escena. La idea de bañarse juntos era completamente extraña siendo un adulto, la única vez que recordaba haber hecho algo como eso Wolfram era aún un bebé. Al mirar a un lado, Lord von Christ se sostenía con fuerza la nariz y se veía agitado. Su rostro no se parecía en nada al hombre con el que había compartido los últimos días.

Limpiándose con delicadeza los rastros de sangre de la nariz Günter recobro su compostura. Miró seriamente a Waltorana por un momento y esté dudó.

—Si usted entra, yo también —dijo con voz profunda.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡¿P-porque tengo que ir yo también?! —se alarmó Waltorana abochornándose de una manera que recordaba mucho a Wolfram.

Günter se abalanzo sobre él y lo tomó por los hombros antes de que pensara en irse a asearse en otro lado, cosa que Waltorana realmente necesitaba en ese momento con urgencia.

—Como adulto, me sentiría mal de ser el único entre los jóvenes, pero si usted entra no sería tan inadecuado.

—E-es un punto —dudó Lord von Bielefeld intimidado por la cercanía y la fiereza de la mirada de este hombre de cabello violeta—. Pero para un noble andar desnudo frente a otros es impensable. Es indecente.

—¿Por qué habríamos de sentir vergüenza de nuestros cuerpos? ¿No es justamente la desnudez la expresión más sincera de lo que somos? ¡¿No es la mayor muestra de dignidad sentir orgullo por el cuerpo noble que poseemos?! ¡¿No le parece correcto Lord von Bielefeld?!

Waltorana aun creía que era algo vergonzoso, pero casi se conmueve con sus palabras, hasta que se escucharon unas risas del interior del baño y los fragmentos de una conversación divertida entre chapoteos. Günter miró hacia allí con ojos infantiles de deseo.

"_Él realmente quiere ir"_ pensó Waltorana perdiendo la fé en cualquier discurso que hubiera escuchado. Arrastrado por la curiosidad aflojó la tensión de sus hombros.

* * *

Conrart, Wolfram y Yuuri estaban en el agua. El rey tenía el juguete amarillo entre las manos que flotaba de aquí para allá entre las pequeñas ondas del agua, y por fin podía relajarse a gusto luego de todos los problemas por los que pasó. Todos se asombraron de ver que no solo Günter había entrado al baño, sino que detrás de él Waltorana lo seguía con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

"_Ciertamente, aquí no está pasado nada indecente"_ pensó el lord al acercarse a la tina y comenzar a asearse primero antes de entrar. Aunque la escena destilaba inocencia por todos lados, Günter tenía problemas para mantenerse calmado, medio sudando y medio temblando logró completar el ritual de lavar su cabello con sumo cuidado mientras su compañero adulto lo observaba cada tanto. La impresión de Waltorana sobré él estaba comenzando a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Este era su segundo desencantamiento del día, sin contar al Maou, del cual no esperaba mucho desde el principio en realidad.

En el momento en que Conrart vio que el tío de su hermano menor entraría en la tina, hizo un pequeño comentario inocente y algo mordaz que pasó desapercibido por los dos menores.

—Mostrar piel en familia no ha de afectar el orgullo.

—No veo porque deba sentirme avergonzado de mi cuerpo —retrucó el hombre alzando la barbilla y sentándose en el agua apoyando la espalda contra la loza.

"_Wow, realmente suena como Wolf" _pensó Yuuri. _"¿Él se vería así cuando sea grande? No, Waltorana es su tío, así que no tienen por qué ser tan similares físicamente. Me pegunto como seria su padre, este es su hermano menor después de todo". _Mientras Wolfram se ponía a conversar con su no-padre, Yuuri nadó hacia lo más cercano a una figura paterna que tenía en ese mundo.

—¿Pasa algo Yuuri? —preguntó Conrart mientras recibía con una sonrisa su tesoro de goma que venía navegando directo hacia él.

—Bueno —meditó Yuuri observando hacia el hombre que parecía sentirse abandonado en la sección de aseo, se acercó un poco más al segundo hijo y le dijo discretamente al oído—. Creo que GünGün está más emocionado que nunca. Es como si hubiera recibido un mejor regalo que Wolf, que es quien realmente cumple años.

Conrart rio mientras Yuuri recordaba que tenía un problema serio con ese regalo.

—Conrad, ¿qué hiciste con mi mochila?

—¿Su equipaje? Lo guardé en mi habitación por el momento, ¿no fue una decisión correcta?

—No, no, está perfecto —negó con la cabeza con énfasis y sus cabellos mojados se pegaron a sus mejillas—. De hecho, tengo que pedirte ayuda con algo luego.

Conrart se asombró de su repentina tristeza, pero Yuuri se la sacudió de encima al instante.

—Pero no pensemos en eso por ahora. Te diré luego. Creo que sería hora de ir saliendo —dijo apoyando la mano incorrecta sobre el borde—. Ouch. Me olvido que no tengo que usar esta mano. Al menos no es la derecha.

—Sino no podría jugar al béisbol, ¿verdad?

—¡Así es!

La mano que antes se encontraba bastante bien había empezado a tomar un color violáceo notorio, y era obvio que su movimiento estaba cada vez más limitado.

—He llamado al médico para su majestad, él debe estar esperándolo en la sala de atención principal en este momento —dijo Waltorana.

Wolfram se deslizó más cerca de Yuuri y se arrodilló dentro del agua colocando las manos en sus caderas. —Más te vale que vayas a verlo apenas salgas —le dijo demandante y volteó la vista hacia su medio hermano—. Weller, acompáñalo.

—Pensé que querrías acompañarlo tú mismo.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, así que dejaré que te encargues tú esta vez.

Diciendo ese último comentario cargado de una ligera soberbia Wolfram se levantó y salió de la enorme bañera sosteniendo su toalla. Para cuando Conrart y Yuuri desaparecieron en el cambiador detrás de él, solo dos hombres adultos quedaron en el agua mirándose el uno al otro sin saber muy bien que hacer.

* * *

Luego de que Wolfram prometiera encontrarse con ellos luego de ver al médico, Yuuri entró acompañado de su padrino a la pequeña salita. Había un olor extraño de algo que supuso seria antiséptico y todo era demasiado blanco. _"Parece la enfermería del colegio, pero con un aire a medioevo"_.

El hombre que le atendió era un mazoku de cabello corto rubio ceniza, bien peinado y vestido prolijamente con ropas simples que estaban lejos de ser un uniforme militar. Gritaba por todos lados la palabra médico, y eso lo hacía sentir un poquito nervioso. Luego de que le revisara las magulladuras generales del cuerpo volteó hacia una caja de madera que contenía varios instrumentos.

—Abra la boca por favor.

El objeto frio de vidrio era un termómetro, aunque la forma estaba lejos de ser a la que estaba acostumbrado de los digitales de la Tierra. Al entregarle la mano él la sostuvo un momento y la giro para observar su muñeca desde todos los ángulos.

—Duele un poc… ¡MUCHO! —gritó Yuuri cuando le clavó un dedo con demasiada fuerza. Sus tendones tiraron haciéndole sentir tanto dolor como si le hubieran clavado una espada dentro del brazo. Se agarró el hombro con fuerza y ladeo la cabeza. Tensarse hacia que le doliera todo.

—Si en una visita al traumatólogo no siente dolor, entonces no es una visita al traumatólogo.

"¡Pero no era necesario tanto dolor!" gritó Yuuri en su mente, sus ojos lagrimeaban un poco.

—Es un esguince común de muñeca. Pero me gustaría ver bien ese brazo completo. —Su diagnóstico fue más para el mayor que acompañaba al chico que para el rey mismo.

Los ojos color claro del médico se clavaron en su hombro y Yuuri temió que algo volvería a doler mucho. Pero el médico fue diestro y luego de una serie de movimientos que no estuvieron tan mal le permitió volver a vestirse mientras se enfrascaba en una conversación privada con Conrart. Le entregó un frasco de antiinflamatorios y una poción verde brillante, y le puso una venda bastante ajustada en la mano, las indicaciones eran no realizar un movimientos por al menos una semana y tomarse el ejercicio con calma. Eso mataba el estilo de vida de Yuuri, pero con el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras no pudo más que aceptar que era justamente lo que necesitaba. Comenzó a sentirse más cansado cuando salió del lugar con Conrart. Wolfram no estaba allí para esperarlos como había prometido.

—Yuuri —le llamó Conrart captando su atención que parecía algo dispersa—, me gustaría tener una pequeña charla acerca de esto.

—¿Sobre qué?

Conrart sonrió, suavizándose un poco ante la expresión inocente del chico.

—Acerca de disciplinar a los soldados. —Fue directo al punto, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que los rodeos no funcionaban.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú también quieres castigar a los soldados? ¿No van a despedirlos verdad?

Ciertamente, si esto fuera otra persona, otra época… No, otra época no, o tendría que pensar en algo peor que eso. Medito un momento las palabras correctas.

—Se cómo te sientes —comenzó cálido, sabía que Yuuri no lo dudaba—, pero tiene que entender como funciona la milicia, así como también su posición. Sé que no le gusta que se lo repitan Yuuri, pero sigue siendo el Maou, nuestro rey. Déjeme explicarme mejor. Como soldado yo también tuve mi época rebelde…

—¿En serio? —preguntó el joven rey con cierta curiosidad brillando en sus ojos negros. _"¿Habrá hecho algo malo? ¿Golpeaste a tu superior Conrad, es eso? Ah no, eso es algo que yo he hecho" _divagó deseando conocer sus secretos.

—Todos tenemos nuestros momentos difíciles aunque no lo parezca. Pero justamente ese es el punto, lo que estoy intentando decir es que no está bien ser indulgente con esas actitudes. Y con eso me refiero tanto a por parte de la autoridad de turno, como de uno mismo.

—¿De uno mismo?

—Exacto. —Yuuri no parecía comprender del todo, pero Conrart ya tenía toda su atención—. Necesitamos darnos cuenta de que hemos hecho algo mal y asumir el castigo por ello. Es parte del aprendizaje de cada persona. ¿Acaso sus padres no lo reprendían y castigaban si hacia algo muy malo?

—Si —admitió Yuuri con algo de vergüenza al pensar en eso.

—¿Y no le parece que era necesario?

—Sí, es necesario castigar a los niños. No se les puede dejar ir por ahí haciendo lo que quieren o solo se volverán caprichosos y egoístas. Aunque sea duro para los padres tener que castigarlos, hay que hacerlo. Aunque… me cuesta ser un buen padre para Greta, a veces es difícil no darle todo lo que quiere. Soy bastante débil con eso…

Conrart sonrió dulcemente y enderezo un poco su postura, por un momento comprendió perfectamente ese sentimiento de frustración de no poder darle eso que tanto quiere a un niño esperanzado.

—Entonces creo que ya entiende mi punto. —Yuuri asintió suavemente mientras recapacitaba—. Es necesario disciplinar a los soldados. Y si me permite el atrevimiento, me gustaría encargarme personalmente de ello.

—¿Me estas pidiendo permiso para ser tú el que decida el castigo? —Meditó el rey—. Bueno, creo que si alguien tiene que hacerlo, prefiero que seas tú.

Yuuri sonrió, y dando el tema por zanjado recordó que también tenía una charla pendiente con su padrino.

—Um, Conrad…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que Wolf se va a tardar un rato, así que, ¿podemos ir a tu habitación un momento antes de ir a buscarlo? Necesito mostrarte algo.

Ante la seriedad y la actitud decaída del chico, Conrad no se pudo negar y lo guió hacia la habitación que ocupaba como huésped. Para el soldado que estaba acostumbrado a una vida más de plebeyo que de noble, el lugar era el más ostentoso en el cual se había hospedado, incluso más que lo que estuvo acostumbrado a disfrutar en sus mejores épocas como príncipe. Yuuri le pidió su mochila y la colocó sobre la mesa sacando del interior varios objetos y ropa hasta que una gran caja no opuso resistencia.

El empaque estaba extrañamente inmaculado, la caja negra todavía tenía el moño dorado atado perfectamente aunque había un gran hundimiento en el medio del cartón.

—Ay, no quiero mirar, ¡no quiero mirar! —lloriqueó Yuuri.

—¿Es esto el regalo de Wolfram? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Wolfram se paró encima.

—Oh. —Fue la única exclamación que pudo hacer el segundo hijo con tristeza. _"El regalo de Yuuri aplastado por el mismo. Eso verdaderamente es doloroso, si fuera yo, no lloraría pero…"_. Luego se preguntó qué haría Wolfram si se enterara, pero no supo la respuesta.

—Oh, dios, sabía que no tenía que mirar.

Solo fue un pequeño vistazo apenas levantando la tapa, algo viscoso estaba pegado por todas las paredes de la caja.

—Que rico olor. ¿Chocolate? Aun lo recuerdo, es realmente delicioso.

—Sí, pensé que como a Wolf le gustan las cosas dulces tendría que probarlo.

"_Y no es una barra de chocolate. Por el empaque, diría que ha sido algo bastante caro"_. Conrart intentó no sonreír demasiado contento, ya que no podía alegrarse por esto cuando probablemente su hermano menor nunca se enteraría de la existencia de este regalo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer Conrad? —dijo en un tono lamentoso—. ¡No tengo regalo de emergencia! Es más, ya no tengo dinero, me gasté la mesada y todo el sueldo del trabajo de medio tiempo.

"_Oh dios"_ se lamentó Conrart interiormente, _"definitivamente quiero saber qué clase de expresión pondría si se enterara cuantas ganas y esfuerzo ha invertido en esto por su cuenta él solo"_.

—Creo que hablar con Gwendal sería lo mejor. No debe preocuparse por que sea el regalo, ya que mientras venga de Yuuri Wolfram seguramente estará muy contento de recibirlo. Incluso si frunce el ceño y se enoja un poco.

—Eso suena mucho como Wolfram. ¿Por qué debería hablar con Gwendal?

—Bueno, él es quien está encargado del dinero después de todo. Aunque también podría hablar con Günter.

—¡Pero no puedo pedir dinero prestado para esto! Incluso no quiero pedirte a ti, y eres mi persona más cercana.

Conrart se sintió cálido ante esa forma de describirlo y sonrió divertido al ver que Yuuri no entendía.

—No es necesario pedir prestado, es el dinero que como Maou le corresponde por derecho.

—Por derecho… —meditó Yuuri—. No, eso sería deducirlo de los impuestos, ¡no puedo usar el dinero de los impuestos para algo personal! No sería para nada justo.

Conrart estaba a punto de explicar que esa deducción de impuestos era un sueldo justo que el rey ganaba cumpliendo con sus obligaciones. Además, con el amor que tenía la gente de ese reino por esta pareja de jovencitos adorables, no habría ciudadano o soldado que no tiraría su sueldo a sus pies con tal de verlo contento. Pero Yuuri comenzó a divagar y tuvo que guardar silencio.

—Creo que debería conseguir un trabajo. ¿Cuántos días me quedan? —Pensó contando con los dedos e intentando recordar en qué fecha había caído a este mundo—. Creo que tres días es suficiente para algo pequeño. ¿No dicen que lo que más cuenta es la intención? Wolf se va a enojar conmigo de nuevo, pero no puedo evitar ser pobre. Oh Wolf, ¿por qué elegiste un hombre pobre? ¿Acaso terminaras viviendo en una casa pequeña teniendo que dejar de lado los lujos a los que estabas acostumbrado?

Yuuri pasó de una mirada de determinación total a lagrimear levemente mientras imaginaba el escenario más triste posible en un drama histórico de las dos dela tarde, de esos que tanto le gustaban.

"_No puedo seguir su línea de pensamientos. ¡Realmente quiero ver que está imaginando en este preciso momento!"_. Conrart suspiro suavemente, tendría que esperar con paciencia y seguir el rastro de su sobrino de cerca para saciar su curiosidad de hasta donde podría llegar con esto.

* * *

Yuuri salió solo de la habitación de su padrino pensando en encontrar a Wolfram. El cansancio y la decepción se mezclaron con las energías renovadas que sentía luego de decidir qué haría con lo del regalo. De pronto sintió el olor de algo delicioso y su estómago hizo un sonido de gorgoteo demandando comida. Se moría de hambre, no había conseguido nada más que esos pasteles de carne en el pueblo, y una ración como esa no alcanzaba para un joven atleta en crecimiento.

Siguió el olor hasta lo que parecía una pequeña cocinilla a la vuelta del pasillo, la puerta estaba abierta y como no vio a nadie entró. No entendía para nada el aparataje de metal de color oscuro que usaban como cocina, era demasiado antiguo para él, pero el enorme caldero parecía invitarlo con su burbujeo. Trago la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca y se acercó un poco curioso.

Lo que había dentro realmente no se veía apetitoso, los grumos de algo que parecían fideos demasiado cocidos se mezclaban con trozos de verduras muy blandas y carne que era más hueso que nada. Pero olía terriblemente delicioso. Decidió probar el caldo con la cuchara de madera que encontró en la mesada a un lado de la cocina.

—¡Qué bueno! —exclamó cuando el sabor fuerte y salado de la carne estofada se esparció por sus papilas gustativas, no importa cómo se viera esa comida, no había duda que era tan deliciosa como olía.

Mas excitado por la idea de un plato caliente fue hacia las puertas de madera que habían al otro lado de la pequeña habitación, al abrirlas encontró lo que buscaba, tomó un cuenco pequeño y una cuchara de metal. Al revisar un bulto envuelto en tela encontró pan y tomó también una hogaza completa. Se sirvió y se sentó en una pequeña mesilla destartalada en un rincón.

La mitad del cueco se fue en tan solo tres trozos de la hogaza, un bocado gigante tras otro. El hueso de la carne era incomodo, así que lo esquivo hasta que se decidió a tomarlo con la mano directamente, en su interior la médula era grande y sabia a manjar de dioses. Justo cuando estaba chupeteando la pieza con menos decoro que un indigente, una mujer regordeta y baja entró al lugar. Usaba un delantal viejo machado y el vestido arremangado por los codos, y tenía la mirada sorprenda de alguien que ha encontrado un criminal infraganti. Yuuri pensó que gritaría y se metería en un lio, así que se apresuró a explicarse con las manos aun en la masa.

—Se lo que parece esto —empezó y se dio cuenta de que una frase como esa no era tan adecuada para una situación como esta—. Oh, bueno, si es lo que parece. Pero… ¿es esta la comida de alguien? ¡Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento! ¿Pero no sería posible perdonarme un plato? ¿Para un chico muy hambriento?

Antes de que la mujer pudiera reaccionar, una segunda persona entró a la cocina.

—¿Y-Yuuri? —Dudó asombrado de verlo en ese lugar, y luego se recompuso— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

"_Oh mierda"_ pensó el rey al encontrarse con la mirada directa de esos ojos verdes acusadores.

—Realmente, realmente me estaba muriendo de hambre. ¿Me… me comí la comida de los sirvientes?

—No.

—Oh, qué alivio. Pensé que le había arruinado el almuerzo a alguien. Aunque hay muchísimo en esa olla, no sé qué haría si alguien se queda sin su plato.

—Te comiste la comida de los perros.

—Su majestad… —La cocinera reacciono a destiempo, sintiendo una terrible ilusión que solo rivalizaba con su asombro por el impacto de tener al rey en su pequeña cocina sin entender realmente que era lo que estaba pasando.

—¡¿La comida de los perros?! ¡¿Esto es para los perros?!

—Para quien más sino. ¿De verdad crees que los sirvientes comerían ese guiso recalentado? Son sobras.

—Oh —dijo y pensó lentamente en silencio—, entonces… ¿Cómo cuanto comen los perros? ¿Toda la olla?

—A veces, lo que sobra va a la basura.

—Oh —volvió a decir y se hizo un silencio—. Me voy a servir otro plato entonces.

Se levantó y fue directo a poner dos cucharones más dentro del cuenco mientras elegía el mejor hueso, pensando que los perros seguramente no se molestarían en compartirlo.

—¡¿Vas a seguir comiendo eso?! —exclamó Wolfram.

—¡Es que está muy bueno! Incluso comería más para la cena, no tengo problema con ello.

Yuuri terminó el plato y la hogaza de pan completa en tan solo unos minutos, y solo no le paso la lengua al plato porque tenía ojos encima. Encontró la mirada de la cocinera que parecía no saber bien que decir.

—Por favor mantenga el secreto —le dijo con una sonrisa—, así Wolfram no me regañará tanto por esto.

—Por supuesto, su majestad —respondió la mujer suavemente luego de la sorpresa. El hermoso jovencito de ojos y cabellos oscuros como la noche no solo le parecía encantador a la vista.

Wolfram se acercó y tras observar sus dedos sucios y enojarse más de lo que ya estaba le dio un leve tirón en la oreja por varias razones.

—No coquetees. Ya es suficiente con todo lo otro.

—¿Coqueteando, quien está coqueteando? ¡Es una señora! Soy muy joven para siquiera pensar en una oportunidad. Además, debe ser una señora casada.

Yuuri simplemente era demasiado lindo e inocente, así que su comentario solo saco una risa de la cocinera y un comentario de alguien avergonzado que lo ha tomado como un halago. Wolfram se disgustó más y sus labios formaron una curva hacia abajo.

—Ni siquiera te hemos presentado con todos los sirvientes y ya estás dando impresiones estúpidas. ¿Cuándo vas a comportarte como un rey digno?

—No me regañes.

—¿Ya viste al médico?

—¿Qué? —dudó Yuuri ante el abrupto cambio de tema.

—Que si ya viste al médico —repitió Wolfram, ya un poco menos enojado, pero cruzando los brazos y zapateando con un pie el piso.

—Sí.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—¡Y que tan grave es, Yuuri! ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te dio algo para el dolor? ¿No esta fracturada verdad?

—¡Ah! —Exclamó comprendiendo por fin su preocupación y su cerebro comenzó a funcionar lentamente de nuevo—. Es un esguince de muñeca, y no me luxe el hombro pero casi. Me dio pastillas para el dolor, bastante feas por cierto.

—Te las vas a tomar igual. Voy a hablar con Conrart para que me diga los horarios de la dosis, no vas a saltarte ninguna.

—Hey, ¿qué es lo que tenías que ir a hacer antes? —preguntó Yuuri curioso, y un tanto evasivo sobre el tema de las pastillas amargas que no le gustaba tomar.

Wolfram bufó por la nariz y corrió la cara un momento. —Fui a pedir que preparan tu almuerzo, pero me parece que ya no es necesario.

—Oh. Lo siento. Aun puedo comer un poco, ya que lo has preparado para mí…

Wolfram lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se suavizó un poquito.

—No importa, y no es como si lo hubiera preparado yo mismo, ¿hay cocineros sabes?

—Cierto —rio Yuuri un poco menos arrepentido de arruinar sus planes—. Pero igualmente gracias por haberlo pedido para mí, lamento haberlo arruinado.

La sonrisa del rey y esas palabras terminaron por ablandar del todo al mazoku, no podía pelear contra sus sentimientos.

—De nada.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y Yuuri se sintió completamente agotado de repente. Con el estómago lleno y las cosas aclaradas lo único que deseaba era un buen descanso.

—Oye Wolf, ¿podemos dejar las presentaciones con los sirvientes para la noche? Realmente me gustaría dormir un rato, no es que haya podido dormir mucho anoche. ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda tomar una siesta? ¿Podrías prestarme tu cama solo por un par de horas?

—Porque querrías mi cama, tengo una habitación preparada para ti.

—¿Enserio? Pero he llegado de improvisto, no esperaba que tuvieran todo listo. Gracias Wolf.

Wolfram bufó de nuevo, pero ese enojo significaba que estaba contento. Yuuri pensó en algo durante un momento

—Pero sabes, creo que me gustaría ver tu habitación igualmente.

—¿Mi habitación? ¿Quieres ir a ver mi habitación ahora?

—Sí, realmente siento curiosidad. ¿No es esta tu casa de siempre? Nunca he visto tu habitación antes porque en el castillo vives en la mía. Y no estoy tan cansado, así que podemos pasar por ahí primero.

Wolfram nunca había tenido una habitación propia en Pacto de Sangre, desde el primer momento se instaló en la recamara del Maou y el otro lugar suyo por derecho era solo para invitados.

—Bueno, si tanto quieres verla —aceptó Wolfram claramente halagado por el interés.

* * *

La habitación era tan amplia como la sub sala de la suite real que usaban en el castillo. _"Hay espacio como para que un equipo de béisbol completo se sienta cómodo aquí dentro"_ pensó Yuuri mientras inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada.

Era ostentoso, como todo en esa mansión, pero con un aire un poco más simple y sin decoraciones anticuadas como había visto en los pasillos. Wolfram no tenía demasiados adornos, pero se notaba que le interesaba el arte porque los pocos que saltaban a la vista eran cuadros o esculturas. Yuuri posó la vista en un caballo dorado sobre la mesa, era muy bonito y debía de ser caro.

La cama grande de doble plaza no tenía dosel y estaba acompañada de dos mesillas y un banco de su mismo ancho a los pies. Sobre la pared cercana estaba el ropero, una mesa con espejo y un biombo algo abandonado que parecía más de adorno que de utilidad. Además de eso, había un escritorio de madera oscura repleto de cuadernos apilados y una biblioteca llena tanto de libros como de más cuadernos mejor ordenados.

—Eeeh, es bastante normal. Para lo que es este mundo, digo.

—¿Qué era lo que esperabas?

—No lo sé —rio Yuuri contento de estar ahí. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde, una pelotita peluda se movió imperceptiblemente—. Yo tengo muchas cosas sobre deporte en casa, incluso una máquina de ejercicios bajo la cama y un poster gigante de Takanori en la pared sobre ella, pero tú tienes cosas muy diferentes. ¿Qué es eso? [1]

Yuuri apuntó hacia la biblioteca.

—Oh, ¿eso? Son todos los libros de croquis de cuando fui a la escuela de arte.

"_Quiero verlos, pero estoy cansado. Si son viejos seguro tiene pinturas de las bonitas y no las cosas raras que hace ahora. Volveré luego, Wolf no puede quejarse porque él se adueñó de mi habitación, así que puedo adueñarme de la suya"_. Al descansar su peso hacia atrás apoyándose con las manos sobre el colchón algo lo tocó. Yuuri volteo y había una pequeña patita blanca y peluda sobre su muñeca lastimada.

—¿Y esto?

—Mima, así que aquí estaba —dijo Wolfram cariñosamente al acercarse y sonrió.

—¿Mima? —Cuestionó Yuuri, _"Es un nombre demasiado tierno"_ pensó e intentó contener una risa—. ¿Tienes un gato? Tengo dos perros, jamás he tenido gatos así que no sé cómo tratarlos, ¿lo puedo tocar?

—Es hembra, se llamaba Mimosa, pero a la larga terminó solo en Mima. Me la dio Gwendal hace unos cinco años.

—Gwendal. Él realmente ama los animales, ¿mh?

Cuando Yuuri acercó la mano tentativamente para dejarse oler como haría con un perro, la gata le dio un topecito con la coronilla de la cabeza y se levantó para fregarse contra su mano. Yuuri se echó hacia atrás para alcanzarla mejor y Wolfram se sentó a su lado en la cama. Mientras el rey se acostumbraba a un nuevo tipo de mascota siguieron conversando.

—No pensé que fueras tipo gato, siendo tan leal y eso.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la lealtad con una mascota? —preguntó Wolfram apoyándose sobre su codo y acariciando con la yema de los dedos el pelaje del animal distraído con el desconocido. Yuuri estaba usando la mano vendada que no debería.

—En Japón catalogamos a la gente como tipo gato o tipo perro, es solo algo para divertirse, pero son dos personalidades completamente diferentes y a veces pega bastante. Murata dice que soy un tipo perro definitivamente, y que él sería tipo gato aunque sea alérgico y no pueda tener uno en su departamento. Pero siempre que viene a casa le gusta pasar tiempo con mis perros. La gente tipo perro es mas familiera, dependiente y busca llamar la atención todo el tiempo; en tanto los tipo gato son más independiente y fríos, además de que disfrutan estar solos más frecuentemente.

—Claramente puedo ver porque encajas en esa descripción, a veces eres muy efusivo y buscas atención todo el tiempo. Y obviamente no puedes estar solo —le dijo mofándose de él en un tono divertido—. Aquí también tenemos perros, los que te comiste su comida hace un rato.

—¿Dónde están? No vi ningún perro todavía.

—En las perreras del lado trasero de la residencia. Si quieres verlos podemos ir, pero pensé que estabas cansado.

—Si quiero verlos, pero mejor luego —dijo en un gran bostezo. La gata estaba panza arriba y el pelaje de su estómago era largo y más esponjoso que el resto de su cuerpo. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que reaccionó rápidamente y le mordía tres veces con fuerza—. ¡Auch! ¡Me mordió, me mordió! ¿Por qué? ¿Que hice mal?

Wolfram la tomó con las dos manos y la acercó más a su cuerpo quitándosela. —Todos los gatos hacen eso, solo se cansó de que la acariciaras. Y si no quieres que te muerda, no le toques la barriga.

—Tsk, histérica, antes le estaba gustando —se quejó Yuuri y se echó boca abajo—. Ahora que me acosté me doy cuenta de que me duele todo. Tengo el brazo y el hombro entumecido, ¿la venda no estará muy ajustada?

—¿Te duele el hombro? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? No me contaste todo lo que pasó.

—Cuando llegue me atraparon en el patio de noche, y lucia tan sospechoso como siempre así que sabía que podía pasar eso, pero como me sacaron la mochila no me quede quieto y pensaron que oponía resistencia o algo. Cuando me echaron al piso me torcí el brazo, el medico dice que no llego a dislocarse pero está bastante resentido. Lo de la muñeca fue un golpe con algún objeto, no llegue a ver que era.

—¿Por qué te resististe, eres idiota? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de golpearte con el mango o la funda de la espada te hubieran cortado? —Wolfram estiró la mano y la apoyó entre su mejilla y parte de su cuello—. Esta caliente, ¿tienes fiebre?

—Sí, un poco —respondió adormilado con la cara hundida en el cubre camas.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —volvió a repetir por enésima vez remarcando más las palabras.

—No es para tanto, no me siento tan mal y creo que solo me he resfriado por tomar frío anoche. El clima de aquí es raro, ayer me congelaba pero hoy al medio día comenzó a hacer mucho calor. El médico me dijo que los analgésicos eran suficientes, y que me volvería a ver en unos días antes de irme para revisar que no tenga un absceso interno por el golpe. Y me dio un jarabe horrible de color verde para la fiebre si eso te deja tranquilo, mamá.

Wolfram se calmó un poco al ver que a fuerza de insistencia se estaba cuidando. Apoyó su mano sobre la parte dolorida de la espalda del joven japonés y esparció el calor de la magia por su cuerpo mientras le acariciaba. Yuuri cerró los ojos y relajó su expresión notablemente.

—Deberías ir a tu habitación a descansar cuando el dolor se alivie un poco.

—¿Puedo quedarme? ¿No quieres dormir un rato conmigo? —Con pocas fuerzas se quitó las zapatillas con los talones y tiró del cubrecama un poco.

Sin poder negarse a su pedido se levantó y abrió bien las sabanas para dejar que entrara a su cama, Yuuri se acomodó en el medio y tras quitarse las botas Wolfram entró también. Mima se quejó con un maullido casi imperceptible y apenas vio la oportunidad se metió entre ambos estirándose por completo.

—Solo una o dos horas —advirtió Wolfram—, ya es tarde y no falta tanto para que se sirva la cena. La puntualidad es importante.

"_Es raro tenerlo aquí, peor me alegro que haya llegado"_ pensó Wolfram con una sonrisa y comenzándose a sentirse cansado. Rio suavemente por la nariz, _"se ve muy lindo cuando duerme"_.

Yuuri había reposado la mano vendada con la palma hacia arriba entre él y Wolfram acunando a la gata contra su cuello. Los dedos del mazoku sostuvieron los suyos con delicadeza y volvió a repetir la misma magia para aliviar el dolor antes de quedarse dormido.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

[1] **Takanori:** es un cátcher del equipo de béisbol favorito de Yuuri, los Seibu Lions. Recuerden que su posición favorita es la de cátcher.


	4. Capítulo 4

**El príncipe de Bielefeld – Capítulo 4**

.

.

.

.

.

El salón anterior al comedor era enorme, un gran pasillo alargado con plantas a los lados y gran variedad de cuadros y adornos. Todo en ese lugar era ostentoso.

A cada lado de la alfombra que marcaba el camino hacia la puerta había una interminable fila de personas. Apenas puso un pie dentro del lugar ellos se movieron hacia adelante en una reverencia que le recordó a la ola que se hace en un estadio durante un partido. Había sirvientas, mayordomos, cocineros y cocineras, y otras personas sin uniformes que no podía adivinar a que se encargaban.

Yuuri se sentía un poco incómodo con este recibimiento. _"En el castillo de Gwen fue diferente"_, allí no lo habían recibido así porque en realidad a Gwendal no le importaba la presencia del rey._ "Supongo que es distinto según la familia, Wolf y su tío son más estrictos con estas cosas. Tengo que comportarme bien para que no se molesten conmigo"_. No termino de pensar cual sería la actitud correcta cuando ya se había inclinado un poco en una pequeña reverencia que abortó de inmediato. Pero Waltorana lo había notado, sus ojos azules estaban posados en él. _"Mierda, ¡no tengo que agachar la cabeza cuando los sirvientes lo hacen!"_.

—Él siempre hace eso, es una costumbre de su mundo. A veces incluso es peor que eso, pero estoy tratando de corregirlo.

Wolfram interrumpió, había sido bueno que le ahorrara las explicaciones. Con un poco de rubor en las mejillas avanzó por el pasillo hasta el salón comedor seguido por ambos hombres de cabellos dorados.

* * *

La mesa donde se había sentado era similar a la de siempre, larga como para ser imposible oír lo que diría una persona sentada al otro extremo, y más vacía de lo que la cantidad de asientos ofrecían, porque sus personas cercanas eran pocas. Pero la ubicación de la gente había cambiado.

Su lugar era a la cabeza como siempre, aunque pensándolo bien Yuuri notó que este debía ser el lugar que Waltorana utilizaba siempre. _"Me pregunto si estará molesto por eso"_, aun no conocía demasiado a ese hombre como para saber si tendría rencores por ser desplazado. No podía leer sus expresiones, y no creía que compararlo con Wolf sirviera de algo para entenderlo.

A su derecha estaba Wolfram, pero a su izquierda estaba Waltorana en vez de Conrart, el cual no se había sentado en el asiento contiguo sino al lado de su hermano menor. Junto a Waltorana estaba Cecilie, a la cual veía por primera vez desde que llegó, y en los asientos contiguos Günter y Anissina. Del lado contrario junto a Conrart estaba Gwendal, claramente manteniendo distancia de la inventora, pero más calmado que de costumbre. _"No tiene arrugas en su frente, que raro"_.

Como realmente no sabía de qué hablar, Yuuri dejo continuar el silencio y tomó un bocado de su comida, la carne de res estaba cubierta por una salsa espesa de color blanquecino con especias. Llevó el tenedor a su boca y se quedó helado, tenía la comida sobre la lengua tras apenas masticarla. ¡Ese sabor! Apretó los labios y se quedó mirando el plato, quería escupirlo en la servilleta o algo, ¡peor no podía! Junto valor y se lo tragó entero, tomando un sorbo de agua para terminar de pasarlo. No podía rechazar la comida, pero realmente odiaba lo que le habían puesto a esa salsa, ¿sería descortés rasparla a un lado con el cuchillo? Pensó que si, Waltorana parecía un tipo puntilloso y lo notaria, seguramente seria alguna clase de ofensa hacer eso. Cortó varias piezas bastante pequeñas y las fue comiendo una a una en silencio, esforzándose por no sentir demasiado el sabor.

* * *

Wolfram notó que Yuuri estaba haciendo caras mientras comía, era sutil, pero para alguien que lo conociera bien era muy evidente. Había algo que no le gustaba, pero el idiota no lo había dicho. Era algo lindo que fuera tan amable, y sabía que aunque el Maou lo encontraba difícil se había intentado mantener correcto durante las presentaciones, o situaciones más rígidas de etiqueta. Levantó la mano y llamó al sirviente más cercano que vino de inmediato.

—Por favor retiren eso —ordeno y miró a Yuuri—. No tienes por qué comerlo si no te gusta. Pide otra cosa. ¿Qué es lo que te molestaba, la carne?

—Es el apio —interrumpió Conrart divertido, Wolfram se dio cuenta de que seguramente también lo había notado pero por alguna razón había decidido no intervenir antes—, Yuuri lo odia.

Su hermano rio divertido y Yuuri se ruborizo un poco.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada para que lo retiren? —le pregunto al japonés resoplando por la nariz, a veces podía ser tan tonto.

* * *

Yuuri se sentía mal de que Wolfram lo haya notado. Cuando Conrart le dio una mirada cómplice hace un rato rogó que no dijera nada con la mirada, ¡podía aguantarlo! Pero ahora ya no tenía caso, así que pidió más carne pero con puré de patatas.

—Si fuera mi casa, lo dejaría luego de comer solo un poco, y aunque mi madre se queje me lo perdonaría. Pero en casa de un amigo la norma es limpiar el plato sea lo que sea, no puedo ser quisquilloso con la comida o desperdiciarla. Mi madre me mataría si se entera.

Conrart rio un poco. —Puedo imaginar a lo que se refiere si se trata de Jennifer.

—¿Cómo es el nombre completo de la lady? —preguntó Waltorana, era la primera vez que Yuuri lo oía hablar durante la cena.

—Ella no es una lady —no pudo evitar reír un poco ante el comentario—, solo es una mujer normal. Todos en la Tierra son así, no hay títulos nobiliarios salvo raras excepciones. Aunque las clases sociales si pueden ser diferentes, siempre hay personas que tiene más dinero que otras.

—La madre de su majestad es humana —comentó Cecilie casualmente. Yuuri notó el gesto de Waltorana ante el comentario y recordó su primer encuentro con Wolfram de alguna manera.

—Me había olvidado que no le gustan los humanos —le dijo Yuuri al lord de la casa restándole importancia—, lo siento, no debería haber sacado un tema incómodo. Mi padre es mazoku, aunque yo no lo sabía hasta llegar aquí. En la Tierra no hay mucha diferencia entre humanos y mazokus.

Yuuri había terminado por aclarar lo de su padre para suavizar el tema, pero al final Waltorana solo hizo un último comentario para cerrar la conversación sin demasiado problema.

—Suena como un lugar realmente diferente.

No le pareció que tuviera segundas intenciones. De hecho, no podía sentir ninguna clase de sentimiento tras sus palabras. Eso no ayudaba mucho a comprenderlo mejor, pero se alegraba de que no resultara una conversación incomoda.

—Lo es, hay muchísimas cosas demasiado diferentes. Por ejemplo la tecnología. Pero creo que para darse una buena idea de cómo son las cosas de allí se podrían comparar a los inventos de Anissina.

Fue un buen cambio de tema, en ese momento la mujer aludida se unió a la conversación y pudo olvidarse completamente de cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

Waltorana opinaba casualmente de una cosa u otra, y aunque las historias de un extraño mundo que jamás hubiera imaginado lo mantenían entretenido, no podía dejar de pensar sobre algunos detalles particulares.

La hija menor de Karbelnikoff, la joven mujer inventora sentada a su mesa, esa que le había dado ese artefacto extraño más temprano. Tenía una rara sensación en ese momento. La había pasado mal con ese casco, y aun dudaba de que él hubiera tenido la culpa de su mal funcionamiento, era demasiado orgulloso de sus habilidades mágicas y las de su familia como para siquiera pensar que había cometido algún error. Pero también dudaba si descartar o no la posibilidad de que el artefacto estaba mal hecho desde el principio, ¿era o no defectuoso?

Sea como fuere, Lady von Karbelnikoff era una señorita de cuidado. Había escuchado rumores sobre eso. Lady Veneno. ¿Qué clase de persona peligrosa había hospedado en su mansión sin notarlo?

* * *

Gwendal sintió golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Estaba descansando luego de la cena y por un momento temió perder la paz a manos de su mejor amiga, pero ella no tocaba y esperaba tanto tiempo. Igualmente, el visitante no era cortés, la puerta se abrió y una cabeza conocida se asomó un poco.

—¿Hola? —dijo el rey dudando de si había gente dentro—. Ah, Gwen, estás ahí.

El chico sonrió y entró con confianza. A veces podía no comportarse como un rey, y otras veces podía simplemente hacer lo que le plazca como todo un soberano caprichoso.

—He venido a visitarte un rato —dijo sonriendo levemente mientras escudriñaba la habitación con ojos curiosos—. Te ves más tranquilo.

Le sorprendió un poco el comentario, pero en realidad estaba bastante relajado. Ya llevaba unos días en este lugar, y aunque pensó que no le iba a ser posible, se había sentido bastante acogido por la familia de Wolfram. No es como si los conociera mucho, así que no podía sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero Gwendal era por naturaleza algo calculador y desconfiado. Todo había salido bien, se sentía tranquilo.

Bajo la guardia un poco y apoyó las agujas sobre su regazo suavizando su mirada.

—Incluso los hombres como yo necesitamos relajarnos un poco, ¿es eso extraño?

—Oh vamos, no necesitas decir "los hombres como yo" —dijo Yuuri imitando un tono tres octavas más bajo.

Eso le resulto algo divertido más que insultante, el chico tenía esa cosa especial que hacía que le caiga simpático. Por más que le gastara bromas imitándole. Parece que él lo sabía bien, porque sin permiso ni reparos se sentó en el sillón a su lado.

—Me alegro de verte más relajado, como si estuvieras de vacaciones. Mi hermano mayor también es de estresarse mucho pero se relaja bastante cuando llega el verano. Te merecías unas vacaciones, ¿no crees?

—Entonces podría habérmelas dado antes.

—Gzz, bueno si, supongo que podría haberlo hecho siendo el rey. Y también dirás que podría haber sido más responsable con mis obligaciones como para que no tengas que encargarte de todo.

—Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

El rey hizo una cara graciosa, sacando los labios hacia afuera y entornando los ojos. Su mirada simpática se rasgaba con facilidad debido a sus extrañas facciones extranjeras.

—Pero sabes, he pensado que ya que tienes tiempo libre podríamos hacer más cosas juntos. Pasar más tiempo los dos… conocernos mejor… —él había empezado a hablar con confianza pero gracias a su mirada penetrante perdió la emoción poco a poco—… ¿no?

Gwendal se permitió quebrar en una sonrisa luego de un momento de ver su cara preocupada.

—No estaría mal —tuvo que aceptar. No podía luchar con ese chico.

Saco la bola de lana que estaba utilizando dela cesta y se la entregó, tendría que explicar algunas cuantas cosas primero, pero incluso eso podría ser divertido.

* * *

Waltorana estaba tomando un trago antes de dormir.

Ahora había más gente en su casa. Llegaban uno a uno cambiando el ambiente del lugar. Cada uno era un reto, un intrigante enigma que había que descifrar, pero las cosas parecían avanzar de manera relajada y sin choques políticos o situaciones desagradables. Tenía experiencia con eso, pero ni siquiera el mestizo de Cecilie le hacía sentir como si tuviera que mantenerse en guardia, aunque ellos no tenían una relación de las mejores sus choques hasta resultaban divertidos.

El hielo se partió separándose en su vaso y tintineo, le dio un sorbo al licor y estiró un poco las piernas. El perro a su lado alzo la cabeza para mirarlo, pero al ver que su amo no se iba a ningún lado se volvió a echar.

Lord von Christ había cambiado radicalmente de personalidad desde la llegada del rey, su sobrino no quiso hacer mayores comentarios, pero parece que era algo bastante normal de ver. Todavía no sabía que pensar, pero como pudo conocer al hombre durante su faceta seria sabía que en el fondo era el mismo mazoku inteligente y correcto que antes.

Lady Anissina era la mayor sorpresa así como la decepción mas grande, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta quien era ella desde el principio? Una persona tan interesante suponía también un reto interesante, tendría que estudiarla con más cuidado. Le impresionaba que esa mujer no lucía para nada como los rumores. De hecho, siempre pensó que era un hombre, Lord Veneno, y tenía sospechas del hijo mayor de esa familia, Lord von Karbelnikoff Densham. Pero Anissina era una mujer, una jovencita de apariencia prepotente pero refinada, e incluso menuda y bajita. Toda una sorpresa.

Luego estaba el Maou. Oh, cuanto había estado esperando el volver a verlo. Sabía cosas sobre él, pero necesitaba verlo por sí mismo. Por el momento no podía opinar demasiado, era bastante agradable, e incluso algo tierno. Como un niño. Pero tenía que recordarse que pese a su edad o su apariencia, él era un joven similar a su sobrino. Al menos había podido descartar sus preocupaciones sobre la unión entre ambos, mientras a Wolfram le pareciera bien no veía ningún peligro en ese chico. Lo único que tendría que dejar a la duda por el momento era su capacidad como rey, porque de eso también había rumores y detalles en las cartas de Wolfram, pero estaría bien apreciarlo con sus propios ojos. Incluso el tan renombrado modo Maou. ¿Realmente podría cambiar a una persona tan impactante como se decía?

* * *

Al día siguiente Yuuri tuvo que soportar una que otra presentación más, Wolfram sabía que eso le molestaba un poco por las formalidades, pero no por el hecho de conocer personas distintas. Yuuri era sociable, aunque siempre estuviera quejándose una y otra vez de sus problemas para conversar y de que era tímido.

Pero lo mejor del día es que esa misma mañana había llegado Greta. Tuvo que tomar varios carruajes con escalas desde Voltaire, pero el viaje había ido bien y no fue necesario pasar por Pacto de Sangre porque ella venia directo desde Cavalcade. Sus clases iban bien, ya hacía más de un año que estaba en el internado aprendiendo cosas de humanos, y él se había encargado junto con Gwendal de que aprendiera todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre los mazokus. Como siempre, Wolfram estaba tan orgulloso de su hija como Yuuri mismo.

—¿Quién era el niño? —le preguntó el joven japonés.

Estaban caminando solos hacia el patio, pensaba mostrarle un poco de los alrededores de la residencia el día de hoy. Tenían tiempo de sobra y se alegraba de que nadie pareciera venir a molestarlos durante un rato, así que aprovecharía su tiempo a solas. Normalmente estaban rodeados de gente, sean sirvientes o sus hermanos, Günter, incluso Anissina, o la compañía de Greta. Así que como estos momentos eran especiales, Wolfram los disfrutaba de una manera especial.

—Ricchie von Grisela, un pariente muy, muy lejano de los primos de Gwendal. Se supone que vendría recién para el comienzo del verano en unas semanas, mi tío lo aceptó como pupilo. Pero quería venir a la fiesta.

—¿Entonces ha venido a estudiar?

—Sí, magia de fuego. Parece que es bastante excepcional para la edad que tiene. Debe estar alrededor de los 30.

Yuuri se quedó en silencio un momento. —30… No sé cómo me siento sinceramente, no parece de más de 8 para mí, ¡y me lleva más de 10 años!

Wolfram rio un poco, el mazoku solo era un niño pequeño, pero podía llegar a entender lo que estaba pensando Yuuri.

—Oye, ¿dónde está Greta?

—Creo que tomando el té con mi madre y mi tío. ¿Quieres ir?

—No, está bien, si no está sola no me preocupa. Además, ¿no me ibas a mostrar la casa? El jardín es enorme y me habías contado que atrás estaban las perreras, quiero ir a ver eso.

Yuuri lo tomó por la muñeca y tiró de él para salir del corredor hacia el patio, el camino que tomaron conducía hacia los pequeños rosedales y luego se alejaba hacia la parte trasera de la propiedad.

La sonrisa de ese chico y su trato amistoso le hacían acelerar el pulso. Wolfram se sentía extraño desde anoche. E incluso notaba pequeños cambios en sus propias reacciones desde hace un tiempo, Yuuri lo ponía más nervioso que de costumbre.

Llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse, muchas aventuras y muchos momentos de complicidad como amigos. Su relación como pareja era la misma de siempre, casi inexistente a menos que se tratara de detalles del compromiso, y tampoco era como si él se hubiera sentido tan apegado de este modo. Pero ahora Yuuri era más dado al contacto físico con naturalidad, lo aceptaba con gusto en su espacio personal y además se había vuelto mucho más íntimo al contarle todas sus cosas personales y pequeños secretos. Eso lo hacía sumamente feliz, adoraba a ese chico.

Le gustaba tanto que se sentía tonto. Solo bastaba con algo como esto, poder tomar levemente su mano o mirar las flores hombro con hombro, para que se derritiera por dentro y le revolotearan las mariposas en el estómago.

Wolfram estaba enamorado, y era la primera vez que le pasaba algo como eso.

* * *

Greta estaba sentada a la mesa en el patio junto a Cecilie. El hombre conversando con ella le intrigaba muchísimo, tenía ese precido con Wolfram que tanto había esperado ver y se preguntaba como lucia su padre, tal vez con suerte hubiera algún cuadro en algún lugar que saciara su curiosidad. Pero a pesar de que querría relacionarse más con él, sabía que no era dado al tato con humanos, y además ella tenía cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse en este momento.

Se había puesto un vestido que no era lo que habitualmente usaba, en su mente esto era considerado para _niñas más grandes_, como las que veía en el instituto en años superiores. Pese a que ella era una princesa, al igual que su mejor amiga Beatrice, y no debería sentirse menos que ninguna otra niña del lugar, las niñas más grandes tenían esa cosa que la hacía sentir distinta.

Ya tenía once años, casi doce en poco tiempo, las cosas cambiaban con esta edad. La coquetería y la feminidad eran conceptos nuevos y totalmente desconocidos. Observó a la mujer a su lado, su abuela era mazoku por lo cual su apariencia era joven y fresca pese a su edad, admiraba su sensualidad. También admiraba muchísimo a su otra figura femenina presente en su vida. Anissina era sumamente inteligente e independiente, así como hermosa.

—¿Papá? —alzo la voz a ver a Wolfram parado cerca de ellos junto a las rosas. Sus padres habían estado paseando por el lugar un rato y ahora habían vuelto, aunque no veía a Yuuri por ninguna parte.

Greta notó que su comentario no llego a oídos de su padre, conocía esa expresión, no estaba en este mundo en este momento. Suspiró y al voltear notó que Waltorana la estaba mirando.

—Dígame princesa, ¿le gusta Bielefeld?

—Tiene usted una hermosa casa Lord von Bielefeld. Y el territorio Bielefeld me resulta igual de acogedor que su mansión, el paisaje fue digno de admirar durante el viaje.

Su respuesta no estaba programada, pero era lo correcto. Últimamente se le daba mejor el trato cortés, pero para eso se había ganado varios gritos y reprimendas de la superiora. Greta no se destacaba del todo en la política, le gustaba pensar que de alguna manera lo había heredado de Yuuri, aunque no fueran parientes de sangre de verdad. Ella lo amaba tanto que eso no importaba, su padre era su padre y punto. Que alguien se atreviera a decir lo contrario.

Waltorana sonrió satisfecho, pero no parecía querer conversar más con ella, así que volvió a sus propios pensamientos mientras se servía una porción de tarta de cerezas.

* * *

Waltorana había recibido hoy la visita más complicada de todas. La niña era humana, estaba complacido con la educación que demostraba y su apariencia estaba bien también, pero era humana. Ni en todos los siglos que tenia de vida hubiera pensado que un humano pura sangre pondría siquiera un pie en su territorio, pero las cosas cambian. _"Los tiempos corren y todos nos quedamos atrás"_ pensó al observar a las generaciones más jóvenes tan distintas a sus recuerdos de la infancia.

Lo que más le había tomado por sorpresa fue que la niña había llamado a Wolfram padre. Él sabía que eso era más o menos correcto, porque si fuera puntilloso Wolfram no tenía el status necesario aun para ser considerado legalmente su padre, pero ese no era el problema. ¡Era tan extraño! Su sobrino era él de siempre, aun tan joven, y tenía una hija. Y para ir sumando cosas raras a la lista, una princesa humana, hija ilegítima —falsa para colmo— de un Maou medio humano de cabello y ojos negros. Tomó un poco más de té, tendría que dejar de darle vueltas a los detalles y seguir con la corriente.

Observó al sujeto de sus pensamientos. Wolfram estaba como ido, miraba el cielo fijamente desde hace un rato y ni siquiera tenía los brazos cruzados como era común de su típica posición reflexiva. Solo estaba ahí, con los brazos a los lados, suponía que pensando pero no parecía tan concentrado.

—¿Qué le pasa? —pregunto casualmente, la respuesta fue de parte de la princesa.

—Está en su lugar feliz.

Observo a la niña, ella comía tranquila y disfrutaba sin hacer demasiado revuelo con su presencia desde hace un rato. No entendía para nada sus palabras, pero para ella parecía algo sumamente normal. En este momento sintió como si la niña realmente lo conociera bien, como si realmente fuera la hija de su sobrino.

—Ay Walto, ya habíamos hablado de esto —dijo Cecilie divertida—, ¿no te he dicho que es amor?

—A-amor —repitió algo extrañado. Se recompuso e inclinó más contra el respaldo de su silla observando al chico.

Bueno, si, podía verlo ahora que se lo habían aclarado. Wolfram estaba en otro mundo completamente distinto al de ellos y parecía muy feliz con eso. ¡Como si el pudiera entenderlo! Ni siquiera comprendía del todo la elección de su pareja, el Maou estaba bien pero carecía de refinamiento o modales realmente correctos. Pero lo envidiaba un poco, sentía una pequeña punzada de curiosidad respecto al tema.

Estaría bien enamorarse, tal vez, no estaba seguro_. "Tal vez diga que si a la propuesta de Lady Rochefort"_ que aunque era hermosa, no era tan refinada. Pero tal vez podría aprender algo de su sobrino. Todo era tan raro, y esta gente que les rodeaba lo consideraba todo normal que sintió que estaría bien doblegarse un poco.

* * *

Las reflexiones personales estaban a la orden del día. Además de los hombres de la casa Bielefeld, Greta seguía sumida en sus cavilaciones.

Se sentía rara. Tenía pechos. Eso era algo que había pasado hace un tiempo, de repente estaban ahí. Aunque era apenas notable, hoy por primera vez lo había enmarcado con el corte de este vestido. También se había peinado el cabello tres veces más de lo normal, y hecho unas trenzas que se unían en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Aprovechando que su padre estaba alejado de la realidad se acercó a él con tranquilidad pero algo de nervios. Sabía que si uno de sus padres notaria el cambio seria Wolfram, y seguramente lo reprobaría.

—Papá, ¿qué te parece mi vestido? Como he tenido buenos resultados en mi última presentación de etiqueta el Sr. Hyscliff me lo ha regalado.

Intentó suavizar el notable cambio recalcando su avance en los estudios.

—Es hermoso Greta.

"_¿Qué? ¡Pero si ni siquiera lo has mirado!"_. Se ofendió un poco por la total falta de atención de su padre, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que se ponga así, últimamente este nuevo comportamiento se había hecho costumbre. Tomaría ventaja de ello.

—¿Puedo ir a montar con ese niño que conocimos antes?

Oh, esta había sido una buena, bastante arriesgada. La había soltado sin dar tantas vueltas, pero no estaba segura de que la dejaría pasar, tal vez ahora volvería a la consciencia de inmediato al escuchar que era un niño. Ni hablar de su plan real respecto a esto. Greta quería que ese chico la note, iba a intentar que se interese en ella y conquistarlo. No porque realmente le gustara, sino porque necesitaba un sujeto de experimentos.

—Si por supuesto, toma, diviértete. Ah, el color negro te queda muy bien —dijo Wolfram y aun con la mirada perdida metió la mano en el bolsillo y le dio dos billetes de 100.

Bueno, no esperaba eso, ¡pero quien era ella para negar el doble de su mesada que apareció de repente!

* * *

Cecilie rió al ver esa escena. Wolfram era igual a su padre, y eso le traía hermosos recuerdos. Extendió una mano y la posó sobre la de Waltorana para reconfortarlo.

—Ella va a estar bien —le dijo aun sonriendo—, está en _esa_ edad. Wolfram también.

Por la cara del hombre supo que tampoco entendía nada de mujeres.

* * *

Greta no tenía madre, pero tenía dos padres. No estaba tan mal, pero a veces se sentía algo triste por ello.

Las niñas del instituto habían ido al baile con sus madres, tenían hermosos vestidos y complicados peinados que ellas les habían hecho, e incluso accesorios a juego. Ella también tenía un lindo vestido, nada que envidiarle a ningún otro, y dos papás hermosos, pero era diferente. Aunque ambos eran sumamente apuestos, no eran una mamá dulce y delicada con perfume de flores silvestres.

Además, sus compañeras habían dicho _cosas_ sobre ellos. Greta siempre supo que Yuuri era el hombre más hermoso que pudieran encontrar en ese mundo, siempre le gustaron sus ojos y su cabello, además de que tenía esos rasgos tan lindos y especiales, pero no le había dado tanta importancia. Wolfram era un mazoku, y todos ellos eran apuestos, pero su padre realmente era perfecto y destacaba del resto. Y los dos juntos, bueno, las chicas se pusieron raras. Había aprendido un par de cosas ese día, cosas que antes le causaban repulsión y ahora no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad al respecto. Incluso las cursilerías sobre el romance parecían un tanto más interesantes que siempre.

Greta consideraba que las otras niñas eran más bonitas que ella, sabía que ella podía ser así de bonita también, si se arreglaba, pero no se consideraba muy delicada que digamos. En realidad, era bastante machona y siempre había estado feliz con ello.

Hoy se había puesto ropa más femenina que la que usaba normalmente para montar con Wolfram. Polainas blancas adornadas con una hilera de botones y botines negros, medias negras y un vestido negro de cuello cuadrado que enmarcaba la zona del busto al usar una camisa blanca debajo. Su pecho aún era bastante plano, así como toda su figura, pero le había parecido una mejora importante. Además, hoy ostentaba el color negro, que era lo único que Wolfram había notado antes. Eso dejaba bien en claro su posición como la hija del Maou.

Buscó al niño —Ricchie si no recordaba mal— y lo encontró no muy lejos. Estaba agachado revolviendo con un palo la tierra en busca de algo en de uno de los maceteros del rosedal. Lo miro de lejos un poco. No le interesaba realmente, pero no podía negar que era lindo, la mayoría de los mazokus lo eran. Y además era el único niño de su edad que había en ese lugar. La única opción realmente.

Se acercó despacio y pensó que no debería agacharse, porque siempre se ponía en cuclillas como su padre, así que se paró delicadamente a su lado y se arregló los mechones de su cabello mientras sonreía.

—Hola —dijo de forma dulce e inocente.

Él la miro, para nada sorprendido, con sus cejas severas de color cobre igual al de su cabello. No respondió.

Bien, si no la encontraba atractiva no le importaba. O tendría que convencerlo, o recaer en su status para que él le siguiera el juego interesado. Lo único que quería es que se interesara aunque sea un poco.

—¿Qué haces? —decidió preguntar ignorando su falta de cortesía.

—Estoy buscando piedras de colores.

Miró el pequeño pilón que tenía a un lado del pozo en la tierra negra, había algunas bastante bonitas. Ella tenía un tarro lleno en su habitación, y de vez en cuando, cuando iban al lago, revolvía el barro para encontrar las más lisas y redonditas. Esas eran sus favoritas. ¡Pero no podía decir eso! No quedaría bien que admitiera que le gustaba jugar con barro, ya había escuchado a sus amigas quejarse de que eso era asqueroso.

—¿No preferirías ir a montar conmigo en vez de ensuciarte con eso? —insinuó con un poco de coquetería, o lo que supuso que era coquetería, y se inclinó para ver si la miraba—. Te dejaré que me ayudes a subir al caballo.

No parecía realmente interesado, menos cuando consiguió una piedra particularmente reluciente de color verde claro, era bastante linda. Pero le enojaba la actitud de Ricchie. ¿Qué le pasaba a este chico?

—Incluso dejaré que me tomes la mano —mejoró la oferta claramente.

—¿Por qué querría tomarte la mano? —preguntó Ricchie con algo de asco.

Greta sintió que le palpitaban las sienes. Había intentado la táctica amigable e inocente de Yuuri, pero ahora el lado prepotente de Wolfram ganaba la pelea. Con las manos en las caderas se echó el cabello hacia atrás de nuevo y lo miró desde arriba.

—¡Bien, como quieras! De hecho, puedo montar perfectamente sola, incluso tengo varios premios de salto para que sepas. Quédate con tu tierra y tus piedras, aunque si quieres saber, es mejor buscarlas en la vera de un lago.

Se dio media vuelta enojada y se fue, no necesitaba soportar que nadie atentara contra su propio orgullo. Sea por buscar piedritas, o por montar un caballo, ella era una mujer capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. _"¿Por qué no querría tomarme la mano? Bueno, yo tampoco sé de qué sirve eso, pero eso no importa, ¡debería ser un honor!"_.

Se subió enojada al potro que el mozo de cuadras había preparado luego de revisar los arneses y salió al trote por el lugar. Montar la calmaba, era algo que disfrutaba mucho, especialmente si iba rápido. Se reprochó internamente, las otras chicas solían dar paseos lentos y con gracia, pero alejó esas ideas porque para ella eso era sumamente aburrido.

Al volver al lugar de donde salió, Ricchie estaba parado junto al poste donde se ataban los caballos, pero no había otro caballo como para montar juntos, así que entendió que no había cambiado de idea. Pero la estaba esperando, y ahora si parecía más interesado, ¿tal vez solo necesitaba una demostración?

—Oye, te traje un regalo, baja rápido que quiero dártelo.

Eso era algo inesperado. _"¿Que podrá ser?"_ se preguntó algo ilusionada. No veía flores, serian demasiado evidentes aunque las escondiera a su espalda, Ricchie era pequeño, así que su cuerpo no podía tapar un ramo. Tal vez era solo una rosa…

Al bajar y acercarse él llevó su mano de una forma brusca directo frente a su cara, muy cerca de los ojos haciendo que pusiera la vista bizca. Había una ranita en su palma, Greta se la quedó mirando sin entender.

"_Oh bueno, al menos ha intentado, supongo que debo darle merito por eso. Y no es como si no me gustara"_. Era un regalo poco convencional, pero ella también tenía que esforzarse un poco, ¿verdad? Todo esto era muy nuevo.

—Es muy linda, gracias.

La tomó en las manos y la miro más de cerca, en realidad si era bastante linda. Era de las que más le gustaban, las verdes con panza blanca y ojos graciosos, con esos deditos en forma de pequeñas bolitas. Puso un dedo e hizo que la rana se agarrara de él para ver bien sus patitas.

Al mirar a Ricchie vio clara decepción en su rostro, ya no estaba alegre como hace un momento. Su boca formaba una mueca hacia abajo y sus cejas sorprendidas arrugaban su ceño.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Necesitas ir al baño? —le preguntó Greta.

—Tú… no eres como las otras niñas. —No era una pregunta realmente, así que se alegró de no tener que responder a eso.

Greta suspiró, tal vez no tenía sentido lo del coqueteo después de todo. Pero al menos tenía alguien con quien podía hacer amigos.

* * *

Wolfram había vuelto en sí y estaba sentado con su familia y Yuuri en la mesa del jardín disfrutando de la merienda. Greta había vuelto apenas los vio juntos, ella adoraba colgarse entre las sillas de ambos y recibir cualquier atención que él o el otro chico le dieran.

Hasta que apareció Ricchie. El niño vino corriendo emocionado y se paró a unos metros de ellos saludando con la cabeza y luego mirándola a ella.

—¿Quieres venir a buscar más piedras conmigo?

—¿Al borde del estanque?

—Sí, deje a Doris en el agua.

—¿Quién es Doris? —preguntó Yuuri intrigado, ya podía sentir que no le iba a gustar a ninguno la respuesta.

—La rana que me regaló Ricchie —dijo Greta.

Ambos niños salieron corriendo antes de poder procesar lo que estaba pasando. A la distancia vio claramente como Ricchie le daba la mano a Greta. Yuuri fue el primero en saltar de su asiento y correr unos pazos desesperado, volteo para buscar su apoyo con una mirada consternada.

—¿V-viste eso?

Wolfram se había deprimido, Yuuri no parecía saber qué hacer, y él menos.

—¿Por qué tiene que crecer tan rápido? —Cuando dijo eso Yuuri pareció querer llorar—. M-me siento viejo… ¿porque crece tan rápido? Yuuri…

—Wolf… —dijo él con la misma voz lamentosa.

* * *

Yuuri y Wolfram se abrazaron a unos metros de Cecilie y Waltorana mientras lloriqueaban y lagrimeaban como el par de padres idiotas que eran.

—¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? —preguntó Waltorana.

—Ah, ¿su majestad y Wolfram están otra vez haciendo eso? —comentó la voz cantarina de Anissina a sus espaldas, rodeó la mesa y tomó asiento.

Conrart estaba con ella y ocupó la última silla cerrando el círculo. Echo un vistazo a los dos chicos y sonrió.

—Es normal en ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	5. Capítulo 5

**El príncipe de Bielefeld – Capítulo 5**

.

.

.

.

.

—Mmmh, Anissina, ¿puedes hacer una tintura de cabello de un solo uso? ¿Algo que pueda ponerme y que se vaya luego de un lavado?

—¿Un cambio de color rápido de un solo uso, y que cubra el cabello negro? —Contempló la inventora—. Me tomará dos horas.

—¿Dos horas? ¡Genial!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Yuuri madrugó. Se levantó incluso antes de que saliera el sol y se apresuró a utilizar la tintura que había pedido, esperando que al volver y bañarse no sucediera nada extraño. El color de su cabello pasó a ser de un castaño cobrizo que no le quedaba bien del todo, pero como no hacia esto por coquetería sino por necesidad le importó poco ese detalle.

Se escapó por la ventana aprovechando que su habitación estaba en la planta baja y comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo mientras los primeros rayos del sol golpeaban horizontalmente desde el final del camino.

Sus ropas normales eran cómodas. La noche anterior robó unos bollos de la cocina para improvisar un desayuno, así que sacó el primero de la bolsa y le dio un mordisco. Con esa apariencia completamente normal se adentró en el pueblo a paso tranquilo sin ningún problema.

Pocos negocios comenzaban a abrir sus puertas, barriendo las veredas, colocando los manteles en las mesas, o limpiando los vidrios de los escaparates. Se paró frente a una librería, una gran caja de pinturas se exponía en el mejor lugar como centro principal de la atención para los clientes. Madera de roble oscura bien barnizada, bordes revestidos con punteras de metal y enganches bien pulidos, y los pomos bien ordenados según el color dentro de ella.

Ya sabía lo que quería comprar.

* * *

Conrart estaba reclinado contra la pared mientras supervisaba que ninguno de los soldados aflojara su posición. Tenía a los tres castigados sosteniendo el cuerpo sobre el piso, pero sin hacer las flexiones de brazos, desde hacía más de media hora. Y aún faltaba media hora más, o tal vez mas ya que había decidido tomar un desayuno liviano compuesto de fruta allí mismo parado.

Llevaba dos días con este castigo, aunque le sabia a poco no se le había ocurrido aun otra cosa, y por experiencia propia sabía que los tres hombres sufrirían los calambres y el desgaste de los músculos durante un tiempo. Luego de esta serie faltaban otras cuatro más de distintas posiciones, todo calculado para que no les quedara un lugar sin ser torturado lentamente cada hora. Si a Yuuri le había dolido, les dolería más entonces, y él no tendría que ponerles una sola mano encima.

Gracias a que comenzó con esto desde antes del amanecer pudo observar al chico delgado escudriñándose por la salida contigua de la mansión. Se separó de la pared curioso y dudó en seguirlo, pero solo fue por un instante.

* * *

Ya iban cinco lugares, y cinco rechazos rotundos.

La suerte de Yuuri no era buena, un chico flacucho y con actitud decidida pero que parecía de pocas luces no atraía la atención de nadie que necesitara un empleado. Y para peor, aunque era un pueblo grande no abundaban las ofertas de trabajo.

Siguió intentado, entrando en una tienda y saliendo enseguida para entrar a la siguiente. Como mucho alguna que otra persona lo miraba de arriba abajo durante un instante, como si contemplara la idea, pero no era tomado demasiado enserio. Se miró la venda de la mano, ofrecerse para labores manuales con esa apariencia no estaba ayudando.

La calle principal le duró poco. Ningún negocio de buena apariencia como esos lo iba a tomar, así que doblo en la esquina y observo con más detenimiento cada local de la calle aledaña. Esta vez decidió no entrar en todos sino pensarlo de otra manera. La panadería parecía un negocio familiar, no necesitarían a nadie teniendo a los hijos jóvenes para dar una mano, otros locales de ropa ostentosos simplemente no sentaban con su imagen campechana, la herrería no parecía una buena opción para un esguince de muñeca…

Había un local al final de la tercera cuadra que tenía un aspecto polvoriento y viejo, con el color de la madera añejada por los años y la falta de un toque femenino. Yuuri observó dentro, el cristal mugriento en los bordes solo dejaba una ventana empañada en el centro, si no lo contrataban al menos estaría bien que le pagaran por fregarlos porque realmente lo necesitaba. Los cacharros y cosas viejas se apilaban en las viejas estanterías, y a pesar de que había demasiadas cosas parecía haber alguna clase de orden dentro del caos. La verdadera mercancía era evidente, las sillas de montar se apilaban contra el lado derecho y algunas estaban expuestas colgadas contra la pared.

El olor del cuero y la mezcla de sustancias para trabajarlo golpeo sus fosas nasales al entrar, sobre el mostrador había piezas de artefactos y juguetes.

Era complicado decir qué clase de negocio era. Le recordaba una vieja zapatería de barrio, pero también a una relojería, o alguna clase de tienda de muñecos artesanales a la antigua. De esos que hacen trenes de madera y caballitos mecedores a escala para niños.

—Umm… ¿Hola? —dijo Yuuri en voz alta pero con un dejo de duda y algo de timidez. Aun se preguntaba qué clase de persona era el dueño de este lugar.

El viejo que apareció por la puerta que daba al fondo hizo que Yuuri pensara: _¿A Santa no le iba bien y se jubiló en el mundo de los mazokus?_ _¿Dónde están los duendes?_

Por la apariencia de local el viejo no tenía ni duendes, ni ayudantes, ni hijos, y no parecía que hubiera ninguna señora mayor de rostro regordete y sonrisa simpática que horneara galletas y limpiara las estanterías.

Los pequeños lentes redondos sobre su nariz se deslizaron un poco más abajo cuando inclino la cabeza para darle una mirada crítica con sus ojos celestes acuosos. No se podía decir que pareciera una persona amable ni simpática, ni tampoco que fuera a sonreír de un momento a otro. El viejo no dijo nada y quitó la vista cuando Yuuri se lo quedo mirando en silencio, se le había olvidado que decir y no estaba pensando en nada en concreto.

Simplemente no sabía cómo tratar con un tipo que debía tener probablemente más de 300 años y se le notaban en la mirada. Superado por el peso de su experiencia de vida y el no saber qué línea de pensamientos tenía esa persona lo observo darle la espalda.

Era un hombre fornido pero de baja estatura, cabello blanco fino hasta en las cejas, sin mencionar la barba, y ropa vieja. Apenas entró en la habitación cerca de él su olor particular invadió el ambiente, o tal vez simplemente era su aura, no estaba seguro. Sea como fuera, tenía algo que a Yuuri le perturbaba un poco, e incluso le daba miedo.

Pero Yuuri era un chico de mente simple, sin mucho tacto o modales, así que preguntó sin vueltas. —¿Tiene trabajo?

Cuando el hombre volteo y volvió a mirarlo Yuuri pensó que ese gesto de observar por sobre sus lentes era marca registrada, sus ojos le recordaban bastante a los de Gwendal.

La sensación era la misma que tuvo al ser observado por los dueños de otros locales, se sentía un poco vulnerable y se cuestionó de nuevo que clase de impresión estaba dando. ¿Se habría olvidado de alguna regla? ¿Debería presentar un currículum y vestir un traje? Para una tienda como esa, esas cosas no eran necesarias. Corrió la vista y observó el polvo que había trascendido su estado polvoriento para convertirse en alguna clase de materia sólida pegada a la base del mostrador de madera. ¿Se podía fregar, o había que cincelarlo?

La voz del hombre devolvió su atención a la situación. La pregunta rompió con su acostumbramiento a los rechazos que venía sufriendo.

—¿Qué sabes hacer?

Era una pregunta simple, pero lo sorprendió y lo tuvo que pensar durante un momento. Eso no sumaba nada a las buenas impresiones.

—¿Fregar…? —dijo estúpidamente guiado por su línea de pensamiento básico. Decidió que ya que su simpleza era uno de sus puntos fuertes, le daría rienda suelta—. Barrer, acomodar, aspirar… ah no, eso aquí no se usa, así que supongo que será pulir o algo así. Puedo limpiar las ventanas, me parece que lo necesitan. También puedo hacer trabajo pesado, cargar cosas, ir a buscar provisiones, o lo que necesite. Soy atlético, no hay problema si tengo que correr largas distancias, no voy a cansarme tan fácilmente, así que puedo entregar mensajes o hacer recados.

El punto bueno era que a pesar de que no tenía habilidades especiales sonaba bastante confiado en que podría hacer las cosas que decía. Pero eso no impresionaba a nadie, menos al hombre mayor que hora revolvía una vieja caja con cosas luego de haberle quitado la vista de encima. Sin mirarlo largó otra pregunta, no parecía tener más interés en el joven muchachito.

—¿Sabes hacer algo útil?

—¡¿Útil?! ¿No es acaso todo lo que dije útil de alguna manera? —Cuestionó Yuuri con una muy leve indignación—. Mi madre dice que el diablo está en los detalles, así que hasta la mínima cosa es útil para algo. Además, puedo hacer muchas cosas, pero… ¿qué es lo que hacen aquí? ¿Fabrican juguetes, arreglan zapatos, arreglan relojes? ¿Y qué pasa con todas esas sillas de montar y esas piezas desparramadas?

La tienda no tenía sentido para él, menos aun siendo un estudiante promedio de la Tierra. No podría comprender el estilo de un negocio lleno de artesanías de época.

—No pareces muy inteligente, niño.

La mano grande y callosa del hombre desparramo varias pizas pequeñas sobre el mostrador, Yuuri reconoció los engranajes y tornillos, el resto parecían demasiado específicas. Lo cierto era que tal vez no parecía muy avispado a primer vistazo, casi todo el mundo que conocía al rey por primera vez solía pensar eso, pero Yuuri tenía la inteligencia promedio de una persona del Siglo XXI, lo cual abarcaba más de tecnología de lo que cualquier persona de este mundo podría entender.

—Que no lo parezca no significa que no lo sea —respondió con normalidad. Sus ojos, ahora marrones por los lentes, se encontraron con el celeste pálido. El punto negro en medio del iris del hombre le llamaba la atención, tal vez por eso su mirada era tan penétrate, sus ojos eran demasiado claros y resaltaba con fuerza.

El viejo parecía inteligente, o al menos portador de la gran cantidad de sabiduría que su longevidad había acumulado. A pesar de que no lo entendía sentía valor para enfrentarlo, pero tener valor significa que el miedo está presente. O más bien era cautela, Yuuri pensó que lo que necesitaba para tratar con este hombre era observarlo bien para saber qué curso de acción tomar.

Al menos había pasado más tiempo en esa tienda que en todas las demás juntas. Eso no era necesariamente bueno si no conseguía un trabajo, sería solo tiempo perdido.

—Treinta dólares por día. De las cinco a las once.

Yuuri no tenía muchos días para trabajar, pero no podría decir eso. Le dio pena tener que tomar la responsabilidad sabiendo que renunciaría pronto. Puso en la balanza su propia conveniencia: el sueldo era poco, lo mejor sería conseguir un trabajo mejor pago para que esos pocos días rindieran fruto, pero para conseguir un mejor sueldo necesitaba otro tipo de tienda, donde no lo contratarían porque sí. Y la seguidilla de rechazos avalaba la teoría de que no se le daría fácilmente. Incluso podría gastarse esos preciados días tan solo buscando el trabajo.

—Está bien —aceptó, no podía darse el lujo de seguir pensando opciones. Treinta dólares tendrían que ser suficientes para algo, pero eso era lo que había decidido que recibiría hoy—. Me parece poco cinco dólares por hora, pero no estoy en posición de regatearlo, así que solo pediré comenzar hoy y recibir mi primer sueldo. Incluso puedo quedarme hasta las doce.

—A las once se cierra la tienda.

—Oh, bueno, ¿pero me va a pagar igual?

—Veinticinco dólares.

"_¡Viejo tacaño!"_

* * *

Una hora después seguía sentado en una mesa vieja pero maciza armando un mecanismo a cuerda para un juguete.

El viejo había pasado varias veces cerca y le observaba, aunque Yuuri nunca levantó la cabeza y continuaba con su tarea concentrado sabía muy bien que estaba siendo vigilado. A pesar de que era consciente que la gente lo sobreestimaba, y su baja autoestima avalaba esas primeras impresiones como bien merecidas, no se consideraba estúpido. Era capaz de reparar algo como esto si le dedicaba el tiempo necesario.

No era tan complicado observar el mecanismo y comprender como funcionaba. No era un chico que se hubiera pasado gran parte de su infancia abriendo aparatos para verlos por dentro, pero alguna que otra vez había arreglado por su cuenta sus juguetes o incluso su consola de video juegos de manera muy básica. Al menos tenía experiencia usando destornilladores y otras herramientas pequeñas, y aunque era un chico inquieto y deportista estaba logrando concentrarse bastante.

De vez en cuando había observado lo que hacía el viejo, Elgar, ya que ahora sabía su nombre. Al parecer la reparación de artefactos era un negocio aledaño, se notaba que las sillas de montar eran la verdadera artesanía. No creía que le fuera a dejar tocar algo como eso, Elgar se encargaba de todo por su cuenta y viendo los trabajos ya terminados en exposición era obvio que no solo sabía cómo hacer algo funcional, sino que también tenía la mano de un artista. Había una silla en particular que destacaba, cuero pintado en blanco con trenzados y grabados muy complejos.

El martilleo era esporádico, cada pieza era marcada con cuidado, el golpe que le daba con la masa de madera a las pequeñas estacas de metal era seco y fuerte. Yuuri había observado sus movimientos, acostumbrado a la precisión del pitcher en el béisbol analizo los músculos de su brazo al bajar el martillo y la forma en que este calzaba perfectamente en el centro contra le estaca.

No estaba seguro del nombre de ninguna de las herramientas, pero con su vista perfecta era fácil escudriñar en los objetos sobre la mesa, sentía curiosidad por ver de cerca cada uno de los motivos en las estacas de metal que estaba usando. Todas estaban guardadas en una gran caja de metal con compartimientos, había de todos los tamaños y formas. Para los diseños más grandes se grababa con las piezas más gruesas, pero había que combinarlas una al lado de la otra con golpes precisos hasta que la imagen que quería formar apareciera. De esa forma había visto como un león y un escudo de armas era dibujado en el lapso de una hora, parte por parte, detalle sobre detalle, agujero por agujero. Era un trabajo de locos, pero se sentía tentado de intentarlo.

Divagó, _¿qué tal sería regalarle a Wolfram una silla?_ Pero no podía, le tomaría semanas hacer algo como eso, tal vez un mes sin experiencia. ¿Comprarla? Menos que menos, no quería ni saber el precio de una de esas cosas. Suspiró, "_ah que mal se siente ser pobre con un prometido de gustos caros"_.

Volvió la vista al mecanismo, el tambor de chapa estaba apoyado en la mesa conteniendo todas las piezas, solo faltaba agregar las últimas dos y debería andar la cuerda. Había que colocarlo en el muñeco de madera que tenía a un lado y con suerte caminaría.

Se hubiera sentido más seguro si le hubiera pedido cargar sacos de provisiones, o fajos de tiras de cuero de aquí para allá. Si no podía arreglar los muñecos tal vez este sería su primer y último día. Esperaba que el siguiente recado no fuera un reloj.

* * *

Conrart estaba mirando de lejos la fachada del negocio viejo, sucio y polvoriento. Tenía una idea general de lo que sucedía, pero ese sentimiento de no entender como funcionaba la mente de ese chico seguía latente. Atando cabos, una sonrisa acaramelada se formó en su rostro.

—Milord… —le interrumpió la voz de uno de los soldados—, ¿hay alguna razón por la que sea necesario vigilar este negocio?

Aún no había dado órdenes y las dos personas que le acompañaban no comprendían absolutamente nada. Con calma saco la navaja que había guardado en el bolsillo y corto una tajada de fruta, la tensión de los dos hombres era evidente. Todo lo que Lord Weller hacia estaba calculado para incomodarlos, incluso las simpáticas sonrisas.

Para cuando uno de los dos jóvenes logró pasar saliva con un duro trago que hizo evidente su nerviosismo, se decidió a responder.

—Por supuesto. —Hubo una pausa larga, innecesaria e incómoda—. A partir de hoy quiero que monten guardia y vigilen esa tienda. De incognito. El horario empieza a las cuatro y termina cuando él regrese al castillo. Los ejercicios que ya no pueden realizar por la mañana se harán por la noche.

No había necesidad de que ellos vigilaran a Yuuri a la ida, eso podría hacerlo él tranquilamente. Levantarlos temprano y hacerlos dormir tarde era un clásico.

Mientras los dejaba en el lugar comenzó a pensar en los detalles, necesitaba algo que volviera esta tarea algo aún más molesta.

* * *

Ya mucho más cerca del horario de cierre del primer día, Yuuri tenía que completar un último recado. Con un sentimiento de cierto orgullo por haber completado todo lo que se le pidió hasta ahora, entró a la herrería.

Estaba sucio, olía extraño y hacia un impresionante calor dentro, incluso cuando la fragua estaba lejos más adentro del establecimiento. Habían varios tipos de yunques en el lugar, muchachos jóvenes y fornidos martillaban y se movían de un lado a otro con las ropas manchadas de hollín y húmedas por el sudor.

De repente el complejo de inferioridad natural del joven rey salió a flote. Incluso si todos eso muchachos rondaban su edad, o hasta había uno que parecía de menos, eran el día y la noche comparados con él. Su cuerpo de deportista no podía ganar la batalla contra unos músculos forjados a martillazos. La felicidad que le invadía interiormente hace un rato disminuyó dos puntos.

A pesar de que iba vestido de manera simple y se creía un chico común y corriente, sus rasgos extranjeros y la ropa de mejor calidad de lo que Yuuri podría notar, hacían evidente las diferencias de castas. El sentimiento general de los chicos empleados era similar al de Yuuri, pero en el sentido opuesto. Un chico lindo y con cierto aire refinado había entrado a la tienda.

—¿Buscabas algo?

La voz a su derecha lo hizo voltear y dejar de clavar la vista en los bíceps de un muchacho mayor que forjaba una hoja a fuerza de golpes, dobleces y más golpes. Aquel hombre mucho mayor y curtido tenía la apariencia de ser el encargado.

Se hubiese quedado dudando si no fuera porque sabía que tenía poco tiempo, necesitaba volver con las cosas hechas rápido y apenas se cumpliera el horario volver a la mansión. Ya de por si no sabía que excusa iba a poner cuando Wolfram notara su ausencia, tendría que pensarlo un poco en el camino.

Sacó la lista del bolsillo y se la extendió. —Todas estas cosas.

El pedido no parecía estar preparado con anticipación, ni ser lo suficientemente importante como para que nadie detenga su trabajo. El papel pasó a manos del chico más jovencito que empezó a revolver latas y cajas echando distintas cosas pequeñas de metal en varias bolsas. Una que otra pieza no era de metal sino de madera. Curioso, Yuuri se estiró un poco para observar desde su lugar lo que había fuera de la puerta lateral, las pilas de madera estaban al fondo. Imagino que seguramente había un hacha por algún lado y los músculos de estos tipos seguirían entrenándose con ella luego de dejar el martillo.

El chico pequeño pero fibroso se acercó, tenía una marca horizontal raspada con hollín en la mejilla derecha, no había tiempo para pensar en lavarse las manos a cada rato si tenías que tocarte el rostro. El cabello grasoso enmarcaba su frente con dos mechos amplios y curvados.

—Aquí tienes, ¿es todo lo que necesitas?

—Sí, es todo.

Aunque lo aceptó de buena gana y pagó por todas las cosas, el joven japonés tomo asiento fuera de la tienda y echo el contenido de la primera bolsa sobre el borde de la camiseta en su regazo. Acunando todas las partes comenzó a comparar el contenido de cada bolsa con la lista. A pesar de que eran muchísimas piecitas le tomó poco tiempo.

—…Dieciocho… diecinueve… Mmmn, solo diecinueve.

Metió la mayoría de las clavijas a la bolsa de tela y se apresuró a entrar de nuevo, miro a ambos lados y encontró al chico haciendo alguna otra tarea apartado a un lado. Se dirigió directo hacia él pasando por el lado que parecía menos peligroso para moverse.

—Oye —le interrumpió. Ser seguro de sí mismo no era el mayor punto fuerte de Yuuri, pero como estaba apurado y la costumbre de ser rey había dado sus frutos, el chico dio un pequeño respingo. —Solo hay diecinueve de estos, estoy seguro que eran veinte.

Ser enfrentado por un chico mayor y de extraños pero muy bonitos ojos era complicado. El chico de los ojos color avellana se lo quedó mirando, no porque no comprendiera que era lo que pedía, sino porque por un momento estaba debatiendo algunas otras cosas. Yuuri insistió acercando la mano con la clavija de nuevo.

—¿Me puedes dar otro? Estoy apurado.

No hubo tiempo para que reaccionara, de la puerta que estaba al lado de ellos volvió a aparecer el hombre de antes.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó pasándose el dorso de la mano por la barbilla y echo un vistazo a su ayudante. Sus ojos pasaron de un chico a otro mientras evidentemente contemplaba la posibilidad de algún problema.

—O-olvide una pieza, ¡lo siento!

Girando sobre sus talones el aprendiz salió corriendo a buscar lo que faltaba dentro de algún tarro enorme, y tardaría más de lo necesario eligiendo una pieza particularmente buena para este cliente.

Yuuri observo al tipo y sin tapujos lo cuestiono. —¿Es la clase de tipo que golpea los aprendices?

—¿Qué?

—Le pregunte si va a golpearlo.

—¿Me estás preguntando si lo golpeo a menudo?

—Sí, eso mismo.

El hombre miró a Yuuri un momento, le parecía demasiado joven pero tenía algo en la mirada que merecía respeto. Se quedó intentando descifrar que era por un momento.

—¡Aquí esta!

Como el chico de cabello ondulado volvió y le interrumpió dejó de observarle. Chasqueo la lengua y le dio una cachetada a la parte trasera de la cabeza, lo que hizo que se le callera la pieza que recién traía en las manos. El chico se apresuró a levantarla abochornado notablemente por hacer un papelón delante de este cliente en particular. El rubor en sus mejillas era evidente, y dos de los otros muchachos que estaban cerca pararon con lo que hacían para reírse por lo bajo e intercambiar una mirada cómplice entre ellos.

—Creo que eso te dará una respuesta —le dijo el hombre a Yuuri. El cachetazo tenía la apariencia de un correctivo cariñoso y no algo hecho con malicia. Cuando el chico se levantó agarró su cabeza con una sola mano sin problema, enredándosele los dedos sucios en su cabello—. Este es mi hijo más chico, y es el que siempre da la nota. No voy a negar que ha conocido mi cinturón varias veces.

Mientras Yuuri tomaba la pieza sin prestar mucha atención a un chico algo enamorado, habló a su padre.

—No lo apruebo —dijo naturalmente, el hombre se lo quedo mirando así como los otros dos muchachos detrás—. Eso de golpear a los niños, ya sabes… No lo apruebo. Deberías pensarlo de nuevo.

El hombre miró por sobre el hombro de Yuuri a los otros dos hijos mayores y estos se encogieron de hombros, uno de ellos sonrió divertido por la situación. Ambos podían recordar bien haber tenido la edad de su hermanito, y haber conocido ese cinturón también.

Los ojos duros pero para nada llenos de malicia del dueño volvieron a Yuuri.

—¿Leíste la lista antes de irte? ¿Para saber si todas las piezas estaban?

—Sí, no tengo tiempo para volver hoy otra vez.

La mano del hombre cayó de nuevo sobre su hijo menor, un zamarreo que tal vez era de cariño o tal vez era para espabilarlo, y lo mando de nuevo hacia un costado a hacer algo.

—A Elgar le va a gustar eso. Un ayudante atento al detalle. Está vez lo sacó bueno —rio el hombre.

—¿Conoce al viejo? —preguntó Yuuri curioso.

—Por supuesto, Elgar trabaja con esta tienda desde que era de mi padre. —Contento por algo que Yuuri no entendía, el hombre palmeó sus espalda y lo hizo girar hacia la puerta. Con la mayor amabilidad y cariño que un herrero curtido podría demostrar, lo echó afuera—. ¿No dijiste que no tenías tiempo? entonces vamos, no puedo tenerte aquí en el camino todo el día. Vete a hacer tu trabajo… ¡Ah! ¡Y vuelve cuando quieras! ¡A este de aquí seguramente se le caerán las medias al verte!

Yuuri, algo confundido por el comentario y por verse no solo en la calle sino caminando como le indicaron, miró por sobre el hombro y vio como el chico comenzaba a pelear con su padre a lo lejos. No entendió bien el comentario, pero por cómo se reían todos del aprendiz sabía que le estaban tomando el pelo. Ah, ni siquiera pregunto el nombre de nadie. Y habló de más sobre cosas personales de nuevo. Se reprochó a s mismo por ser maleducado como podría reprocharle Wolfram cualquier día de la semana y siguió caminando.

* * *

—Ah, ¡Conrart!

El hijo del medio fue interceptado apenas estaba entrando a la zona cercana a la mansión. Conrart dio la vuelta a la pequeña plaza principal compuesta de una fuente y las veredas pavimentadas de piedra y se paró cerca de un banco.

—Wolfram... —Quería saludar, pero como siempre el apresuramiento del chico corto sus palabras.

—¿Dónde está Yuuri? —le preguntó directamente, sus ojos se clavaron directo en los suyos—. ¿Sabes dónde está, verdad?

Se quedó pensando y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, no podía mentir. Aunque lo hiciera Wolfram seguiría intentando presionar, era más fácil ser directo, pero vago.

—Está en el pueblo por algo.

Era bueno que en ese lugar Wolfram no contara con su red de informantes, o al menos no había notado que la tuviera preparada.

—¡¿Ya se escapó?! E-eso es rápido… —Había demasiada decepción en esos ojos verdes como para que pasara desapercibida.

Su joven hermano miró hacia otro lado y saludó con la mano cambiando de expresión completamente, mucho más lejos estaban Greta y el niño noble que parecía ser su favorito del momento. Ella estaba en la edad en que eso era normal, no estaba muy seguro de que había pasado con su anterior novio, Pachiri.

Cuando Wolfram volteo hacia él de nuevo su ceño estaba fruncido otra vez. —¿Y lo has dejado allí solo?

—No, no está solo. De hecho creo que volverá en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, Wolf… —La vista del segundo hijo se posó en algo que él tenía en su mano. Se le escapó una suave risa—. Has comenzado a amarlo.

La sorpresa de Wolfram fue instantánea, luego de decirlo de ese modo se dio cuenta de las implicancias y decidió no retractarse. Era totalmente adorable. Y muy divertido también, ver como el color rojo subía llenando por completo sus mejillas e incluso su frente. No había humo real, pero la cara de su hermano igualmente se había prendido fuego.

—A-am… am... ¡¿amar?! ¡¿…Quien e-está hablando de a-amor?!

La risa de Conrart se intensifico un poco. —Pero se nota.

—¡¿S-se nota... qué?!

—Que has comenzado a amar el béisbol. —Se apiado del joven noble—. Supongo que en su caso es igual o peor. Seguramente su ida al pueblo tiene que ver con el béisbol.

No importa que dijera ahora, Wolfram estaba desconcertado. Aprovecho para echar tierra a cualquier teoría que pudiera surgir de la mente hiperactiva de este chico acerca de Yuuri.

—Incluso si te excusas conque solo lo haces por Greta, ella se ve muy contenta tan solo con su compañía —dijo Conrart y echo un vistazo hacia donde estaban los dos niños—. ¿Sabes que es lo que aso con Pachiri?

—A mí no me preguntes —evitó el tema Wolfram recobrando un poco la compostura. A pesar de su cambio de actitud sus orejas estaban inyectadas en sangre, y así se iban a quedar. —No creas que puedes evadir el tema de que dejaste a ese novato solo en el pueblo. Hump.

Era complicado aguantar la risa cuando Wolfram intentaba comportarse como siempre con la cara roja como un tomate.

* * *

—Pst.

—¿Uh?

Conrart se detuvo a medio camino en el pasillo y observo hacia el sonido. Detrás de una columna apareció una figura familiar con una amplia sonrisa blanca resplandeciente.

—¿Qué hay, Capitán? —Preguntó Josak con su habitual tono poco serio.

—Josak. ¿Desde cuando estás aquí? Nadie notificó que habías llegado.

—A donde quiera que mi jefe valla ahí debo estar, ¿no te parece? —comentó haciendo un ademan con el dedo y rascándose la barbilla, se inclinó hacia adelante y se puso más serio de repente y lo apuntó con el dedo—. Pero eso no es lo importante. ¡Hay algo de suma importancia que tengo que hablar contigo!

—¿Que es como para que te pongas así de serio? ¿Tiene que ver con Gwendal? ¿O con Anissina? ¿…O con ambos?

—No, no. Anini aún no ha hecho nada. Extrañamente… —dijo Josak pensativo, pero volvió al punto de inmediato—. ¡Nada de eso! ¡Esto es completamente tu culpa!

—¿Mi culpa?

—¡Sí! ¡Tú culpa! Siendo amigos, ¡¿cómo pudiste haber hecho una cosa como esa?!

—¿Qué…? Pero no recuerdo haberte hecho nada esta vez… ¿De que estas hablando?

—Esta vez… —murmuró Josak, y pensó: _¡¿A sí que las veces anteriores lo ha hecho a propósito?!_ Dejó las incertidumbres del pasado para otro momento y continuo serio—. ¿Acaso no somos cercanos?

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…

—No des vueltas, ¿somos cercanos o no? Pues claro que sí. Entonces, ¡¿si haces una cosa como esa, que va a ser de mi reputación?! Seguramente piensas que no soy lo suficientemente serio, pero tengo una imagen que cuidar, ¿sabe?

—Josak, ¿de que estas hablando?

—De lo que ha hecho con esos dos soldados, ¿de qué más podría estar hablando? Es terrible. ¡Nunca hubiera pensado que alguien como tú pudiera tener tan mal gusto! Tus preferencias dejarían helado a cualquiera como tus bromas…

Ah, tal vez no debería haberse metido con lo de las bromas. Después de todo el único a quien le soportaba sacar el tema era un pequeño rey muy lindo de cabellos negros.

* * *

Jeremy tenía la urgente necesidad de rascarse. Pero era una de esas necesidades que no se pueden saciar en público.

¿Qué parte de ir de incognito incluía puntilla? Especialmente la puntilla que roza las partes más íntimas del cuerpo de un hombre. Y la tela era demasiado ajustada, eso no le hacía gracia a los _amigos_.

Además, le dolían las pantorrillas, y con el paso de las horas también le dolía el trasero y las caderas por la innatural posición de sus piernas. Ya no sabía hacia qué lado echar el peso estando de pie, sea izquierda o derecha, o atrás o adelante, nada funcionaba para apaciguar los tacos.

A pesar de todo, Jeremy era un buen soldado. Continúo intentando plantar una buena sonrisa en su rostro. Pero para la gente que pasaba en realidad lucia como una mujer bastante extraña y con muchas ganas de ir al baño.

—¿…Estás bien?

—He visto mejores días —respondió Jeremy.

Su compañero estaba cerca, sostenía una canasta desde hacía dos horas. En la canasta había manzanas, debía ser como unos diez kilos de manzanas porque la comba del cesto era grande y la fruta rebosaba. Se podría haber puesto fácilmente un tablón ligero dentro y solo apilado un kilo o dos encima, pero no. Al menos el tenia sandalias bajas.

Jeremy no estaba seguro de si quería intercambiar esas sandalias y la canasta por los tacos.

Tenía la vista clavada en la tiendita, pero como de vez en cuando se aburría volvió a mirar hacia el piso y de reojo a la pollera de su compañero que no llegaba a tapar el vello masculino en sus tobillos y los dedos. Era horrendo, todo era horrendo.

Él se consideraba un buen soldado. Sonreía. Pero por dentro se preguntaba quien carajos lo había mandado a sentirse poderoso durante una noche como para apalear al rey.

—Es un buen chico, ¿no? —preguntó de repente su compañero.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién?

—Su Majestad.

—Cómo puedes decir que su majestad es un buen chico. ¿No es muy campechano dirigirse a él de esa forma? ¿De verdad le estas llamando chico?

—Oh, bueno. Su Majestad es una buena persona, eso quería decir. ¡Eso!

—Hum. Si, bueno, está bien. Creo que decir que es un buen chico es bastante acertado.

—Humf.

Robert rodó los ojos siendo bastante evidente como para verlo con claridad de reojo. Siendo que la charla apenas empezaba comenzaba a morir, Jeremy tuvo el impulso de mantenerla viva. En realidad hacia bastante que era compañeros, pero no hablaban tanto.

—Entonces. ¿Por qué se te ocurrió golpear a un buen chico? Digo, yo también lo hice, pero todo esto… —dijo señalando el vestido que llevaba puesto—. Ah, bueno, creo que ya no importa.

Hubo un silencio de apenas un breve momento, y una respuesta. —Parecía sospechoso —era lo lógico, Jeremy también pensaba lo mismo—, y pensé que iba a hacerte daño.

—¿…Hacerme daño? ¿Te refieres como a atacarme porque fui de frente, o algo así? La bolsa parecía un arma, sí.

—No lo sé, solo pensé que iba a hacerte daño. Por eso le golpee. Fue un reflejo.

—Ah, um. Está bien.

Entonces la conversación realmente murió. Jeremy sentía que el ambiente era un poco raro.

Poso la vista fija en la tienda y espero que pasara algo, pero como todo el resto del tiempo lo único que pasó era nada, y los minutos.

—¿Quieres cambiar?

—¿Qué si quiero cambiar qué? —cuestionó.

—Los zapatos.

—No estoy seguro de si quiero esa canasta —rio un poco.

—No iba a darte la canasta, solo los zapatos.

De repente estaba un poco más interesado, volteo a ver a su compañero con un deseo egoísta cada vez más fuerte. Habían marcas en su antebrazo debajo de la manija de mimbre tejido, incluso el notorio vello masculino de su brazo estaba arrancado. Se veía fatal, seguramente dejaría moretones y raspaduras, todo simplemente por estar de pie sosteniendo el objeto y transpirando.

Había notado lo firme que se paraba siempre su compañero, envidiaba un poco esa aura correcta que emanaba a veces, tan distinta a su personalidad dejada.

—No, estoy bien. Es lo que me ha tocado.

Tenía la sensación de que las cosas podían llegar a empeorar en este trabajo encubierto. Un par de zapatos el primer día no deberían ser nada.

—Está bien —dijo su compañero.

Podía ver la dulce sonrisa de reojo. Trago saliva. El maquillaje de mujer en su cara daba pena, y ese collar de perlas…

—Supongo que en realidad te queda —escucho que le decía con voz más suave, ni él ni su compañero se estaban mirando, y no sabía si debería hacerlo—. Luces bien…

—Umh.

No, no lo miró. Tan solo asintió levemente. Pero de repente Robert comenzaba a ser mucho más interesante que de costumbre.

* * *

—¿Un collar de perlas? ¿En serio? Debe de ser una broma, ¡¿alguna vez me has visto usar un collar de perlas?! Y la ropa, no me hagas entrar en detalles con esa ropa. ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!

—Es solo un castigo Josak, no hay porque tomarlo tan enserio.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme que no lo tome en serio? Esto… Esto va a pesar a mi reputación.

—Te estas poniendo muy dramático, no pensé que fuera tan importante…

—¿Sabes que es lo que más me molesta? No, ¿verdad? No es que le restes importancia, es que ni siquiera te molestaste en venir a preguntarme. ¿Sabes cómo se siente eso?

—Josak, es solo un castigo, no se supone que se vistieran bonitos… Además, no tenía idea que estabas aquí.

—Pero ni siquiera preguntaste.

—Bueno…

—¿Lo ves? ¡Ni siquiera preguntaste! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Gurrie-chan?

—…

—Tu, hombre malo —hubo una pausa, y no fue porque Josak ya no sabía que decir sino porque a medida que su tono cambiaba ya no podía aguantar la risa.

Los soldados de Bielefeld los observaban al pasar, nadie entendí mucho de que iba la pelea y por el tono del hombre pelirrojo tampoco se atrevían a mantener alta la vista. Con las mejillas encendidas de algunos, y los labios apretados de otros, todos corrían la mirada incomodos.

Conrart estaba incomodo, pero ya conocía a Josak de mucho tiempo, para cuando este se empezó a reír con ganas rodó los ojos y se alegró de que la escena se había acabado. Más tarde le diría que podía ir a hacer los arreglos que él quisiera al atuendo de los soldados, pero se alegraba de que fuera tan malo, era la gracia de todo este asunto desde el principio.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	6. Capítulo 6

Luego de un largo hiatus, me senté a terminar con esto. El problema es que suelo escribir cosas de a cuerdo a como me siento en el momento, y siendo esta historia vieja hay cosas a las cuales ya no encuentro sentido. Principalmente porque me puse a escribir sobre el cumpleaños de Wolfram cuando los mazokus no están para nada interesados en eso.

Intenté seguir lo mejor que pude sin que ese importantisimo detalle (que le quita sentido a todo el fic) me importara, después de todo mis historias son exploraciones y cosas que hago para entretenerme así que no quise hacerme mucho lio con esto. Pero al final no quede realmente conforme con esta historia, siento que quise contar algo y al final no conté nada. Aun así, si cuando la leen la disfrutan, me alegro mucho. Y a quienes estaban esperando un final desde hace tiempo, perdón por la demora.

**El príncipe de Bielefeld – Capítulo 6**

.

.

.

.

.

A la segunda mañana, los movimientos extraños no pasaron desapercibidos para el lord de la casa. Solo una vez que Waltorana se encontró parado frente a la tienducha sus pensamientos desenfrenados se calmaron. Hasta ese momento había recorrido todo el camino cuesta abajo en su caballo algo enojado, pensando que clase de indiscreto secreto podrían compartir el hijo mestizo de Cecilie y Su Majestad.

Tantas charlas sobre amor podían hacerle mal a alguien que no estaba acostumbrado al tema. Incluso siendo un hombre grande, Waltorana aun tenía un lado inexperto que recuerda un poco a la combinación entre hosco e inocente de Lord von Voltaire.

Pero aquí no había nada como un secreto indiscreto. Nada que le llevara a cometer alguna locura en pos de defender a su querido sobrino. Habiendo venido preparado para eso, incluso ya con las mejillas algo enrojecidas en anticipación, el ambiente soso de una mañana cualquiera lo enfrió por completo. Todo era de lo mas normal estando apenas a media semana, uno que otro mercader preparaba un puesto y algunos limpia vidrios terminaban de pasar trapos a las ventanas de las tiendas mas respetables.

De no ser que notó el conocido labrado de un par de sillas de cuero, habría desmerecido este lugar por completo. Estando algo confundido, el nombre del conocido artesano escapaba su mente, pero sabia quien era.

La pregunta era, ¿qué asuntos tenía el Maou en un lugar como este?

Incluso si era fácil sumar dos mas dos y deducir que podría tratarse de un regalo de cumpleaños, ¿por que habría de venir el mismo? ¿Es acaso esta otra de sus excentricidades?

No pudo continuar deduciendo, su cerebro perdió toda capacidad al ver al jovencito salir del lugar claramente haciendo alguna clase de recado. Su cabello ya no poseía el profundo y llamativo negro azabache.

Hubo una respuesta real a la silenciosa pregunta que rondaba su mente.

—Está trabajando.

A pesar de la sorpresa, volteó recobrando rápidamente la compostura para enfrentar a Lord Weller. Lo había perdido por un momento, pero era plenamente consciente de que se mantuvo siempre cerca de Su Majestad. Las dos mujeres paradas detrás de él no le llamaron la atención hasta el segundo vistazo. ¿No eran esos los dos soldados que tenían pendiente una investigación?

Otra vez Conrart leyó su mente. —Ellos también —aclaró con respecto a los dos hombres travestidos.

Escoltas, eso eran. No iba a preguntar el porque de esas ropas. En vez de eso decidió ir directo al grano.

—¿Cual sería la razón de Su Majestad el Maou para hacer algo como eso?

En principio, la hostilidad se vio reflejada en el rostro del joven soldado, pero luego de observar hacia la tienda y el lugar hacia donde el Maou había desaparecido, pareció suspirar suavemente por la nariz y ablandar un poco sus facciones. El indicio de una sonrisa parecía forzado, pero era una expresión mas sincera que las típicas que usaba por cortesía.

—Incluso para mi es difícil comprender su linea de pensamiento, pero creo que lo hace porque es necesario poner esfuerzo.

—¿En qué exactamente?

La sonrisa contenida pareció volverse burlona, pero Lord von Bielefeld no quiso hacerse cargo de la burla. Incluso así, frunció el ceño.

—En un regalo por supuesto.

Waltorana se quedó pensando, al parecer Lord Weller no iba a continuar con ninguna clase de explicación y él no tenia realmente intenciones de preguntar mas nada. Pero dio su brazo a torcer cuando su cerebro llegó a una encrucijada tratando de comprender la vaga información.

Poniendo sus suposiciones en palabras extendió la conversación lentamente.

—Asumo que el regalo tiene que ver con Wolfram —afirmó con dudas hasta verse avalado por un asentimiento de cabeza—. Pero...sigo sin entender las razones, ¿por que Su Majestad...? No es necesario para alguien de su estatus.

Conrart lo observó sin respuestas, o sin ganas de explicar, y luego de un momento se encogió de hombros.

—Incluso si me lo pregunta, como he dicho antes, también suelo tener dificultades para comprenderlo. Luego de ofrecer mi consejo cortésmente, no me queda mas que atenerme a lo que sea que Su Majestad desee.

—Y lo que Su Majestad Yuuri desea es...

—Trabajar en una sucia tienda para comprar un regalo de cumpleaños —completó la frase Conrart, intentando adivinar la naturaleza cruda de los pensamientos que Waltorana no pensaba decir en voz alta.

El lord se llevo los dedos a la frente y cerro los ojos un momento. La idea general era clara, ¿pero qué clase de persona era el nuevo rey?

.

.

.

—Es un esfuerzo completamente innecesario.

—Ahh, ¡sabia que dirías eso! —se quejó Yuuri dejando caer la cabeza.

La bola de lana que tenía posada en sus piernas cayó ante el brusco movimiento e intentó alcanzarla sin caso. El cordón rosado se extendió por el piso varios metros, no podía moverse mucho sosteniendo algunos hilos entre los dedos de ambas manos. A través de ellos se conectaba el otro extremo de la madeja con las agujas de Gwendal.

—Si no lo quiere escuchar, ¿entonces para qué pregunta?

Eso se sintió como si le hubiera clavado una de esas cosas plateadas directo en el corazón.

—Tan directo como siempre... —murmuró por lo bajo—. ¿Quieres mas té?

De igual modo iba a levantarse a recoger lo que había tirado.

—Por favor.

La mesilla con ruedas se encontraba cerca, sirvió dos tazas en silencio y apoyó la que correspondía a su regente frente a él. Gwendal asintió casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, y aunque no quitaba sus ojos celestes de su tejido Yuuri sabia que estaba abierto al dialogo.

—He estado pensando en lo que dijiste, y creo que sobre lo de recién también tienes razón. He decidido comprar una caja de pinturas entera. De esa de las grandes que traen de todo, sin escatimar mucho en gastos.

—¿No tiene Wolfram algo parecido?

—Si, pero he visto la que guarda en la habitación y muchos pomos ya están casi vacíos. Aunque, no se si tendrá otro estudio aquí o algo. ¿D-dices que seria un regalo demasiado trillado? Tal vez no es algo que necesita...

Estaba comenzando a deprimirse ante la idea de tener en la mira un mal regalo. ¿Por que podría cambiarlo a esta altura? Ciertamente no era brillante para esta clase de cosas.

—Solo era una suposición, no se que es lo que tiene o lo que no en su habitación.

Es decir, la de ambos. Solo Yuuri podría realmente saberlo.

—Así es como vi la caja vacía la ultima vez que estuve en casa.

—Entonces estaba equivocado, debe de ser algo que necesita.

El joven agradeció conocer a este hombre desde hace algún tiempo, de no ser así no podría notar que esta era su manera de levantarle el animo.

—Si, claro, seguro —se convenció a si mismo de nuevo—. Entonces, lo que decía es que voy a comprar toda la caja. Si resulta que tengo todo el dinero a mi disponibilidad no creo que sea malo gastar un poquito de mas en un regalo.

Gwendal torció una sonrisa sin despegar la vista de los hilos, era irónico que hiciera aspaviento por un gasto tan banal como este cuando otros reyes habían sacado inmensas cantidades de dinero de las arcas del reino para conseguir un jarrón irrisoriamente costoso y darle el capricho a una amante de un día.

—Pero sabes... —comenzó a hablar de nuevo mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar y sostenía los hilos para él—. Lo estuve pensando y en realidad no vale la pena dejar lo que ya he empezado. Es decir, seria un desperdicio, haría que nada tuviera sentido. Y luego de lo que paso con el regalo original, pues, me siento un poco vacío.

—Su té se está enfriando —dijo Gwendal con calma mientras pausaba su trabajo para disfrutar del suyo.

—Ah, si, cierto.

Yuuri se quedó sosteniendo la taza entre ambas manos tras tomar unos cuantos sorbos.

—Creo que disfruté poner esfuerzo en conseguir algo, y ahora que ya no puedo entregarle lo que conseguí tras trabajar durante mucho tiempo, no esto satisfecho con una salida fácil.

—Eso nada tiene que ver con Wolfram o el regalo.

—Lo se —admitió Yuuri—. soy solo yo siendo egoísta y testarudo. Pero, incluso si no tiene sentido, ni tampoco voy a lograr nada con ello, continuar unos días mas e invertir el poco dinero que consiga en comprar algo se siente un poco como lo que tuve que hacer en la Tierra. Y de algún modo eso me deja tranquilo.

Gwendal bajó la taza apoyándola en sus rodillas y cerró los ojos recostándose contra el respaldo. Los tranquilos días que pasaba en este lugar le sentaban de maravilla.

Volteo hacia el inexperto rey que se encontraba a su lado. Su típica inocencia seguía presente en sus ojos, pero lucia mas grande, tal vez no mas maduro, pero era desconcertante no haber notado el cambio. Wolfram también lucia diferente estos días.

Tal vez era solo su imaginación debido el cambio de aire.

—Siendo Wolfram el involucrado, no puede reprochar nada sobre una pequeña muestra de egoísmo.

Yuuri esperaba su respuesta, y la que obtuvo le hizo reír.

—El Principito Caprichoso no puede quejarse. Después de todo, gracias a esto solo seguiría acumulando regalos.

.

.

.

El joven Maou continuó con su tonto plan por más que no tuviera sentido. Entre ir y venir al hacer los recados se sentía contento, el ejercicio le levantaba el animo. Pese a tener la mano esguinzada, no había manera de mantenerlo quieto.

El resto de los trabajos que realizaba no suponían un problema, ya que nada tenían que ver con fuerza, sino con maña a la hora de arreglar maquinitas.

No necesitaba mas justificaciones porque era una persona de mente simple. Si estaba contento con su actividad, y no suponía un problema para nadie, su capricho no tenia porque preocuparle.

Fue durante la tarde del tercer día que se vio involucrado en una situación inesperada.

Yuuri se encontraba parado junto a Wolfram haciendo tiempo mientras él charlaba con un par de sirvientes acerca de unos caballos. Había curioseado la conversación al principio, pero no sentía pasión por el tema, así que comenzó a divagar de inmediato. No se sentía incomodo de personificar un poste durante un rato, no tenia nada mejor que hacer después de todo.

Desde que volvió del pueblo había visto a Conrart una sola vez, y luego desapareció con Günter en algún lado. Anissina y Cherie se hacían compañía mutuamente a lo lejos. Greta... otra vez andaba con Ricchie escabuyendose al lago. No quería pensar mucho en eso, así que se había enfocado en Wolfram. Pero incluso si él siempre le hacía compañía cuando se aburría, esta vez ni siquiera su prometido le prestaba atención.

Por una vez no estaba tan mal intercambiar roles, ¿verdad?

Bostezó cansado. Levantarse tan temprano todos los días no era algo raro para este atlético estudiante japonés, pero siendo que venia trabajando a media jornada desde hace unos meses incluso en la Tierra, había roto su rutina. La idea de tomar una siesta comenzaba a a ser cada vez mas tentadora.

Para cuando la voz severa del hombre atravesó sus oídos, era demasiado tarde, ya había volteado alarmado y miró a Elgar directo a los ojos.

Se quedó rígido observándole, con los labios apretados en una sola linea. De un momento a otro iba a comenzar a sudar. No estaba seguro de como iba a reaccionar el viejo.

Bajando las escalinatas de la entrada de la mansión llegaron Waltorana y Gwendal. Sea lo que sea que discutía Wolfram, lamentaba habérselo perdido, ahora no tenia idea de que iba toda esta reunión de gente.

Apenas Wolfram volteó a observarlo intrigado, el sonrió con su mejor cara de tonto y ladeó la cabeza como un pajarito. Estaba funcionando. Intensifico la táctica de los ojos simpáticos entornandolos. Es super efectivo. Wolf estaba confundido y apartó la vista rápidamente volviendo a sus asuntos.

¿Es eso rubor en sus orejas? Ah, que mas da, no hay tiempo para pensar en eso.

Su vista volvió a lo importante. El artesano no le prestaba atención, pero Yuuri estaba mas que seguro de que se había dado cuenta quien era. Más allá del color del pelo y la ropa, seguramente era mas claro que el agua conociendo su rostro de cerca.

.

.

.

Era tan evidente.

Incluso si debería resultar gracioso, a Waltorana no se le movió un pelo el ver al joven Maou forzarse por actuar naturalmente.

No tenia idea que le pasaba por la cabeza a este chico. A esta altura, intentar comprender parecía una batalla perdida. Estaba mucho mas interesado en la compra que había hecho, hacia ya bastante que había encargado la nueva silla.

Al cruzar la vista con Lord von Voltaire fue evidente que el noble también notaba algo especial en la situación. Waltorana quiso suspirar resignado. Todos sabían. Excepto por su sobrino.

Se alegró tontamente de que aun fuera tan inocente.

.

.

.

Wolfram siempre era quien le acompañaba a todos lados, así que cambiar un poco de hábitos no le parecía malo. Sabia que él disfrutaba ser acompañado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Wolfram de repente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —respondió con una pregunta mientras lo seguía por el pasillo por inercia.

—Has estado callado durante un rato.

Resopló y sonrió levemente antes de responder. —A veces puedo estar callado.

—No me refiero a eso. Puedo notar cuando pasa algo.

Después de la repentina aparición de su próximamente ex jefe estaba algo nervioso. Mañana era el día en que inevitablemente tenia que renunciar, pero ahora se habían sumado algunas explicaciones extras que tendría que dar y su estomago estaba un poco revuelto.

—Me duele la panza.

Técnicamente, no estaba mintiendo.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No, no realidad es todo lo contrario. Siento el estomago un poco revuelto.

Los dedos suaves que de repente acariciaron su mejilla y rozaron sin querer parte de su boca le sobresaltaron. Se quedo quieto mientras Wolfram apretaba la palma de su mano contra su piel y luego el toque invasivo avanzaba hacia su cuello y detrás de su oreja.

Sabia que su intención era tomarle la fiebre, ya había hecho algo parecido antes, pero el rubor era difícil de controlar.

Casi no habían personas que se atrevieran a tocarlo de un modo tan directo. Una era Wolf, la otra probablemente Conrart. Hoy estaba especialmente susceptible al toque del primero.

Habiéndose detenido en el pasillo, el ambiente también se sentía estático. Como si el tiempo levemente se hubiera detenido. No iba a aguantar mucho mas el contacto tranquilo.

—¿Quieres recostarte un rato?

—Mmh... —asintió porque si, su mente estaba prácticamente en banco.

.

.

.

No compartía la habitación con Yuuri aquí, pero la visitaba todo el tiempo.

La presencia del rey en la mansión aun se sentía rara, los recuerdos del pasado se mezclaban con los del presente al tenerlo rondando el lugar.

El cuarto era extraño para ambos, no se sentía como su vieja habitación aquí, ni tampoco como a la que se habían acostumbrado a compartir en Pacto de Sangre. Era como estar de vacaciones, o de visita en otro lado. Solo que durante las noches extrañaba la presencia de Yuuri con el cual solamente compartió su propia cama el primer día. Hoy se sentía similar a esa vez, era la misma hora y la situación en general parecida.

Yuuri estaba sentado en el borde del colchón. Si tenia fiebre era muy poca, pero su piel se sintió caliente cuando lo había tocado, y se lo veía agitado. Su frente estaba más brillante que de costumbre por el leve sudor. ¿Debería llamar al medico?

Dudando y a sabiendas que este testarudo iba a negarse, le alcanzó una taza de té recién hecha. Sus manos se aferraron a las suyas mas de lo necesario, era el mismo magnetismo que había sentido antes.

O no. Ahora era mas intenso. Una necesidad de contacto físico latente que se hacia difícil de rechazar.

Durante los últimos días había comenzado a pasarle muy seguido. Siendo consciente y con varias dudas en su mente, decidió que debía ser culpa de haber estado separados durante un tiempo, y que ahora que se habían reunido no compartían la rutina de siempre.

¿Tan acostumbrado estaba a compartir las noches? ¿Era esa la causa de extrañar a alguien aunque lo tuvieras al lado?

Colarse en esta habitación hoy a la noche era impensable, aunque muy tentador. Su tío no seria tan fácil de enfrentar como Günter o Gwendal.

Pero nada le impedía tomar una siesta, ¿verdad? Con una mano aun sobre el codo de Yuuri tanteo el terreno.

—Puedes dormir una o dos horas luego de tomar esto. Es una mezcla de hierbas para el estómago, pero también sirve como relajante.

—Gracias. Creo que después de todo el estrés al llegar aquí si me ha afectado —suspiró Yuuri algo cabizbajo.

—Lamento que no haya sido una buena estadía.

—Oh, no, no, no quise insinuar eso —negó rápidamente, haciendo danzar el té revoltosamente dentro de la taza—. Tu casa es genial, digo, todo está bien. No hay absolutamente nada de que quejarse. De verdad.

Wolfram suspiro e hizo una mueca. —Calma, Yuuri. Entiendo eso, pero aun así hay cosas que no han salido como esperábamos.

—Nnh... puede que tengas razón —gruño a regañadientes.

Claramente nervioso, Yuuri terminó el té de dos o tres sorbos. A este ritmo en vez de relajarse iba a ponerse peor.

Su mano libre aprovechó la posición para moverse directo a su espalda y acariciarle un poco. Rápidamente el suave toque se volvió mas firme, y se permitió guiar por su capricho acercándose más. Con su muslo pegado completamente al suyo, la posición se convirtió en una especie de abrazo.

Estando juntos de este modo comenzaba a sentir ganas de poner en evidencia sus intenciones. Había pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo había intentado.

Los dedos libres de Yuuri, que ya habían dejado la taza sobre la mesilla, se entrelazaban nerviosos. Wolfram aun no había echo nada, ni tampoco es que fuera a hacer algo malo, y él ya actuaba tan inocentemente. Era sumamente lindo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yuuri con la vos un poco rasposa.

—Nada.

Era esa clase de nada que en realidad era muchas cosas y que para todos se volvía evidente. Llegados a este punto, entre nada y todo, que mas daba.

Wolfram apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y a los pocos segundos se decidió completamente, se reacomodó aun mas cerca y pegó la mejilla contra la suya. Yuuri se quedó quieto como una tabla, pero en realidad no se le sentía demasiado tenso, a excepción de su respiración relentizada.

Ya que no hubo quejas, sino unicamente silencio, aprovechó para relajarse con el correr de los minutos. Tras un largo rato notó como él también se aflojaba, liberando la tensión de sus hombros.

Ciertamente era incomodo estar girado de este modo, pero no había forma de que fuera a retirarse. Incluso si Yuuri no volteó para permitirle abrazarlo decentemente, seguía estando demasiado cómodo y contento como para no regocijarse con su avance.

Redobló la apuesta a riesgo de perder todo, no sin antes haber aprovechado plenamente todo lo que pudo de este maravilloso momento. Wolfram movió el rostro suavemente contra su piel. Su nariz rozó con suavidad la mejilla de Yuuri mientras sus brazos se cerraban en un abrazo mas concreto sobre el resto de su cuerpo.

Él no se alejó, y si no lo imaginó mientras soñaba despierto, puede que se hubiera reclinado un poco mas contra su cuerpo. Sea como fuere, era obvio que no intentaba alejarse. Lo único malo era que tampoco estaba haciendo nada, pero siendo Yuuri, consideró normal que fuera así de tímido.

Wolfram sonrió mientras Yuuri se dejaba abrazar como un oso de peluche. Una de las manos del rey, ya no tan tensa, rozó suavemente la tela de su brazo que pasaba por en frente. Aunque no lo estaba viendo, llegó a captar el indicio de una tenue sonrisa acompañada de la voz suave que provenía de cerca de su oído.

—...Estás muy cariñoso hoy.

Wolfram se sintió contento de ser notado. Era un buen cambio.

No es que no fueran muy cercanos. Pero aunque compartían cierta cercanía física, e incluso sentimental, nunca había sido como esto. No había lugar a dudas sobre lo que pasaba entre ambos en este momento. O al menos eso es lo que el creyó.

—Me gusta tenerte aquí —le dijo sin responder a su comentario anterior sobre su forma de actuar. Se alejó un poco al hablar, pero aun está lo suficientemente cerca para haber quedado a centímetros de su rostro.

Yuuri reaccionó mas calmado que de costumbre, pero igual de tímido que siempre.

—La estoy pasando bien aquí. Siempre tuve curiosidad por conocer tu casa.

Fue una respuesta demasiado genérica para lo que el mazoku estaba esperando. Evaluó sus ojos, intentando descubrir si estaba evadiendo la situación, o si tal vez solo estaba cansado y algo ausente. Pero no parecía ser ninguna de las dos cosas.

Quien podría no notar que aquí pasaba algo mas especial que de costumbre. O si lo hacia, negarlo actuando con normalidad.

Incluso si fuera solo un poquito evidente, con la mas mínima pizca de complicidad, quería sentir que Yuuri comprendió lo que él estaba sintiendo. Y tal vez incluso compartirlo.

Apoyó su mano en el colchón que se hundió suavemente tras la espalda del joven japonés y reclinó su peso de nuevo contra su cuerpo. La mano que atraviesa por delante de su pecho se metió por tras brazo y apretó el agarre sobre su cintura. Cuando acomodó su rostro contra el hueco de su cuello, apoyando la mejilla sobre su hombro, Yuuri cedió un poco y también se acomodó contra su hombro.

Wolfram calvó la vista en todo el esplendor de la cama y entornó los ojos. Yuuri era cálido y firme, apretó una mano por reflejo y pensó si seria mucho empujarlo con más fuerza para recostarse. Aunque su mente divagó por lugares agitados durante unos segundos, sus fantasías se volvieron menos obscenas enseguida.

Seria genial recostarse así de juntos solo a matar tiempo.

—Me alegra que te guste mi casa, pero no me refería a eso —aclaró, e inquieto cambio de posición de nuevo para poder tocar su cabello.

Si, seria genial recostarse y continuar acariciándolo de este modo. Se preguntó si seria posible, Yuuri estaba tan cómodo con él de este modo que no estaba seguro hasta que punto lo soportaría.

Usualmente, él era el encargado de calentar sus pies y sus manos en invierno antes de dormir. A veces arroparlo mientras dormitaba a su lado y él leía un libro. O incluso dejarlo acurrucarse contra su espalda durante esas noches que este chico se dejaba ver mas necesitado de contacto.

La situación del día de hoy era mas parecida al ultimo ejemplo, pero Wolfram estaba siendo mas activo y presionó por el contacto. En esas otras raras ocasiones donde Yuuri era quien tomaba la iniciativa, él solía disfrutar de forma pasiva y sobreviviendo las tentaciones.

Venia intentando hacer a un lado esos pensamientos desde hace un rato, pero se volvía un poco difícil. No era momento ni lugar para ponerse caliente.

—Me refiero a que me gusta tenerse así —dijo a su vez que empujó su cabeza más contra su hombro. Lo tenia atrapado. —Me gustas tu.

Escucho una rasilla un poco mas nerviosa y hubo un silencio bastante mas largo. Su voz se oyó baja y amortiguada. —Tu también me caes bien...

Un sonrisa divertida se formó en la boca de Wolfram inevitablemente, y se alejó un poco más logrando ver solo un par de ojos negros. Estaba tan contento que no pudo rodar los ojos ante esa respuesta. Estaba demasiado enamorado para importarle que su prometido sea lento. Incluso ante una confesión como esa.

Tenia toda la ventaja que pudiera querer, Yuuri estaba enterrado en sus brazos, su rostro lo suficientemente cerca.

Extrañamente, aunque lo estaba mirando directamente a la cara no se sentía incomodado, ni tampoco tenia vergüenza. De donde provino esa rebosante sensación de seguridad, no lo sabia, pero venia bien en este momento. Probablemente era porque Wolfram se sintió aceptado.

Arrimó mas la nariz hacia su rostro y Yuuri volteó medio escondiéndose, solo un ojo color azabache lo miraba de soslayo. Entrecerró los suyos y aprovechó lo que tenia delante, dándole un suave beso sobre la mejilla. Si se movía de su escondite, iba a besarlo en la boca, o en donde pudiera. Pero Yuuri se escondió aun mas contra su cuerpo. La parte buena es que ahora lo estaba abrazando con mas fuerza.

Su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que estuvo seguro de que el otro chico pudo sentirlo. Resonaba en sus orejas y repercutía en su pecho. Sentía la cara caliente y las manos sudorosas. Sabia que esto podía no durar mucho mas y tenia que aprovecharlo del mejor modo posible.

Si iba a confesarse, al menos quería que se enterara por completo.

El beso había dicho mas que mil palabras, y ya había hecho que la tortuguita Yuuri se encerrara en su típico caparazón, cohibido. Pero volvió a insistir con otro beso sobre la poca piel de su mejilla que aun estaba a la vista. Con los labios aun apoyados sobre él habló cerca de su oído.

Tal vez habían mil cosas mejores que decir, pero el enérgico adolescente se vio traicionado por sus palabras. —Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Yuuri dio un respingo visible, Wolfram abrió los ojos y apretó los labios por vergüenza.

No era exactamente eso lo que había querido admitir. Pero era verdad que desde hace un rato la situación, la cama, estar solos... Todo en la ecuación tenia el mismo resultado en su mente.

Lo único bueno del susto es que el escalofrió había enfriado sus ganas de repente. ¿Y que pasa con la forma en que había armado esa oración? El contenido no era equivocado, pero sus palabras fueron demasiado floreadas para su gusto.

Para cuando Wolfram comenzó a preguntarse si se iban a quedar así para siempre, ya que no tenia idea de como verlo a la cara de nuevo, Yuuri se separó de repente, con la cara roja y la vista clavada en algún lugar de la habitación. Pronto él también sintió la necesidad de mirar a otro lado, para volver a posar la vista en él un par de veces, hasta que de repente coincidieron.

Sintió su propio rubor se acentuándose. Ambos se sorprendieron un poco y Yuuri intentó mover los labios, pero su boca solo hizo unas muecas. Consciente de su fallo al articular, y con cara de tampoco saber que decir, el rey se llevo el brazo a la cara y apretó el dorso de su mano con fuerza incluso aplastando su nariz.

Wolfram no se sentía muy diferente, y apoyando los nudillos contra sus labios los mastico durante un momento. Era esa clase de cosas que ahora ya no puedes retirar, así que tenia que vivir con ello.

No se arrepentía de que Yuuri supiera nada de eso, pero estaba avergonzado. Aunque, menos que Yuuri de seguro.

—Am... —el sonido de la voz del chico lo espabiló un poco, pero al mirarlo él solo se quedo mudo.

Debía haber una catarata de información en su cabeza, sus ojos lo reflejaban. Se sentía curioso de como iba a reaccionar.

Y lo que sucedió realmente terminó por sorprenderlo. Yuuri se levantó de repente y de manera muy enérgica cerró los puños y separó los brazos de su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante aun hecho un tomate, se movió con brusquedad balanceándose, su boca estaba abierta como para decir algo muy importante. Pero no se escuchó nada, aunque tuviera la necesidad de decir de todo, al parecer no podía. Él mismo preció sorprendido, pensó un segundo e hizo otra mueca como para decir algo distinto. Pero aun estaba en silencio.

Se lo quedó mirando entre sorprendido y expectante, ladeó un poco la cabeza como invitándolo a continuar, estaba prestando toda su atención. Pero aunque Yuuri lo entendió, parecía aun no saber que decir. Wolfram sonrió inevitablemente, una risa contenida se atragantó en su garganta y el rey solo terminó mas abochornado. No fue su intención reírse de él, se estaba riendo de todo. Pero es verdad que así se veía muy lindo.

Sintiéndose contento y con el pecho tirante, se mordió los labios e hizo fuerza para aguantar. Si su prometido terminaba haciendo algo ridículo como siempre iba a explotar.

Pero tuvo suerte. Yuuri se quedó quieto, con una mueca graciosa desde luego, pero era soportable.

—Bueno —cortó él mismo con el silencio—, al menos ahora sabes cuales son mis intenciones.

A juzgar por su cara, Yuuri estaba pensando que no era justo que dijera algo como eso tan fácilmente. Pero luego de haber dicho lo otro, no había nada que pudiera ser mas avergonzante. Tenía ventaja en este momento.

Se sintió extrañamente tranquilo. Haberse sacado un peso de encima fue bueno.

Yuuri se rindió de un momento a otro. —No se que decir... —murmuró tan bajo que apenas pudo oírlo.

Hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado y miró hacia otro lado como para ponerlo menos en evidencia, seguía rojo aunque a él ya se le había pasado.

Tal vez lo de antes fue demasiado directo para alguien como Yuuri. Le iba a explotar la cabeza si seguían así. Decidió que era momento de emprender una retirada estratégica.

Pero para su sorpresa, antes de que intentara levantarse, Yuuri giró sobre sus talones y dio un par de pasos. Frenó y de manera inquieta dio otro par de vueltas para un lado y para el otro sin saber para donde ir realmente. Justo como un dragón zomosagori encerrado en una jaula, pero mucho menos intimidante. Fue claro que buscaba huir hacia algún lado.

—Yoo... —titubeó—, mm, c-creo que necesito... Tengo que...

Esperó paciente con los codos sobre las rodillas. Wolfram habia perdido un poco la fuerza y luchó porque sus hombros no temblaran. Seguía siendo muy divertido verlo actuar así de tierno. Ya ni siquiera intentaba esconder su sonrisa. Pero a pesar de todo, aun estaba impresionado y expectante sobre lo que iba a pasar ahora.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Yuuri cortante de una vez, no había forma de endulzarlo.

Con bastante decisión dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Wolfram prefirió esperar. Había algo mas. Y así como avanzó volvió a girar sobre los talones y apresuradamente acorto la distancia hasta pararse en frente suyo de nuevo, esta vez mucho mas cerca que antes. Observándolo desde abajo, Wolfram volvió a inclinar la cabeza esperando ver que tenia para decir ahora.

Yuuri tomó aire y largó las palabras de una vez. —No pasa nada malo —aseguró firme, su cara tan seria era incluso aun mas linda con ese sonrojo—. No me voy por... es solo que... solo tengo que irme.

Luego de un silencio, cuando vio que no continuaría, Wolfram habló escuetamente.

—Esta bien.

Yuuri no pareció convencido.

—¿..No he herido tus sentimientos verdad? No era mi intención ser maleducado.

No se esperaba eso, ¿como iba a hacer ahora para no reírse? Solo negó con la cabeza y los labios apretados. Al principio Yuuri no pareció convencido, peor en un intercambio visual quedó claro que no había nada malo con despedirse por ahora.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir.

Al voltear, esta vez sus piernas rígidas lo traicionaron. Ahora que lo miraba bien, sus manos echas puño a los lados también estaban tiesas, como las de un soldado de juguete. Se alegro mas de no ser el único que no tenia idea de como actuar ante situaciones sentimentales.

Solo había un pequeño detalle.

—Yuuri —le llamó y él volteo para apenas mirarlo por sobre el hombro—, esta es tu habitación.

Hubo una pequeña pausa. Wolfram tenia un punto. En ese momento no pudo aguantar mucho más y cerró los ojos sonriendo ampliamente. Se levantó de una vez y con bastante energía lo alcanzo en la puerta.

—No estoy enojado, y no heriste mis sentimientos. Tampoco me siento mal contigo. De hecho, también me gusta que actúes así. Es lindo.

Las confesiones se estaban apilando y era demasiado para este pobre rey novato. Decidió ser piadoso y terminar rápido.

—Quería hablar contigo hoy para dejar las cosas claras —admitió pasándose el pulgar por la mejilla y sin realmente mirarlo.

El tipo de charla que tuvo en mente antes de que esto sucediera era bastante diferente a lo que terminó siendo. No estaba seguro sobre qué había planeado hablar, solo sabia que necesitaba desahogar las dudas que se habían estancado en su mente los últimos días. Y si no era con Yuuri, no tenia nadie con quien discutirlo. Un momento similar este era inevitable.

Pero no podían seguir actuando como tontos, ya había sido suficiente. Volvió a vista a sus ojos y continuó.

—Me iré a mi habitación ahora. No hay nada programado hasta la cena. Toma tu medicina, descansa, incluso puedes dormir un poco si quieres. Y no pienses demasiado sobre esto, se que eres de preocuparte de mas por todo.

Yuuri apartó los ojos, con eso ultimo había dado en el clavo.

—¿Nos vemos durante la cena? —preguntó para no decir adiós, sino hasta luego.

—Claro.

Su dulce sonrisa pudo haberlo hecho suspirar, pero se contuvo.

Sin nada mas que decir, y habiendo sobrevivido sin ninguna herida de guerra el incomodo momento, Wolfram salió de la habitación de una vez.

Luego de solo haber avanzado unos metros por el pasillo, sintió las piernas flojas de repente y su corazón se acelero de nuevo. Se tambaleo un poco sin pasar vergüenza frente a nadie en el pasillo vació. Era esa sensación de perderse en su propio mundo que desde hace un tiempo se venia repitiendo.

Como no podía gritar que estaba terriblemente feliz, decidió correr a pique para descargar energía. Hasta que se cruzó un par de sirvientes con las manos llenas de cosas y trastabillo al esquivarlos. Sintiéndose en ridículo, logró recomponerse entre titubeos y hacer como si no allí no pasó nada. Su fachada seria no era muy creíble.

No había forma que nadie entendiese lo contento que se estaba sintiendo.

.

.

.

Yuuri se desinfló en la cama y rodó tapándose la cara.

Habia fuego en sus mejillas, en toda su cabeza. Se tapó los ojos con las palmas y pataleó un poco, rodó otro poco mas y luego se arrastró boca abajo desarmando las sabanas hasta alcanzar una de las grandes almohadas de la cabecera.

Tener algo a lo que abrazarse lo calmó un poco. Le recordaba la primera vez que llegó a este mundo, la noche luego de que Wolfram lo retó a un duelo y se comió la cabeza pensando en que hacer. En ese momento había sido Conrart el que vino a buscarlo para encontrarlo en al misma posición haciendo aspaviento.

Pero ahora estaba solo, y se alegraba por ello. Esta vez no era una situación de vida o muerte, era una situación avergonzante.

No por lo que Wolfram había dicho o hecho, sino por como él había actuado. Pensando en todo, se sintió humillado. Como podía haber sido tan idiota. Rodó un poco mas y enroscó las piernas y los brazos en la almohada, apretándola con fuerza.

—¡Aggggh...! —rezongó dejando salir sus tontas frustraciones, finalmente en la soledad de su habitación. —¿Por que soy tan...?

Tenia muchos adjetivos y sinónimos para describirse, pero no le alcanzaban. Pensó mil cosas a la vez, que pudo haber dicho o hecho. Pecando como siempre de haber tenido las mejores ideas demasiado tarde. Continuó así acurrucado un rato.

Ya no tenia nada de sueño, no estaba seguro que pudiera dormir esa siesta que tanto quería al sentirse tan espabilado. Pero el cansancio aun estaba presente.

Nunca nadie se le había confesado.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho la pregunta que quería cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo? Perdió el tiempo a causa de su cobardía, pero no era tan tonto, desde que Wolfram se había puesto meloso era evidente que algo pasaba.

Esperaba que dijera algo mas rápido, pero la tensión había aumentado hasta limites insospechados mientras estaban abrazados. Tanto como para que alguien tímido como él estuviera a punto de dar el pie.

¿Tienes algo que decirme? ¿Quieres confesarte? ¿Te... gusto?

Pero no fue necesario. E incluso se le dijo algo que no esperó escuchar. Algo indiscreto y demasiado salvaje como para que un chico japones de dieciséis lo pudiera manejar.

Tal vez si, ya estaba grande como para hacerse el puritano o escandalizarse por estas cosas. ¡Pero había sido muy de repente! ¡Sin aviso previo!

No es como si esperaba un comunicado con quince días de anticipación, pero ayer todo era mas o menos normal entre ellos, y hoy de repente Wolfram se puso cachondo. Ni siquiera sentimental, se había saltado un par de niveles el muy tramposo.

¿Qué se supone que tienes que hacer cuando tu novio saca el tema tan de repente por primera vez?

Ah, corrección, prometido.

Y una segunda corrección, no era la primera vez que sacaba el tema.

De hecho, solo a unos meses de conocerse, Wolf se le tiró encima de una manera bastante directa. Y hubieron otras tantas situaciones, como sus malinterpretaciones a la hora de invitarle al baño con él al principio.

Era raro haber olvidado todo eso. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?

En realidad no, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a la balanceada relación que tenían que todas esas cosas desaparecieron de su mente. La manera en que veía a Wolfram ahora distaba mucho de la forma en que lo veía en ese tiempo. Ya no era un chico que apenas conocía y no terminaba de entender, había algo mas profundo que los unía desde hace un largo tiempo.

Incluso así. Incluso si había algo especial. En realidad nunca habían hablado de ello, ¿verdad? No hasta ahora. No de forma directa.

Algunos momentos especiales le habían acelerado el corazón antes. Y no tenia dudas sobre Wolf considerando esta relación algo de lo mas serio. Pero había estado faltando este momento.

Tal vez ya era hora de dejar que los engranajes del destino se pusieran en marcha del todo.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	7. Capítulo 7

**El príncipe de Bielefeld – Capítulo 7**

.

.

.

.

.

Yuuri se sentía halagado. Se pasó sonriendo todo el resto del día. Después de todo, Wolfram era lindo. Era distinto dar por sentado que alguien siente algo a que se lo hubieran confesado. Su baja autoestima subió un punto, su felicidad como cuatrocientos.

A la hora de la cena, luego de descansar tomando igual la siesta que pensó que no podría, se reencontró con él cerca de la puerta del comedor.

Wolf era un buen chico, pero no podía evitar sentirse indeciso ahora que eran mas íntimos. Aun necesitaba pensar un poco sobre lo que iba a hacer, pero su primer pensamiento fue desear seducirlo.

Fue una idea sumamente extraña. Usualmente sus fantasías eran trilladas y su actividad en ellas se veía reducida a esperar el avance del otro. Además, sumado a su timidez, no importa que hubiera imaginado recién, no iba a ser realmente capaz de hacerlo.

Ni aunque fuera la mas inocente muestra de coqueteo. Ser descarado no era precisamente lo suyo.

—¿Has podido descansar algo? —le preguntó Wolfram al detenerse mas cerca.

Günter estaba presente a unos metros de ellos, al igual que Anissina. Yuuri se sintió cohibido pero al mismo tiempo con la necesidad de ocultarlo completamente.

A pesar de que Wolf se veía calmado, creía tener una buena idea de lo que rondaba en su mente. Se preguntó si también sentía el corazón así de acelerado.

Yuuri se llevó la mano a la mejilla y respondió con voz firme pero una actitud no tan directa. —Mucho mas de lo que pensé que podría.

La sonrisa anormalmente tranquila de Wolf era similar a la suya. Algo pasó, era claro, las cosas habían cambiado.

Era increíble el poder de las palabras. Solo bastaron una o dos frases, pequeñas confesiones, para desmoronar la fachada que ambos habían construido por alrededor de una año.

Incluso así, aun podían reír y conversar tranquilos. Cambiando el tema por algo banal que nada tuviera que ver con el resto de los sucesos personales de ese día, ambos entraron juntos al comedor donde se encontraban todos.

.

.

.

—Hoy es mi ultimo día.

No hubo mas que el silencio como respuesta. En realidad parecía que hablaba solo, porque ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. Llevó la mano a su codo rodeándose con el brazo en un gesto protector, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y volvió a bajarlo para lucir un poco mas firme.

—Lamento avisar con tan poco tiempo, pero quiero presentar mi renuncia.

No sabia si había sido la elección de nuevas palabras, el tono u otra cosa, pero Elgar lo miró por sobre el hombro. A solo cuatro días de trabajo estaba renunciando, imaginó cuan poco serio lo hacia ver eso.

—¿No va a decir nada? —presionó.

Se arrepintió bastante cuando se dio cuenta de que eso tal vez diera pie a sacar el tema sobre lo que pasó ayer. Tal vez aun no era tarde para apelar a la mentira sobre un gemelo... que resulta que era un rey. Se decía que en el mundo hay por lo menos siete personas igual a uno mismo, tal vez ese dato innecesario de su hermano serviría para algo.

—No veo que haya mucho que decir al respecto.

Bueno, era verdad, no es como si estuviera dejando lugar al debate. Había soltado lo de la renuncia de repente y no era como si esperara que el viejo insistiera en que se quedara. No podría de todos modos.

—Es verdad —suspiró—. ¿Me va a pagar hoy?

Ante la mirada algo fría de esos ojos celestes comenzó a enojarse.

—Mire, tengo mis razones, ¿ok? Aun espero que me pague el día de hoy, ya que lo he completado. Pero no puedo seguir mas que esto, y la verdad es que tampoco puedo dar muchas explicaciones. Hoy era el ultimo día desde el principio, y no hay nada que hacerle. Se que debe estar enojado, no se si confundido, pero al menos antes de irme quería decirle que el tiempo que estuve aquí fue bueno. Ha sido un buen trabajo de medio tiempo, incluso terminó siendo mas divertido que otros que he tenido.

La misma mirada siguió plantada en el rostro del hombre, pero hubo un leve cambio tas un momento. Era complicado para Yuuri descifrar a esta persona, pero comparándolo un poco con Gwendal tal vez podía llegar a decir que se había relajado un poco.

—Un trato es un trato, aquí esta lo que equivale al día completo. Ahora largo, fuera de aquí. Y esta vez es un adiós permanente.

La mano de Elgar se batió en el aire, no lo estaba observando, pero cuando coincidieron la mirada una ultima vez Yuuri sonrió. A veces no hacia falta decir mucho para entenderse.

Había sido poco tiempo, pero le caía bien el viejo.

.

.

.

El cumpleaños no era lo que Yuuri esperaba, debido a múltiples cosas.

Primero, no pensó que seria la gran fiesta como cuando el cumplió años y todo el pueblo quiso festejarlo, pero en esta mansión tan grande debería entrar mucha mas gente que esto.

—Recuerde que los mazokus no festejan sus cumpleaños.

Había dicho Conrart.

Claro, sabia eso, pero siendo que viajó hasta aquí por esto —no era como si le molestara venir incluso sin fiesta— esperaba algo mas. Especialmente porque había notado que eran verdad los rumores, el tío de Wolf lo adoraba y aunque aun no entendía muy bien al hombre podía imaginar que se volviera loco sobre la idea de celebrar algo para su sobrino. Incluso estaba un poquito decepcionado de que Cherie no intentó echar la casa por la ventana con un despliegue mas grande.

El salón era inmenso, pero la cantidad de gente en el era como las pequeñas plantas desperdigadas en un sembradío con mucho espacio de por medio. Incluso así, había muchísima gente que no conocía. Günter le había dado una larga introducción acerca de como funcionaba el sistema de castas de Shin Makoku, las diez casas nobles y el resto de familias que continuaban en sucesión hasta los mercaderes o comerciantes mas importantes.

En resumen, haciéndolo simple para su mente no acostumbrada a la política o sociales, eran muchos peces gordos de Bielefeld y algunos otros que habían venido desde la Capital o Voltaire, los dos territorios dentro de todo mas cercanos.

El salón brillaba, los vestidos y las joyas de las damas brillaban, los sacos de seda y algunos accesorios que llevaban puestos los hombres también brillaban. El lujo en este lugar no se comparaba con el aspecto pedregoso de su castillo.

—La familia de Wolf si que está forrada... —murmuró por lo bajo.

Si, había visto el baño de oro. Fue una de las primeras cosas que le pidió a Wolf una vez se había asentado aquí.

Su madre se regocijaría si el fuese una chica y le contara sobre el tipo que había enganchado... O tal vez le importaría poco que no tenia una hija sino un hijo, y lo felicitaría igual por su logro.

Pero a esta altura y después de tanto tiempo juntos, si tenia dinero, o si era guapo, nada de eso realmente importaba.

Yuuri le dio otro sorbo tímidamente a su copa para sacarse la duda de si realmente no tenia alcohol, termino por confiar y continuó bebiendo. Había logrado quedarse solo por dos minutos. Luego de ir al baño,al volver se escurrió en un rincón de la sala apenas entró y se sirvió el solo una bebida de la fuente en la mesa, quedándose de espaldas casi detrás de una planta.

Era la única forma en que el Maou podía pasar desapercibido, el atuendo negro a juego con sus facciones lo delataba de inmediato.

Entrar en ese salón había sido una sucesión de presentaciones, reverencias, saludos, palabras complicadas y mas presentaciones. Todo el mundo quería hablar con él. Todo el mundo estaba contento de ser un invitado en una reunión intima donde tenían la posibilidad de cruzar una palabra con el rey y obtener su atención de verdad. No como en las grandes fiestas de Pacto de Sangre donde no tenia mas que un par de minutos para cada persona.

Hacía como dos horas que venia charlando de una cosa u otra con un montón de gente desconocida —que ahora podía decir que conocía un poco mejor— y la fiesta parecía ni siquiera ir a la mitad. No estaba muy seguro de como funcionaba esto, pero prácticamente no había visto a la persona que cumplía años y lo estaban agasajando mas a él que a nadie en este lugar.

De repente fue descubierto. Un grupo de tres hombres se acerco a hablar y tuvo que apresurarse a salir de atrás de la planta. Dos de ellos eran bastante jóvenes y el otro un hombre mayor, tal vez era una familia de dos hijos con un padre, eso lo relajo un poco ya que se sentía más incomodo al hablar solo con adultos.

Pudo sobrevivir a la conversación durante un rato, pero sus ojos empezaron a vagar hacia los de otras personas. Encontró las pupilas color avellana con manchas plata luego de un rato, perfecto. Apenas envió una señal mental de emergencia y rogó con sus ojos, Conrart se apresuro a cortar la conversación en la que estaba con dos desconocidos y se empezó a acercar.

La cara de Yuuri mostró tal alivio que el ex soldado sonrío divertido de forma encantadora. Una o dos mujeres se movieron mas cerca de él como si les afectara un imán invisible. Yuuri rogó que no fuera capturado, peor ellas no se atrevieron a detenerlo.

Habilidosamente, Conrart logró pocos minutos que quedaran solos. Yuuri por fin se relajó y suspirando comenzó a quejarse.

—Ahh, ¿sabes cuando termina esto? No es hora ya de dar los regalos —aunque pensó que eso no le convenía tanto, aun estaba inseguro sobre su regalo—. O comer el pastel, ¿o algo?

La risa discreta y masculina de Conrart fue un poco mas fuerte que de costumbre.

—No creo que haya nada como eso hoy. ¿Qué clase de ideas tiene sobre los cumpleaños?

—Bueno, nunca en mi vida he ido a uno como este, una fiesta cara y llena de gente rica. Solo a la casa de algún amigo del colegio, o a veces ni siquiera eso, es normal festejar en algún negocio de comida rápida o restaurante familiar. Solo pasas el tiempo tonteando y luego siempre hay pastel, cantas feliz cumpleaños y te guardas un pedazo para tu mamá en el tupper que te ha dado. Y luego todos entregan los regalos y el que cumple años los abre uno por uno y dice cosas como: "ah, no me esperaba esto", u "oh, es justo lo que queria", aunque no lo sea. Cosas como esa.

—Suena divertido.

—Es mucho mas relajado que esto, de eso estoy seguro. Ya sabes que no soy bueno para las fiestas grandes. Aunque es mejor aquí que las del castillo, hay menos gente.

—Pero no le molesto festejar su propio cumpleaños.

—Nada puede compararse con una fiesta para el Maou, ¿verdad? Pero sabes, fue tan grande que no me sentí incomodo, después de todo no me gusta mucho ser el centro de atención de muchas personas y en realidad lo festejamos de verdad entre unos pocos durante la noche.

—Entonces seguramente prefiere una entrega de regalos mas privada, ¿no es así?

—Eh, ¿quieres decir para Wolf? Deberías preguntárselo a él, no soy yo quien cumple años, ni tampoco se que ha planeado. Me ha estado molestando que todos se centren en mi desde que esto ha empezado.

—Eso es inevitable —suspiró Conrart por lo bajo pero decidió no continuar con el tema—. Creo que él también lo apreciaría. Aunque antes de eso, se le necesita para otra cosa.

—¿A mi?

—A ambos. Es hora de comenzar el baile.

Es verdad, había empezado la música hace alrededor de media hora, pero nadie había prestado mucha atención. Para cuando Conrart dijo eso, la gente comenzó a hacer lugar y desde el otro lado de la pista pudo ver a la persona que se preguntaba donde estaba desde hace largo tiempo.

Wolfram comenzó a caminar directo hacia él por el centro del salón, pero estaba a gran distancia y no parecía planear recorrerla toda. Conrart le dio un leve toque en el hombro y al mirarlo entendió lo que se esperaba de él, Yuuri avanzo luego de asentir levemente con la cabeza. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a esto se puso un poquito mas nervioso que de costumbre, y no era por la gente.

Sin decir mucho, ambos fueron directo al punto colocándose en posición con la habilidad que da la costumbre, una mano tomando la otra y los brazos a al altura de la espalda y el cuello. La cercanía no era lo que le incomodaba, sino la timidez de tratar con él directamente.

Se hubiera sentido un tonto, si no fuera porque en los profundos ojos de Wolfram se notaban las mismas inseguridades. Yuuri sonrió algo retraído, encontrando simpática la situación. La sonrisa del otro chico también era dulce.

—¿Te has estado divirtiendo?

—¿Por que me preguntas eso? Es tu cumpleaños —hizo énfasis Yuuri con la mirada. Como hubo un pequeño silencio, frunció el ceño e insistió con ojos penetrantes, como si lo estuviera retando—. Entonces, ¿te has divertido?

La única respuesta posible que fuera a aceptar era un si, y Wolfram lo había notado, levantando las cejas sorprendido por su firmeza. Con los ojos así de abiertos sus pupilas verdes quedaban expuestas brillando como dos joyas.

Tan lindo como siempre. No podía decir eso en voz alta.

—Lo he pasado bien, claro.

Yuuri suspiró y corrió la vista insatisfecho. Incluso si se mostraba algo distraido y flojo, aun mantenía perfectamente el paso durante el baile.

—No hay forma de que me conforme con eso. Se supone que esta es tu fiesta, pero la gente no me deja en paz, apenas te he visto hablando con alguien, ¿dónde has estado?

Debía ser algo raro tenerlo a él siendo el que hiciera los reclamos, porque el noble mazoku estaba algo perplejo.

—¿Dónde he estado? Pues... en todos lados —Los ojos de Yuuri le dieron pie a continuar y recapitulando un poco le contó todo—. Tuve que ir a la cocina a supervisar algunas cosas, el personal no está acostumbrado a la mayoría de los platillos que se están sirviendo. También estuve afuera para recibir algunos de los carruajes. Y quise echar un vistazo a los músicos y los instrumentos antes de volver al salón, pero demore en el camino.

—¡Pero si te la has pasado trabajando! ¿No has hablado con nadie en toda la noche? ¿Y tus amigos no te han buscado?

—Los invitados no pueden andar merodeando la casa libremente, Yuuri —respondió como si fuera impensable—. Y si he hablado con la mayoría de estas personas, es el deber del anfitrión dar la bienvenida después de todo.

—Estas personas... ¿Acaso no conoces a la gente que está aquí? ¿Quién es toda esta gente? ¿No son tus amigos?

Entre las preguntas y respuestas, soltaron sus manos dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y giraron con las manos sobre el estomago y la espalda, para volver a la posición anterior luego de la pirueta. La coreografía podía incluso ser realizada con los ojos cerrados.

—Los conozco de aquí y allá, la mayoría testán relacionados a la familia por negocios. Ese hombre de allí es comerciante de caballos, la de al lado es su esposa y su hija es la que está hablando con Gwendal. Los otros dos detrás tuyo a la derecha son contables. Y el hombre mayor que está hablando con Günter es mi antiguo profesor de arte.

—Tu profesor, ¿en serio? —Yuuri volteó algo mas interesado a mirarlo, efectivamente era un hombre adulto con un cabello blanco que parecía haber sido tan rubio como el de esta familia en algún momento.

—Hay algunos de mis antiguos compañeros también, creo que estabas hablando con dos de ellos antes de que empezara el baile.

—Esos dos chicos jóvenes. Ni siquiera sabia que eran tus compañeros, no lo mencionaron.

Se habían presentado solo formalmente.

—Uno es de la academia, el otro es hijo de un conocido de mi tío, tomamos las clases juntos durante un año.

Se dio cuenta que habían varias cosas que no sabia de Wolfram todavía. Incluso si a sus ojos la fiesta era demasiado formal, así es como parecía funcionar este mundo. Hablando tanto del mundo en si, como del estrato social. Después de todo en la Tierra este tipo de fiestas de ricos también existían.

Pensando un poco, decidió preguntar. —¿No quieres bailar con tus amigos?

Wolfram lo miro extrañado y pensativo, y luego comenzó a reírse. Sin saber bien que era gracioso, Yuuri se puso algo rojo.

—Mejor no, pero probablemente tome algo con ellos en un rato —dijo Wolfram aun sonriendo ampliamente y llevando una mano a su cabello para acomodar unos mechones.

Era bueno verlo tan feliz. No estaba seguro de que había hecho para que mejorara así su humor, pero ser quien lo hacia sonreír de ese modo le hacia sentir también contento.

.

.

.

La entrega de regalos se hizo parcialmente en privado. La mayoría de las personas que asistió a la fiesta no trajo nada, lo cual no era extraño ya que no era costumbre. Pero otros, habiendo escuchado rumores sobre los festejos del rey, habían aparecido con una que otra cosa para ofrecer.

Después de ver un carruaje, dos catres de licor que seguramente era bastante caro, y una pintura que no entendía pero parecía importante, Yuuri se sentía otra vez inquieto.

En el salón donde se habían reunido, Greta los hizo lagrimear a ambos y aflorar la envidia de Yuuri con un hermoso buzo tejido a mano. Hermoso probablemente a sus ojos, aunque puede que fuera asi de bueno al menos al nivel de lo que una niña de su edad podía hacer. Yuuri no pudo evitar notar un admirador extra, y clavo su mirada negra sobre Ricchie que tenia los ojos demasiado brillantes al mirar a Greta.

El regalo de Gwendal fue similar, algo tejido que Wolfram no sacó de la caja pero agradeció con ganas. Probablemente ambos estaban reluctantes de hacer esto frente a todos y seguramente lo vería mejor en privado. Yuuri iba a espiar de seguro.

Conrart y Günter fueron mas formales y predecibles, tampoco llego a ver bien cada regalo, pero su hermano se decidió por una bebida y el profesor por algo que parecía una libreta y algunos utensilios de escritura. Anissina no había presentado nada ni parecía que fuera a hacerlo, pero Yuuri tenia la sospecha de que había metido mano en el regalo de Gwendal. Cualquier cosa antes que pensar en algún invento raro que aun no habían notado. Y Cherie al parecer hizo la entrega en otro momento y él no llegó a verlo, era algo mas para curiosear luego.

El tío de Wolf precia curioso acerca de todo aunque portaba su usual expresión seria, tal vez todas estas costumbres nuevas eran demasiado confusas para él. Pero Yuuri quiso reír un poco al escuchar indiscretamente como le preguntaba si quería algo por lo bajo. Al parecer Wolfram no iba a aprovechar esta genial oportunidad, como el lo hubiera hecho si su viejo hubiera ofrecido algo como eso, o tal vez lo haría, pero luego. No estaba seguro, puede que también estuviera demasiado mimado y nunca le hubiera faltado nada de lo que quería. Si, eso debía de ser lo mas probable.

Era su turno y le temblaron los dedos durante un momento. Estaba mas rígido que de costumbre. Un carruaje, bebidas caras que Wolf adoraba, ¿como podía competir con eso?

Su modestia estaba rozando lo estúpido como siempre. Pero tenia que seguir adelante.

—Te compre esto —fue la única escueta explicación al levantar la gran caja que Günter le había ayudado a forrar y que Conrart había decorado con un moño, que intento amarrar al estilo de uno de la Tierra, pero fallo en el intento.

Para cuando Wolfram ya lo había abierto, pero aun no levantaba la tapa de la caja, agregó excusándose.

—Pensé que te hacia falta —Y aunque pensó que no iba a mencionarlo, no pudo aguantar—. Te había comprado otro regalo, con mas tiempo, pero hubo un problema con eso... Y este es algo así como un regalo consuelo.

La caja se veía bien, tenia de todo, desde pinceles y elementos que no entendió bien que eran, hasta unos trapos de colores, y por supuesto, todos los pomos de colores que no podría nombrar correctamente si se los preguntasen. Pero ya no se veía tan perfecta como en el escaparate. Supo que esa impresión era culpa de sus estúpidas dudas.

Los ojos de Wolfram admiraron todos los elementos, ida y vuelta, varias veces antes de voltear y mostrar una gran sonrisa.

—Me encanta, Yuuri, gracias.

Su voz llena de sentimiento alcanzó para acelerarle el pulso y darle valor.

—Hay una cosa mas que no venía en la caja.

—¿Qué mas? —pregunto el noble algo sorprendido y curioso.

Yuuri no quería ilusionarlo en vano. —Esto es algo tonto, y tiene mas que ver con mis caprichos. Pero ya he mencionado que había otro regalo, ¿verdad? Es una historia un poco larga, pero al principio no estaba realmente conforme con una salida fácil, y quise poner un poco mas de esfuerzo para sentir que podría llegar a compensar lo que se había perdido.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un frasco de vidrio chato, lleno de una sustancia viscosa del color de la miel dentro. En su imaginación, este color era bastante similar a sus mechones de cabello brillando bajo el sol del medio día.

—Tómalo solo como un extra, es solo un frasco de barniz, me pareció la mejor opción de todas las cosas que me ofrecieron en la tienda. Tiene una especie de polvo dorado mezclado o algo. Pero al final, si hubiera querido realmente poner esfuerzo, en vez de trabajar para esto hubiera sido mejor hacer algo a mano...

Una vez le entregó el frasco se llevó los dedos a la mejilla por reflejo, el fuerte olor del barniz que se impregnó rápidamente en ellos le llego a las fosas nasales.

Hubo una pequeña pausa mientras Wolfram observaba el frasco pensativo.

—¿...Trabajaste?

Presintiendo que esto no iba a avanzar mas si solo ellos continuaban hablando, Conrart interrumpió.

—Espero que a Su Majestad no le moleste, pero me gustaría aclarar lo sucedido. Este es el regalo original.

—¡C-Conrad! Eso está... N-no quiero darle eso.

La bolsa con la caja magullada ya había pasado de manos.

—¿Esto es el regalo original? ¿Que le paso?

Yuuri tenía ganas de llevarse las manos a la cara y esconderse para no mirar.

—Fue un pequeño accidente durante el viaje. Espero que la presentación no sea un problema, pero me tome la libertad de revisarlo antes de tirarlo, y considere que seria una lastima siendo que parte se ha salvado.

—¿Cómo? —se asombró Yuuri—, pensé que se había destrozado.

—Los de los bordes están intactos, fueron protegidos por el espesor de la caja de cartón. E incluso, si no se es quisquilloso, algo del centro podría llegar a ser salvado.

Wolfram había estado escuchando el intercambio entre ellos, pero sin aguantar la curiosidad sacó la caja de la bolsa y echo hacia atrás la solapa. Una cosa marrón oscuro estaba empastada en el centro, con algunos trozos de otros colores.

El olor dulce disipó cualquier sospecha, pero fue obvio que era algo que nunca habia sentido.

—¿Qué es?

—Chocolate. Quiero decir, es comida, se puede comer.

—¡Oh! ¡Cocao! —interrumpió Anissina.

Los demás seguían observando expectantes, Yuuri se había olvidado que esto no era tan privado como parecía, e incluso si era toda gente conocida, a excepción de Waltorana von Bielefeld, se sentía demasiado observado.

—¿Cocao? Anissina, querida, no es eso de lo que hablamos la vez pasada.

—Efectivamente es la comida utilizada para la celebración del país de procedencia de su majestad, el día de Barentin.

Cherie se llevo las manos al pecho extasiada.

—¡Barentin de los enamorados!

Ver como se generaba el teléfono descompuesto en el acto era algo nuevo para Yuuri, comparable a ver un tren a toda marcha descarrilar en tan solo treinta segundos.

—¡...Ugh! ¡No! ¡Están equivocadas! P-por favor no empiecen a confundir todo. No todos los chocolates tienen que ver con San Valentín ni el día de los enamorados. Es un dulce completamente común en la Tierra.

Pero Conrart enseguida agregó mas información innecesaria. —Hay de muchas calidades, este es sin duda de la mas alta y ha requerido algunos meses de trabaj... ¡Agh...!

—Es hora de que te calles. —Un puntapié espontáneo fue mas que suficiente.

En el fondo, Waltorana ahogo una risa que sonó como un gallo atragantado y luego carraspeo como si no pasara nada.

—¿No jugabas para mi equipo? tonto padrino... —masculló Yuuri ruborizado para si mismo y trató de recomponerse—. Pensé que iba a gustarte porque esa clase de cosas dulces son tus favoritas. Es algo que al menos hay que probar una vez en la vida.

Gwendal, al parecer en plena complicidad con Conrart que ahora tenia la orden de guardar silencio, agregó algo a sabiendas de que el nunca seria pateado.

—Y otra vez hizo cosas innecesarias solo para comprar un reemplazo.

Eso era todo lo que parecía que iba a decir, importara o no la mirada fea del joven rey.

Luego de toda la confusa información, Wolfram hizo una pregunta retorica. —¿...Trabajaste para comprarme un regalo?

—Mnh... —asintió Yuuri levemente.

Como estaba mirando el piso en vez de su cara, solo vio las botas del noble voltear de repente. Al levantar la vista solo pudo ver su espalda y como apretaba tenso las cosas contra su pecho. ¿Qué hice mal? fue su primer pensamiento, pero notó la cara de sorpresa del lord parado frente a Wolfram y a la sonriente Cecilie a su lado dando un suspiro.

La mano de Wolfram paso a la altura de sus ojos rápidamente antes de girar, pero no pudo ver indicios en sus ojos de lo que había sospechado.

—Gracias.

El corazón de Yuuri dio un salto. Se llevó la mano al estomago al sentirlo revuelto y antes de que pudiera pensar como escapar de la situación sentimental Wolfram metió el frasco en el bolsillo de su saco y reafirmo su agarre sobre la caja.

—Madre, ¿podrías por favor pedir que entren las bebidas? Y creo que había otra cosa que ver de un invitado que ya se ha ido, quisiera que lo traigan ahora. —Las ordenes que comenzó a desplegar de repente lo confundieron, sobresaltándose más cuando volteó hacia él y le llamó—. Yuuri.

—¿S-si?

—¿Puedo probar esto ahora?

Luego de quedarse en blanco, comprendió la pregunta y asintió. —Claro, es tuyo.

Uno de los redondos bombones de un costado termino directo en su boca sin dudarlo. Su expresión neutral cambio de repente, justo como la de un niño pequeño que prueba algo que sabe rico por primera vez.

En ve de abrir la boca para hacer un comentario, la llenó con una segunda pieza como para confirmar.

—Sabia que te iba a gustar.

No necesitaba ni preguntar.

—¡Me encanta!

Los ojos verdes pasearon por encima de la caja sin sabe con que continuar, los bombones eran surtidos y al parecer la diferencia entre uno y otro era una sorpresa de lo mas agradable.

—¡Yo quiero probar! —exclamo Cherie con una mano en alto y yendo directo hacia su hijo.

—No puedes —se negó de inmediato Wolfram y girando sobre los talones la evito en un movimiento perfecto—. Incluso si eres tu, no voy a compartirlo, madre.

—¡Que malo, Wolfie!

—Dije que no. Y Yuuri, ¡ni se te ocurra tirarlo! Voy a guardarlo en tu habitación por ahora.

—En la mía, ¿y eso porque?

—Porque quiero.

Tuvo que reír un poco ante esa actitud. No importa si él era así de caprichoso, lo que importaba era que le había gustado tanto. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue atacado cuando estaba mirando para otro lado. El beso que se plantó sobre su mejilla lo dejó congelado.

Observando al otro chico con las cejas levantadas hasta el nacimiento de los cabellos, se quedo tieso, y soportó el obvio silencio cómplice de todos en la habitación.

Wolfram solo sonrió sin volver a agradecer en voz alta y se dio la vuelta para seguir discutiendo con su madre, responder algunas preguntas de su tío y seguir dando indicaciones enérgicamente.

—¡Ahhh~~! Yo también quiero que sea mi cumpleaños —lloriqueó Günter.

No importaba si lo fuera, pensó Yuuri.

No seria lo mismo.

.

.

.

La luna medio llena en el cielo oscuro era su única compañera afuera en el balcón.

Había sido un día algo extraño, ¿pero cual no lo era en Shin Makoku? Yuuri disfruto la brisa fresca que le revolvió los cabellos con los codos apoyados sobre el barandal blanco.

No sintió el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, solo recordó que la había dejado apenas entornada cuando los pasos de botas sobre la cerámica lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—¿Ya está terminando?

—Ya casi —respondió Wolfram—. Todos se han retirado, solo quedan Conrart y Gwendal en el salón de estar.

El mazoku se acomodó apoyando las manos sobre el borde y admiró el paisaje nocturno a su lado.

—¿Te divertiste? —volvió a preguntar Yuuri por vaya a saber cuanta vez esa noche.

Wolfram simplemente rio por lo bajo y respondió a gusto. —Si.

El ambiente entre ambos se seguía sintiendo diferente, pero se sentía en paz con ello. La leve sonrisa que tenia Wolf siempre dibujada en el rostro seguramente se parecía a la que él no podía ocultar.

Era la sensación de tener las mejillas al rojo vivo todo el tiempo a la cual ya se había medio acostumbrado.

—¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños? —preguntó de repente Wolfram.

Yuuri se asombró, pero le siguió el juego tras pensar un momento. —Mmmm, quisiera... ver un partido de béisbol en la Tierra contigo.

Él nunca había preguntado si específicamente quería hacer algo con él, o si esperaba un regalo especifico de su parte, Yuuri solo lo dio por sentado.

—Pero creo que eso es algo difícil —rio un poco—. No puedo controlar los viajes aun, solo estaba pensando que seria divertido que visites mi casa asi como yo he venido a la tuya, e ir al estadio juntos.

Wolfram también rio y negó con la cabeza reprochando. —Tenias que pedirme justamente algo que no puede ser, ¿verdad? Aunque sabes que haría cualquier cosa contigo, si insistes, incluso encontraría la manera.

Avergonzado, el rey golpeo su brazo con el codo y chasqueo la lengua. —No te pongas así.

—¿Así como? —preguntó el ex príncipe por inercia, para darse cuenta unos segundos luego de a lo que se refería y también terminar corriendo la mirada.

Yuuri se enderezó y trato de no dejarse llevar.

—Creo que hoy no voy a tomar un baño, no sea que termine viajando a la Tierra de improvisto —bromeó y tardó un poco en seguir hablando con un tono mas serio—. Lo estoy pasando bien aquí, me gusta estar contigo.

Y eso era todo. No tenia las agallas para confesarse aunque el momento y el lugar fueran perfectos.

El hombro de Wolfram rozó contra el suyo. Su sonrisa dulce enmarcaba su mirada fija en su rostro, había poca distancia entre ellos. Pero ninguno se atrevió a moverse.

El sonido del rechinar de la puerta del balcón marco el final del momento.

Ninguno se asusto ni se alejó, pero cambiaron de posición lentamente para disimular ante el sirviente que entraba a dar un anuncio.

La noche que tanto había esperado había llegado a su fin del todo.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará..


	8. Capítulo 8

**El príncipe de Bielefeld – Capítulo 8**

.

.

.

.

.

Wolfram lo estaba esperando en el pasillo de su habitación, estaba solo y tenia una actitud algo tímida. Su impresión de lejos fue la de una escena algo triste, como solitaria, pero apenas él volteó al verlo llegar tenia esos ojos contentos que había visto tantas veces esa noche. Su actitud pasiva no cambió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Quería hablar un poco mas contigo esta noche —su voz sonó suave y algo insegura.

Últimamente estaba viéndolo comportarse de formas que no conocía, sentía curiosidad por todo. Se veía bien. Recordó lo feliz que estuvieron durante el cumpleaños y el momento que pasaron a solas.

Se sintió un poco inseguro de nuevo, no sabia que decir exactamente, otra vez les azotaba esa tensión extraña entre ellos, con mucha mas fuerza.

—Si, yo también quería pasar mas tiempo contigo —admitió sintiéndose tonto de repente.

Se miraron y ninguno de los dos supo que hacer.

Yuuri dudó un poco y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación sin buscar su mirada durante el camino. Al voltear de reojo se concentró en su pecho solo para asegurarse de que estaba caminando a su lado realmente. Estaba. La joya que adornaba su solapa era sumamente real, y muy bonita. Quiso saber si lo estaba mirando, pero no se atrevió a levantar más la vista.

Entraron despacio a su habitación, no era como las demás veces que había venido a visitarlo. Se sentía un poco como en otro mundo. Caminaron hasta adentro y se pararon en el medio donde no había nada alrededor.

Wolfram estaba muy cerca y no lo veía directo a los ojos aunque observaba hacia su rostro.

Yuuri se acercó un poco mas, sentía la presencia de su cuerpo al estar a centímetros de distancia. Levantó el brazo como para tocar su manga, pero no lo hizo y se quedó en esa posición. La mano de Wolfram se poso sobre la suya y rompió la burbuja en la que se sentía envuelto, sintió sus dedos sobre la piel con mucho detalle.

Aún así, no se miraron a los ojos. Wolf se atrevió a acercarse y apoyó con suavidad su nariz contra la suya, apenas pudo sentir el roce. Disfrutó el contacto, se sentía nervioso por la cercanía pero le gustaba, no quería que se alejara.

Su corazón se aceleró, si eso era posible, ya que lo sentía retumbar con fuerza dentro de su pecho desde hacer largo rato. Solo observó la piel de su mejilla mientras se dejaba ir en ese momento.

—¿No querías hablar? —preguntó en voz baja, casi un susurro. No sabia porque decidió romper el silencio. O si sus palabras habían ejercido demasiada presión sobre la situación.

—Si —respondió Wolf también con suavidad.

Estaban tan cerca que pudo sentir el aliento sobre su boca. Su corazón terminó de dar un vuelco y comenzó a sonar como el galope de un caballo. Estaban tomados de la mano. Comenzó a sentir que comenzaba a transpirar y se preocupó de que probablemente lo notaria y tal vez fuera desagradable.

Sabia lo que Wolfram quería desde el momento en que lo vio en el pasillo. Estaba nervioso, pero se sentía atraído hacia él como si de la fuerza de un imán se tratase. Él no estaba haciendo nada aun, faltaba algo.

Yuuri levantó la mano y le acaricio la mejilla, su respuesta fue ladear un poco su rostro y cerrar los ojos. Miró sus pestañas, Wolfram disfrutaba notoriamente de la caricia.

Se sintió mas seguro y pasó el pulgar suavemente por su piel. Le hubiera gustado que este momento durara por siempre.

Sabía que le gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero la fuerza de los sentimientos de Wolfram, así como su personalidad avasalladora, siempre habían sido un poco intimidantes. Ahora sentía que podía enfrentarlo. Llevo su dedo con suavidad hasta la comisura de su labio, él abrió los ojos un poco y observó hacia abajo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, se quedo quieto un momento sin apartar su mano para observarlo. Eran de un verde claro, profundo, con pintas oscuras y algo de dorado. Quiso apresurar el momento porque no era capaz de sostener más esa mirada. Movió un poco el pulgar sin retirar la mano de su rostro y apoyó con suavidad sus labios sobre los suyos.

Era diferente a los besos que le había dado Wolfram antes, no solo porque ya no eran en las mejillas. Él había sido cariñoso pero juguetón, se había reído y comportado desenvuelto. Lo había visto tan contento, aunque él se hubiera mostrado lleno de dudas y asustado cuando lo tomo por sorpresa. Esta vez Wolfram era igual de tímido que él, casi cuidadoso.

Se dejó besar sin separarse, lo único que quería era apretarse en un abrazo, mas cerca, todo lo posible. Wolf empujó los labios contra los suyos y Yuuri respondió. Continuaron con calma, de modo silencioso, parecía eterno.

Para él era demasiado perfecto de este modo, pero dudó si Wolfram estaría esperando otra cosa. Entreabrió los ojos y se separó lo suficiente solo para romper el contacto de sus bocas. Su nariz aun se rosaba con la suya. Wolfram lo miro entreabriendo sus ojos de la misma manera y supo que esa era la misma expresión relajada que él tenia.

Para él también era perfecto de este modo.

Lo miró con deseos de volver a besarlo. Supo que compartían la misma ansiedad en este momento, y se preguntó si el otro chico se había sentido de este mismo modo cuando estaban en el balcón. Todo había cambiado tan rápidamente.

Era Wolfram.

El chico que siempre le hacia compañía y había considerado un amigo por todo este tiempo.

El único de su edad en este lugar, aunque solo fuera comparable mentalmente, ya que llevaba vividos cinco veces sus años. El Wolfram que se reía de forma simpática y era fácil hablar con él. El chico expresivo que le gritaba cuando se enojaba y podía mostrarle mil expresiones diferentes sin tapujos. El que le daba consejos sabios, era recto y decidido. El noble de un mundo distinto, que a veces se sentía distante y difícil de comprender.

Ese mismo Wolfram que lo regañó hace pocos días al encontrarlo en el pueblo. Y que luego le sonrió contento porque había venido a su cumpleaños numero ochenta y tres.

El que se esforzó por darle todo aunque en realidad era su día. El que lo besó de improvisto y le susurró una dulce propuesta indecente al oído. Y el que lo miró con amor y mil anhelos bajo la luz de la luna, y que se mostró tímido y lleno de miedos en el pasillo.

Su pecho estaba lleno de Wolfram. Podía corresponderle, y ser correspondido del mismo modo. Se sintió sumamente feliz al pensar que tal vez le mostraría otra sonrisa radiante y lo vería reír como mas le gustaba si se lo decía.

Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y apretó sus labios en un beso cargado de sentimientos. Wolfram lo comprendió, sintió apretar su pecho contra el suyo con fuerza y sus manos arrugando su ropa tras su espalda.

Lo beso despacio, mordiendo con los labios los suyos con cariño. Le dio varios besos de la forma más inexperta, pero suavemente y con cuidado. Se oyó un sonido tierno, casi inaudible. Sonrió gracias a eso y de reojo vio como él también mostraba sus blancos dientes tras una sonrisa cómplice.

Se sentía bien. Era la primera vez que trataba a alguien tan afectuosamente.

Estaba poniendo al descubierto una parte de él que siendo mas chico había imaginado guardaría para la persona que le aceptara a su lado. Desde hace mucho tiempo, era evidente quien era esa persona. Pero la cotidianeidad y otras inseguridades habían atrasado este momento.

Estaba bien ser cariñoso. Wolfram había demostrado que le gustaba comportarse de la misma manera aunque fueran dos chicos. No se avergonzó de su cursileria.

Continuaron un largo rato besándose de esa manera. Al terminar, le dio un ultimo beso en la mejilla antes de apoyarse sobre su hombro.

—Eres muy dulce —dijo Wolfram—, me gusta como besas.

Se sintió avergonzado de repente. No se le ocurrió rápido que decir. —Tú también.

Llegado el momento de separarse del todo y mirarse a los ojos, fue aun más extraño que en el balcón, o en la pieza luego de la proposición, o que cualquier otro lado.

Wolfram se inclino un poco y lo beso una vez más en la boca, el sonido fue evidente. Se alejó, lo miró, y luego de un momento tomo su rostro con las manos, esta vez apoyo los labios mas tiempo sobre los suyos y no hubo ruido. Cuando se separó le evadió la mirada, luego intentó verlo a los ojos varias veces, pero terminó por correr la vista cada una de ellas. Se llevó la mano a la boca con dudas y luego se acerco a besarlo de nuevo.

Yuuri, no tan confundido pero intrigado, se dejo estar durante todo ese tiempo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó divertido con su rostro contra el suyo, tratando de ignorar el calor anormal que se había extendido hasta su cuello.

—Me estoy acostumbrando —respondió Wolfram—, ahora puedo besarte cuando quiera.

Se sorprendió por la respuesta, pero entendió como se sentía Wolfram ,así que lo dejo hacer lo que quisiera.

—Mmh... —asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

El noble sonrió tímidamente, pero su actitud era mucho mas confiada que antes.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Wolfram.

Aunque se le notaba igual de inseguro que él, e incluso tal vez un poquito incomodo con estos cambios, pero ahora estaban juntos. Y eso se sentía bien.

—Ahá...

Se llevo el puño a la boca y miro el piso, estaba siendo muy vago con esas respuestas que ni siquiera contaban como palabras.

Todo esto era raro, pero no quería que él se fuera por la incomodidad de la situación o algo parecido.

—¿Te quedas a dormir esta noche? —le preguntó sin segundas intenciones, pero se dio cuenta de que podría ser fácilmente malinterpretado.

Wolfram no lo hizo, solo se refregó el brazo nervioso con la mano.

—¿Te sientes solo? —preguntó mirando y sin mirar, para luego sincerarse—. Te he extrañado.

Yuuri sintió más calor en las mejillas.

—See... —Se recompuso un poco, ya que realmente no quería seguir respondiendo de esa manera—. Yo también te he extrañado, no es como en el castillo. Me gusta aquí, pero sigue siendo un lugar extraño.

Wolfram lo miró con comprensión. —He olvidado que estar aquí para ti no es tan normal como lo es para mi.

—Tu lo sientes como estar de vuelta en casa, ¿verdad? ¿Extrañas vivir aquí?

Él sonrió. —Me gusta vivir en el castillo. A veces extraño este lugar, pero estar con todos allá lo hace sentir como en casa.

Se alegró de escuchar eso. Sentía que Pacto de Sangre era su casa, y que Wolfram se sintiera a gusto en ese lugar lo hacia sentir bien.

—Creo que he aprendido muchas cosas sobre ti al venir aquí. Siempre sentí que pertenecías al castillo, pero en realidad tenias una vida en otro lugar. Me he acostumbrado a dejar girar las cosas a mi alrededor, todos están tan pendientes de mi por ser el rey que no me he tomado el tempo de conocerlos como debería.

Se avergonzó de su actitud desconsiderada. Wolfram interrumpió sus pensamientos al tomar su mano.

—Me alegra que nos consideres así —habló por todos de forma cálida y sincera.

Con sus dedos entre los suyos, sintió que le debía una respuesta.

—Wolf, me gustas.

Fue una frase que dejó caer de improvisto, ya no hablaban de los mismos sentimientos amistosos de siempre, se le pusieron las mejillas y las orejas rojas.

—Han sido pocos días desde que cambiamos y me he puesto a pensar mucho seriamente. Pero además... Aunque tal vez no creas que soy sincero, esto no es algo nuevo.

Su mano se apretó un poco sobre su pecho. Le gustaría decir mas, aclarar que eso de lo que habla es justo lo que ahora siente un poco atorado debajo de sus dedos.

Wolfram lo miró sorprendido pero contento, negó con la cabeza.

—No lo he dudado, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Siempre me has tratado con cariño... Aunque estoy contento de que me notes más ahora.

Yuuri se puso a pensar un momento.

—Tienes el cabello un poco largo, pero siempre se puede ver tu nuca cuando usas camisa. Me gusta la forma que tiene tu cuello.

Wolfram lo miró sin entender de que hablaba.

—También se que siempre miras el fondo de la taza de té de cerca antes de tomarlo, y a veces te gusta apoyar el platillo sobre el extremo del diario porque está caliente y solo tienes el camisón puesto. Y que lo primeros que haces por la mañana al cepillarte el cabello es estirarlo hacia arriba como si no te gustaran tus rizos. Siempre ladeas la cabeza cuando no entiendes algo, y te cruzas mucho de brazos. Tus cejas se fruncen en los mismos lugares que las de Gwendal cuando estas enojado.

Se ruborizo un poco más profundamente tras haber admitido saber todo eso.

—Solo quería que sepas que siempre te he estado mirando, aunque ahora se haya comenzado a sentir diferente.

El otro chico se lo quedó observándolo, pero luego de una pausa y comenzó a hablar con calma.

—Cuando estás pensando algo muy concentrado siempre te agarras la cabeza. No puedes evitar parpadear cuando alguien arrima algo muy cerca a tu rostro rápido. Cuando Greta toma tu mano sueles agacharte un poco, y pareciera que siempre estás a la expectativa de un abrazo. Miras a la gente a los ojos algo asustado cuando conoces a alguien por primera vez, pero luego te esfuerzas por mostrarte confiado. Eres amable y cariñoso con la gente que quieres. Y eres dulce cuando tomas mi mano o me besas.

Eso ultimo sonaba a un excitante nuevo descubrimiento.

—¿S-soy así? —preguntó sumamente apenado con la mano sobre la boca.

—Y siempre te tapas la boca cuando estas avergonzado, porque eres muy inocente. —Wolfram lo miro de una manera que le hizo sentir vulnerable—. Siempre te he estado observando.

Su sonrisa al mostrar los dientes era hermosa. Es verdad, Wolfram siempre lo había estado mirando. Se lamentó no haber demostrado con mas evidencia cuanto lo apreciaba mas seguido.

—¿Nos sentamos? —preguntó el ex príncipe.

—Esta bien.

Se soltaron las manos, se había olvidado que aun estaban tomados de ellas. Wolfram se sentó primero en el borde de la cama, tan simpático como siempre, sus ojos reflejaban con claridad la felicidad que sentía en este momento.

—Aquí no tengo un pijama de más para prestarte, ¿quieres ir a buscar el tuyo?

La ropa de dormir que trajo de Japón estaba sobre la almohada.

—Has traído cosas de tu casa en el otro lado.

—Si, esta vez estaba preparado para que me llamaran. Pero como nunca se en que momento va a pasar estuve cargando la mochila por todos lados. Tenia tu regalo dentro, no quería olvidarlo. Aunque al final no ha salido como esperaba. ¿Qué pasó con la caja?

—Está justo ahí —indicó con el dedo, sobre la mesa cerca de la entrada, donde debía haberla dejado algún sirviente.

Wolfram se sacó las botas y se sentó con una pierna flexionada sobre el colchón y la otra colgando del borde. Su pie llegaba fácilmente al piso.

—El chocolate era delicioso, gracias.

—¿No iras a buscar tu ropa? —le preguntó, porque ya se había puesto cómodo—. Sabes, no tienes que comerte lo de la caja que ha reventado, puedo comprarte mas siempre que vuelva.

Yuuri no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco.

El regalo que estaba ofreciendo ahora no era más para un amigo, era algo más especial. Se sentía grande, aunque tal vez no tan maduro, y su ego había incrementado un par de puntos

—Gracias —por su forma de responderle, parecía que Wolfram comprendía su ofrecimiento con el mismo significado—. ¿Puedo usar alguna ropa de la que hay aquí? No quiero irme, prefiero no rondar por los pasillos a esta hora.

Se preguntó si había alguna razón especial para no ser visto. ¿Tal vez era indecoroso? Le causo un poco de gracia pensar que tenia que ver con su tío y la vergüenza de que se enterara que se había colado en la habitación de su prometido.

Que fuera un secreto lo volvió mas excitante. Como todo lo prohibido para las almas jóvenes.

—No estoy seguro de que es lo que hay en ese ropero. Pero si está pensado para que a mi me quede, debería ser ropa que también te entre sin problemas.

—Creo que Günter trajo un baúl completo de tus ropas del castillo, incluso tal vez hayan prendas nuevas.

—Con confianza —invitó Yuuri haciendo un ademan con la mano.

Todo terminó en un par de pantalones a medio muslo y una simple camisa holgada de cuello amplio. Como aun no era exactamente hora de dormir, ni ninguno parecía querer renunciar a un poco mas de charla, se volvió a colocar el chaleco. La alfombra en el piso ayudaba a mantener los pies calientes, pero igualmente hacia un poco de frio.

Yuuri esperaba alguna clase de charla casual ahora que Wolf había vuelto a tomar asiento junto a él en la cama. Pero no estaba pasando.

Incluso vio tenso al usualmente extrovertido ex príncipe, eso lo estaba haciendo enojar consigo mismo. Su propia falta de extraversión hacia imposible que supiera como relajarlo.

Wolfram no paraba de llevarse la mano al cuello y frotar. Había nerviosismo en ese gesto, pero a su vez le resultaba llamativo. Sus dedos pálidos se perdían entre los rizos, a veces exponiendo la blanca piel.

Las manos de Yuuri fueron directo hacia él. Al haber estado sentado mirando hacia el lado contrario de la habitación distraído, lo sobresalto. La sorpresa de Wolf no duro mucho, enseguida se quedó quieto y esperó. Apoyó las palmas de las manos completas sobre ambos hombros y lo giro levemente para que le de la espalda.

Apretó y arrastró los pulgares sobre la superficie de la tela. Una vez ganó un poco mas de decisión, no se anduvo con rodeos. Acarició sus cabellos cerca del nacimiento de su cuello.

Wolfram disfrutaba de las caricias en esa zona y agachó la cabeza. —Me gusta que hagas eso —le confirmó.

Continuó acariciándolo y rasco con suavidad. Pasó la yema de los dedos con fuerza por su cuero cabelludo y él hizo un sonido placentero.

—¿Te gusta? Te haré masajes como se debe entonces, déjame sentarme bien detrás de ti.

—¿Eh? No es necesario.

—Vamos, si te gusta. Y no es por alardear, pero estoy orgulloso de mis habilidades y sus resultados. He practicado mucho con mi viejo y mi hermano.

Eso pareció convencerlo aunque frunciera el ceño con dudas. Wolfram se sentó de piernas cruzadas en la cama y él se arrodillo detrás.

El noble volvió a agachar la cabeza y se encorvó cuando pasó los dedos presionando como antes. Aun tenia puesta la camisa así que tuvo que masajear los hombros sobre ella, pero no podía dejar de mirar fijamente la piel expuesta de su cuello.

—Puedes enderezar el cuello si quieres. —Le ofreció, pese a que si lo hacia dejaría de verlo tan expuesto y eso le decepcionaba un poco.

—Estoy bien así.

Se alegró de poder seguir observando.

No fue la idea original el tocarlo con segundas intenciones, así que sació su curiosidad continuando con toques normales sobre su cuello. Volvió a masajear su cabeza porque sabia que le había gustado. Wolfram hizo otra vez un sonido similar a un ronroneo al resultarle placentero.

Los tendones se tensaban bajo la piel dependiendo del estimulo, ver eso lo estaba tentando. Se agachó un poco y besó la piel expuesta entre los mechones dorados. Wolfram se estremeció por un escalofrío y se tensó un poco. Se quedó quieto para ver si decía algo, pero no lo hizo.

No sabia de donde saco valor para hacer algo como eso. Aun con las manos sobre sus hombros le dio otro beso, su respiración movió los cabellos mas cortos cerca de su nariz.

En realidad solo quiso besarlo una vez por impulso, ahora que estaba en esa posición no sabia bien que hacer.

Su piel parecía suave, apoyo la frente y paso su nariz casi por el borde de su camisa suavemente. Le gustaba la sensación tersa contra su rostro y el olor que tenia. Era un aroma particular, lo reconoció como la esencia de Wolfram. Su cabello también olía un poco a alguna clase de jabón.

El joven mazoku estaba muy quieto, pero se dejaba acariciar como siempre. Colocó una mano en su cabeza y lo empujo hacia adelante, tirando a la vez un poco del cuello de su camisa. Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo algo rudo, pero continúo con lo que quería y beso la intersección sobre su cuello y el hombro. Wolfram expuso mas la piel inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Al continuar besando sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba de distintas maneras aunque se mantuvo muy quieto y en silencio. Lo escuchó contener la respiración cuando apoyó la boca casi detrás de su oreja.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? se cuestionó al darse cuenta de que empezaba a hacer calor aquí. Y que él mismo había empezado todo esto con la típica y trillada excusa de hacerle masajes.

Se separó de él y reafirmó sus mano sobre sus hombros. —L-lo siento, ¿quieres que continúe cómo antes?

Sus dedos pellizcaron simpaticamente la superficie por nerviosismo. Estaba lejos de ser un masaje. En cualquier momento podría comenzar a dar golpes con sus puños estúpidamente, tal vez así podría romper la tensión a la fuerza.

Wolfram no se movió, su cuello seguía expuesto y la camisa estaba desalineada seductoramente. Intentó pensar en otra cosa. Él se giro, y al ver el rubor de sus mejillas se dio cuenta de que en realidad hacia tiempo que tenia las orejas de un color rojo furioso.

—Si estás intentando seducirme, haz encontrado mi punto débil.

Se quedó mudo. Estaba comenzando a subir el calor. La sangre se le fue a la cabeza y se tapó la boca con la mano nervioso. Wolfram quería que siguiera, era obvio por la forma en que lo había mirado. Tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca.

Quería seguir, pero no se animaba a comenzar de nuevo.

Estaban en su cama. Se le cruzaron muchas cosas por la mente de forma mas evidente. Se dio cuenta de que debía de estar mirándolo raro y giró el rostro a un lado.

No era nuevo, esta clase de pensamientos flotaban en el fondo de su cabeza desde hace un par de días, pero tenia una maestría en ignorarlos. Se le daba bien no pensar demasiado en eso, bajo situaciones normales.

—Me late el corazón muy rápido. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir de repente. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tenia que decirlo en voz alta?! Pero era verdad, había comenzado a latir así apenas él lo había mirado.

Wolfram se volteó y se sentó sobre sus rodillas en la cama, tomó su mano y le hizo colocarla sobre su pecho. El suyo también latía con fuerza, podía sentir con detalle el movimiento a través de su ropa. Parecía que se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento.

—Está así desde hace un rato.

No se estaban mirando a los ojos. Dejó la mano quieta en ese lugar un rato, si la separaba iba a temblar y no quería que se le note.

El chaleco que Wolfram llevaba puesto no le permitía sentir mucho, pero a través de su camisa de tela mas fina llegó el calor de su cuerpo a la yema de sus dedos. Quería que se quedara solo con eso puesto, de seguro así podría sentir su cuerpo en detalle, pero si hacia algo para quitarle la ropa, ¿qué clase de impresión le daría?

Ya de por si estaba siendo demasiado osado, no actuaba como siempre... ¿Tal vez no se estaba comportando correctamente? Su sangre caliente adolescente lo traicionó. La idea de volver a pretender como siempre desapareció de su mente.

—¿Tienes calor? —Apenas lo dijo pensó que era igual o peor que haberle desabotonado el chaleco. Seguía siendo una indirecta complicada.

—¿Tienes calor? —le rebotó la pregunta Wolfram.

Sintió como si perdiera un tanto en el ping pong, y ahora era su turno de decir algo. Pero no era capaz, esa bola pasó demasiado rápido y fuerte, y él solo sabia de béisbol.

Se estaba por llevar la mano a la boca de nuevo y se detuvo a medio camino. Wolf conocía bien sus expresiones y ya debía ser muy evidente que estaba nervioso. Quitó su otra mano de su pecho y la llevó hasta su brazo, se agarro de la tela de la manga para evitar el temblor. Tenia que hablar.

—Creo que... podrías quitarte el chaleco. —Fue mas honesto de lo que había sido en toda su vida al decir eso en voz alta. Trato de que no le importase que podía leer él entre lineas en su pedido.

Wolfram se sorprendió pero lo hizo, fue rápido y echó la prenda sobre la cama. Ya tenía lo que quería, estaba solo con la camisa mangas largas blanca frente a él. ¿Y ahora qué?

Había hecho un pedido caprichoso, pero no tenia idea para qué. Había estado bien lo que había hecho antes sobre su cuello, así que se inclino para llegar a él de nuevo, pero Wolfram ahora estaba de frente e intento alcanzar su boca a medio camino.

Él no iba a besarlo en los labios, y cuando el noble se dio cuenta dudó. Sintió que estaba mal detenerse. Desde que comenzó a sentir tensión sexual no lo había besado ni una vez. No estaba bien el no demostrarle suficiente afecto.

Cambio de planes y busco sus labios. Cuando se besaron supo que esto seria diferente a las anteriores veces.

Mordió despacio con los labios, no se sintió a gusto porque los tenia resecos, se relamió y lo hizo de nuevo. El contacto húmedo era diferente, se relamió una vez mas y se encontró con la misma humedad del otro lado. Wolfram había hecho lo mismo que él.

Se sintió ansioso por las nuevas sensaciones. Seguía arrodillado frente a él y no se atrevió a romper el contacto para cambiar de posición aunque estuviera incomodo. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos, de esta forma no podría moverse y seria capaz de hacer lo que quisiera. Abrió la boca y sacó levemente su lengua, el corazón le latía acelerado. Lamió tímidamente y sintió el olor y el sabor de su aliento cuando el también entreabrió sus labios.

¿Que estoy haciendo? se preguntó de nuevo y apretó los dedos sobre sus propios brazos con mas fuerza. Se sentía a si mismo muy tenso.

Su lengua se encontró con la suya, fue la sensación mas suave y erótica que sintió nunca. Cerro la boca y mordió solo con los labios con mas fuerza.

Tenia miedo de continuar ese beso complicado, pero ya no podía volver atrás. Lo lamió y Wolfram imitó su ritmo, al parecer esperaba que él haga algo.

Yuuri entendió que este era su beso. Aunque por un momento hubiera preferido no ser quien tomara las riendas, iba a aprovecharlo. Entró mas profundo en su boca y se le arremolinó el estomago. La sensación de inseguridad se fue lavando mientras continuaban. La humedad de compartir saliva lo excitaba, sintió el movimiento dentro de sus pantalones y se negó a que le sucediera eso en este momento.

Las manos de Wolfram se colocaron detrás de su cabeza y los dedos entre su cabello. Masajes su cuero cabelludo como él había hecho antes y le dio escalofríos. Yuuri hizo vibrar las cuerdas vocales en su garganta para dejarle saber que le gustaba eso. Sentía las piernas inquietas. No pudo evitar que le temblaran los hombros cuando le recorrió con las uñas el cuello suavemente.

Su excitación era evidente, decidió que a esta altura ya no podía controlarlo y dejó de resistirse mentalmente a ponerse erecto. Bastaron solo unas caricias mas y que Wolfram tomara el control de su boca para dejarlo indefenso.

Se separaron y no sabia con que cara mirarlo, trago saliva y observo su rostro sin mirar.

Wolfram se mordió el puño, su mirada era picara.

Esa forma de sonreír no era nueva, ya antes se había acercado a él con esas intensiones así que conocía bien esa expresión. En este momento estaba seguro que estaba fantaseando las mismas cosas que él. Pero la forma en que se escondió tras el puño apretando la nariz contra él era nueva, le resultaba bastante provocativa.

—¿Puedo tocarte? —preguntó. A Yuuri se le revolvió el estómago del todo.

Eso había sido un flechazo directo a la parte baja de su cuerpo, lo sintió moverse y deseó que no lo viera. Relajo los hombros y adoptó la postura básica para esconderlo con un brazo cruzado sobre la parte baja de su estómago. Wolfram puso una mano en su cuello, cerro los ojos y ladeo la cabeza apoyando su frente contra la suya. Mientras acariciaba su cabello, Yuuri se concentro en la sensación dulce de ese gesto.

Wolf abrió los ojos y observo hacia abajo, llevo las manos hacia el borde de su camisa y toco su piel por debajo de la tela. Su estomago se contrajo un momento. Estaba bien si el también lo tocaba, ¿verdad? Lo acarició sobre el brazo con el pulgar con dudas.

Su ropa terminó deslizándose hasta los codos y tuvo que soltarlo para quitarse el saco que llevaba puesto desde la fiesta. Este quedó tirado en la cama sobre el chaleco de Wolfram.

Como se quedó quieto con los brazos colgando a su lado, Wolfram tomó sus manos y las colocó él mismo sobre su cintura. El temblor de sus dedos fue evidente hasta que pudo afirmarlos en algo. Lo observó, él no lo estaba mirando y estaba concentrado en desabrocharle los botones de su camisa, pero parecía no coordinar bien sus movimientos.

Yuuri colocó una mano en su estomago con más confianza. Los dos estaban nerviosos después de todo, eso lo alentó un poquito más a esforzarse y no dejarlo solo tratando de llevar adelante la situación.

Sintió la piel suave con la yema de los dedos, se acercó un poco más y llevó las manos hacia arriba hasta donde la ropa ya no le permitió tocar. Desabrochó los últimos dos botones de abajo, ya casi podía tocar su pecho. Su propio torso estaba expuesto y ya se sentía como si estuviera totalmente desnudo.

Wolfram acaricio su cuello con ambas manos y Yuuri sintió la expectativa de ser tocado en algún lugar donde nunca antes lo hubiera hecho. Sus manos bajaron y le cosquilleo la piel de los hombros al perder su contacto.

Desabrochó los botones que faltaban de la camisa casi abierta frente a él y se acerco más, Yuuri apoyó la mejilla contra la suya e inclinó la cabeza hasta que su nariz se enterró en su hombro. Abrazó a Wolfram por las cintura y sus cuerpos se pegaron del todo.

Sintió calor y la necesidad de tocar todo, acarició su espalda por debajo de la camisa ya suelta y reconoció la forma de sus huesos bajo la piel. Wolfram no podía hacer mucho con las manos por encima de sus hombros, así que solo devolvió su abrazo y trató de acariciar todo lo posible de su espalda.

No le importaba que no lo tocara, en este momento era mas importante tenerlo así, lo mas cerca que fuera posible. Se sintió egoísta, incluso posesivo. Quería que Wolfram se sintiera del mismo modo, con el corazón acelerado, apretando tan fuerte que el calor de ambos se fusionara así como su piel.

Un momento de calma para apreciar estos sentimientos antes de regocijarse en otra clase de placeres a los cuales dos chicos jóvenes no se podían rehusar.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	9. capítulo 9

**El príncipe de Bielefeld – Capítulo 9**

.

.

.

.

.

El amor era hermoso.

La primera vez que escuchó a su madre afirmar eso aun era muy pequeño, pero si ella lo decía tenía que ser verdad. Incluso para un pequeño que no lo comprende y apenas le llegan las manos a la mesa para robar galletitas.

Muchos años después, escucharla decir eso era costumbre, pero había comenzado a ser una idea desagradable para un mocoso que prefería soñar con el honor de blandir una espada o montar a caballo. Y aun mas años después, pasó a volver a tener un significado positivo en su mente pre adolescente, pero Wolfram aun se sentía ajeno a la idea.

No lo iba a entender hasta que lo viviera. Esa era otra de las cosas que podría decir que durante cierta época estaba cansado de escuchar de boca de ella.

El tema del amor entre humanos y mazokus se había vuelto delicado, y ya no se sentía atraído por este tipo de charlas con su madre. Pero el amor en general, pues eso sonaba bien.

La adolescencia lo golpeó duro y se encontró descubriendo que no solo se le daba bien la poesía romántica por talento, sino que le gustaba mucho. Era un romántico, no era algo que pudiera admitir abiertamente en voz alta, pero sabia que lo era.

Pero era un soñador sin pareja, y sin realmente nadie que admirar tampoco. Eso no lo iba a parar, y las pilas de poemas dirigidas a nadie se apilaron en un rincón sin problemas. Era un pasatiempo sensible, adecuado, igual que la pintura.

Se volvió un sentimiento tan platónico, tan artificial y fantasioso, que el día que realmente apareció alguien en quién canalizarlo las cosas no salieron tan bien como esperaba.

Su historia romántica... bueno, no fue tan romántica que digamos.

Y Yuuri...

Yuuri resultó una persona callada que jamás pondría sus sentimientos en palabras.

No había nada que hacerle, era una cuestión cultural, o de personalidades. No estaba seguro del todo aun, pero creía haber llegado a entender, a los golpes y con varias decepciones, como funcionaba un japonés.

Así como pudo superar su propio egoísmo y su egocentrismo. E incluso volverse mas paciente, entendiendo que no todo iba a salir exactamente como lo deseara —o incluso ni siquiera remotamente parecido a lo que quería—, le fue posible ir soltando todas esas ideas pre concebidas sobre el romanticismo que no iban a funcionar. No si quería que progresara esta relación.

Mientras que fuera amado, los detalles no importaban. No tenían que hacerlo.

Era difícil largar. Fueron demasiados años como soñador para olvidar algunos de esos deseos. Pero aprendió a aceptarlo, e incluso se despojó poco a poco de hasta la ultima idea mas mundana.

Los japoneses no dicen te amo.

Ignoró rotundamente a su hermano cuando le soltó ese comentario innecesario. Conrart tenía la costumbre de decir esa clase de cosas buscando alguna clase de reacción en él, por eso no hacerle caso.

Pero la frase le dejó pensando. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No podía ser posible. Una cosa era ser tímidos y no tomarse ni de las manos, pero eso no podía ser.

Seguramente si lo decían, en privado, en la intimidad, en una situación especial. Luego de diez años. Luego de una década de estar con la persona que amas seguramente habría algún momento especial que ameritara palabras significantes... un desliz al menos.

Cediendo un poco con el orgullo, esa noche fue a la habitación a pedir algunas explicaciones. No lo decían porque no era necesario, las acciones valen mas que las palabras. Era bastante filosófico de hecho.

Proyectando su relación, aun inexistente en esa época, e imaginó que podría aceptarlo. Pero tal vez durante algún día cálido y apacible, cuando ya ambos fueran muy viejos iba a... morir y no escuchar esas palabras nunca.

Lloró esa noche. Dolió tanto como si Yuuri lo hubiera rechazado.

Pero luego se le pasó, el desahogo había estado bien y al día siguiente incluso se sentía renovado y algo tonto por haberse sentido así. Diferente también, con otros puntos de vista, liberado, de mente abierta. Unas cuantas sensaciones que ya se había acostumbrado a sentir gracias a este chico de otro mundo.

Tenían algo de razón después de todo. Eliminar las palabras le otorgaba mas significado, los pequeños detalles harían la diferencia. Y estaba completamente de acuerdo que eso se sentiría mucho mas real y perfecto que las palabras vacías de un amante que habla demasiado.

Yuuri era mas importante que lo que deseaba o deseo en algún momento. Era mas importante que cualquiera de esos detalles. Y estaba decidido a embarcarse en una relación seriamente, incluso si tenia que superar todas esas dificultades y diferencias.

Y valió la pena.

Por supuesto que cualquier información extra que pudiera recibir sobre la cultura japonesa venia a la mano. Aunque estaba preparado para descubrir sobre la marcha mas y mas cosas que le resultaran extrañas del nuevo Maou, nunca estaba de mas estar ya preparado.

Esa pieza de información había sido vital, gracias a eso había comenzado a prestar atención a los detalles. Gracias a eso había podido darse cuenta que sus avances, indirectas e intenciones no rebotaban contra una pared sin caso.

Y cuando se enteró de que te amo no existe en voz alta, pero hay un me gustas en el medio, su corazón latió acelerado.

Esa era la nueva meta. Incluso si solo era parte de los anhelos tontos de los chicos jóvenes que apenas comenzaban a explorar el amor.

Y ya lo había logrado.

.

.

.

En la templada habitación, donde ambos estaban solos, se sentía una corriente de aire. La piel de Yuuri pegada a la suya irradiaba el calor mas placentero del mundo. A lo lejos, la estufa estaba encendida, pero podría ajustarse mejor. No iba a separarse para ir a hacerlo.

Antes, hacia un par de minutos, hubiera jurado que no iba a dejar de besarle y tocarlo por nada del mundo. Pero eso no era posible, había que respirar.

Igualmente, un momento como este valía mas que cualquier noche de sexo con la que pudiera soñar. O tal vez no, porque hacer el amor debería sentirse como esto e incluso mil veces mejor. Pero si existiera un termómetro dentro de él para medir las increíbles sensaciones de bienestar que sentía ahora mismo, ya hubiera explotado. Así que no podía saber con claridad cuan bien podría sentirse mas allá de este punto.

Su corazón le decía que no había manera de que un hombre pudiera ser mas feliz que esto. Su mente le recordaba que había un mundo de posibilidades por delante siendo tan joven e inexperto.

Incluso si había escrito mil poemas sobre amor, en este momento comprendía que no tenia palabras para describir sus sentimientos. Las palabras no sirven de nada, al final Yuuri tenia razón. Nunca iba a escribir un poema para él, había sido una tontería siquiera pensar en intentarlo. Acciones era lo que necesitaba.

Lo apretó en sus brazos todo lo que pudo durante un largo rato. Besó su cuello cuando decidió separarse, se enderezó rozando sus estómagos desnudos y lo observó a los ojos. Pero Yuuri no iba a mirarlo mientras hacían estas cosas, o no podría continuar con tanta confianza.

Fue una pausa luego del pequeño exabrupto de antes. Aun sentía el pulso acelerado, pero tenían toda la noche para ellos solos, estaba bien tomarlo con calma. Aunque de repente dudó sobre estar solos, observó hacia la puerta.

Yuuri lo notó. —No está cerrada...

Cielos, ¿en serio? ¿Por que no lo dijo antes? Si ya estaban medio desnudos. Al menos Yuuri, él tenia la camisa puesta aunque completamente abierta. Para ser un chico tímido, Yuuri se quedaba sin ropa fácilmente.

Incluso si no continuaban mas allá de este punto, no era una vista decente para una visita sorpresa. Teóricamente, no habría un malentendido sobre que estaba pasando aquí, para ellos dos seria fácil pretender que nada tenia que ver esto con un pasatiempos erótico. Los lujos de hacerse la fama y echarse a dormir. Si Yuuri y él eran dos inocentes palomitas.

Wolfram sonrió al pensar eso irónicamente. Al estar distraído tardo en procesar lo que Yuuri le pidió.

—¿Puedes ir?

¿A donde? Luego de un par de segundos entendió que a la puerta. A cerrarla. Con llave.

Para estar tranquilos. Desnudos.

No habían muchas posibilidades. Si, probablemente desnudos era la palabra correcta. Se levantó de inmediato, con demasiada energía bajo de la cama y camino apresurado a hacer lo que le habían pedido. Si pensaba mucho, la punzada en la parte baja de su estomago iba a crecer y convertirse en un problema para caminar.

Estaba medio duro desde hace un largo rato, pero si Yuuri seguía diciendo estas cosas no sabia que iba a hacer.

Voy a hacerlo. Corrección, iban a hacerlo.

Su mente lo repitió una y otra vez excitada mientras volvía, y para cuando se subió a la cama de nuevo se sentó quieto sobre sus rodillas con las manos sobre ellas. Estaban transpiradas, y se mantenía muy tenso.

Quería mantener una cara seria pero era imposible, sus ilusiones y expectativas se escapaban por todos sus poros.

.

.

.

Wolfram estaba alterado. Era tan claro como el agua del lago en la imaginación de Yuuri cada vez que veía sus ojos.

Incluso le resultó terriblemente simpático que solo pudiera quedarse quieto medio minuto. Si se hubiera quedado en esa posición en la que estaba antes daría la impresión de ser un angelito lindo y tranquilo, pero en realidad era un revoltoso, y no tan aniñado como podría llegar a parecer a ojos de alguien que no lo conocía.

Pero a él le gustaba esa apariencia inocente que tenia a veces. Y también le gustaba este otro lado mas pícaro, aunque fuera avasallante.

Esperó quieto cuando Wolf se inclinó hacia él y se arrastro un paso sobre sus rodillas para estar aun mas cerca. Con muchísima más decisión y soltura de la que había demostrado antes ese día, sus manos tocaron su cuerpo, una sobre el hombro bajando hacia el pecho y la otra directo por debajo de su brazo hasta su espalda desnuda.

La camisa que tenia puesta y a medio sacar estaba excitando a Yuuri. El primer beso sobre la boca que recibió fue a modo de saludo. Hola de nuevo, has vuelto desde no tan lejos al ir y venir a la puerta, pero te he extrañado un poquito.

Aunque Wolfram irradiaba inquietud como irradiaría llamas desde la punta de sus dedos al usar majutsu, no estaba haciendo mucho mas que esto. Las manos sobre su piel eran algo nuevo, se sintió avergonzado y a la vez curioso de recibir otra vez algunas suaves caricias. Pero eso fue todo.

Así como en su momento pudo reconocer que le correspondía el liderazgo de un beso, ahora podía ver con claridad una buena oportunidad para hacer algo.

No esperó. No quiso ser cortes y dar la señal de largada para que Wolfram tomara carrera, o luego no podría pararlo. Sabía que en el momento en que lo dejara hacer lo que quisiera tendría que rendirse por completo ante sus caprichosos.

Yuuri pegó la nariz y la boca a la piel de su cuello y mordió con los labios secos de forma suave. No era exactamente un beso. Recorrió hasta el hombro y usó los dientes con suavidad para pellizcarle, pensando como se sentiría esto mismo en su propio cuerpo. Seguramente seria tentador, se atrevió a fantasear mas para poner en práctica cada nueva idea.

Volviendo hacia la intersección del hombro y el cuello, presiono con la lengua luego de una tímida exploración inicial. Mordió y succiono un poco, ganando confianza hasta que abrió mas la boca y clavó los dientes con fuerza. Wolf se estremeció. Yuuri lo repitió mas veces, poniéndose mas enérgico, apretándolo más contra su cuerpo.

Aun con la boca pegada a su cuello le incitó a quitarse la camisa, él lo hizo y volvió a poner los brazos sobre sus hombros de nuevo. Yuuri lo abrazo por la cintura e intentó aferrarse a su piel como si aun tuviera ropa puesta, clavando un poco las uñas. Le latía rápido el corazón y estaba agitado, tuvo un escalofrió y no supo que quería hacer luego.

Quería besar todo, su pecho, su estómago. Le había gustado mucho el beso en la boca más profundo de antes, pero en este momento habían demasiadas cosas nuevas a su alcance. Abrió las piernas arrodillado rente a él y lo empujó hacia atrás sosteniéndolo para que se recostara.

Tuvo que enfrentar su mirada un momento, era una posición muy sugerente. Wolfram estaba en su cama medio desnudo, se le retorció el estomago de nuevo. Ya se había acostumbrado a esa sensación extraña que relampagueaba con fuerza en su columna.

A gatas sobre él, agacho la cabeza y lo besó en el pecho. Lo miró por costumbre, él había cerrado los ojos, Yuuri se sintió mas tranquilo de ese modo. Metió un poco las manos entre su cintura y la cama, acaricio con los pulgares sus flancos y las dejo allí quietas. De ahora en mas solo usaría la boca.

Se humedeció los labios un poco y paso la lengua por su piel. Lo beso una vez con un sonido leve, pero no de una manera tierna sino provocativa. Cualquier sonido era evidente en la habitación en silencio, era algo un poco incomodo. Si estuviera en su casa, en la Tierra, tendría la opción de poner música.

El pecho de Wolfram se movía hacia arriba y abajo haciendo evidente su respiración antinatural. Sus manos le acariciaron la cabeza y Yuuri la inclino mas para que llegaran a su cuello. Ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación de sus dedos y la manera en como lo tocaba, siempre enredando un poco los dedos en su cabello. Nunca iba a entender esa fascinación que tenia por su soso cabello negro y lacio, pero al parecer era algo similar a la suya por el suyo rubio ondulado que Wolfram consideraba tan común de ese mundo.

Yuuri decidió que era lo siguiente que iba a hacer. Bajo la mano y acaricio su pierna despacio, acercándose tentativamente a la zona de peligro, esperando que le diera permiso. Wolfram ladeo un poco el muslo y aprovecho para acariciarlo por dentro. Sentía la espalda tensa así que volvió a besarlo para distraerse.

Su erección estaba inclinada hacia un lado. A Yuuri se le cortó la respiración un momento. Era lo mas intimo que pudo haber tocado. Lo recorrió con los dedos con firmeza, sin hacer más nada con su boca porque no podía concentrarse en ambas cosas a la vez.

Apoyó la frente contra su pecho y aprovechó ese angulo para ver, allí estaban el bulto bajo la ropa y su mano sobre él. Lo toó con la palma y la yema de los dedos, acarició de arriba a abajo, pero no podía sentir bien la forma de nada.

Se decidió a continuar aunque tenia dudas y llevo su mano al cinturón. Empujó para pasar el otro brazo debajo de su cintura, Wolfram se lo permitió acomodándose un poco.

Tenia que desabrocharlo con una sola mano, le temblaron un poco los dedos al quitar el primer botón y supo que le iban a costar también todos los otros, el nerviosismo no le permitía hacer movimientos precisos. El pantalón de tiro alto tenia mas botoncitos de los que había imaginado, maldijo en silencio la ropa anticuada de este mundo. Decidió no liarse con ellos, tiro de la tela y la hilera se deshizo sola, la bragueta ahora estaba abierta.

Hubo una pausa. Cuando acarició su estomago sintió las manos de Wolfram moverse sobre sus hombros y cayó en cuenta de que habían estado allí todo este tiempo. Parecía nervioso pero a la vez a la expectativa de lo que seguía a continuación. Yuuri también lo estaba.

Tomó sus pantalones con la mano libre y tiro para abajo, no quería soltarlo para usar las dos. Para su suerte, Wolfram se ladeo y le ayudo del otro lado, llevando la ropa hasta justo por debajo de su entrepierna. Ahora podía ver mas, la ropa interior de seda azul oscuro enmarcaba el bulto de la erección.

Tragó con un poco de dificultad y observó todo cuanto pudo sin realmente observar. Se le contrajeron las piernas y sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba al gustarle lo que veía. Lo tocó sobre la ropa, estaba mas caliente que ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, y se sentía una sensación húmeda de transpiración.

Había puesto a Wolfram así, sonrió en secreto aun con la frente apoyada sobre su cuerpo. Sentía una fuerte empatía hacia lo que el otro chico debía estar sintiendo en este momento.

Todo este juego previo fue para llegar a esto. Aunque no lo había planeado con anticipación, y creía estar seguro de que Wolf tampoco, ahora quería seguir hasta terminar lo que había comenzado.

Apretó el brazo con el que lo sostenía por la cintura y besó la boca de su estomago. Delineó con los dedos hasta el borde la ropa interior e infiltrando un dedo llegó a tocarlo por dentro, la piel se sentía extremadamente suave y seca, no esperaba eso, con la curiosidad en su punto máximo bajó la ultima barrera y lo desnudó.

Wolfram se movió levemente, como cambiando de posición sin realmente hacerlo, solo otro signo de su incomodidad. A pesar de eso, no dijo una palabra ni dio ninguna clase de señal de que haría algo. Sintió como esa incomodidad en él incrementaba cuando inclino la cabeza para mirar más evidentemente.

Yuuri conocía bien su propio pene, todo hombre tiene una relación muy especial con él, pero no era lo mismo ver el suyo. Lo acaricio reconociendo su piel, la ropa interior molestaba así que tironeo de un lado y espero a que Wolfram se ladeara de nuevo y le ayudara del otro. Esta vez lo había sentido mucho mas nervioso que antes, le besó el estomago una vez, con ruido. Sonrió, le gustaba esa forma de hacerlo, era un toque simpático para relajar la situación.

Cambio de actitud y se acomodó un poco mejor entre sus piernas para acariciarlo. Utilizo un movimiento suave que subía y bajaba lentamente para poder concentrarse en lo que hacia con la boca. Lo besó en el estomago de nuevo con los labios húmedos y empujó la lengua contra los músculos con fuerza.

Apoyó mas su cuerpo contra él, poco a poco, lo suficiente como para que su pene llegara a rosar levemente su piel desnuda mientras lo tocaba. Ladeando el rostro intento respirar y calmar su propia excitación. Si no tuviera la oportunidad de esconderse de este modo contra su cuerpo no hubiera tenido el valor de hacer algo como eso. Si no se sintiera tan cohibido le gustaría sentirlo rosarse contra su estómago con mas fuerza, o contra algo mas abajo entre sus piernas, sin ropa.

Fantaseaba con lo único que podía, quería tener sexo, pero esta no era la ocasión. Por primera vez pensó en hacerlo con Wolfram en el mismo momento en que lo tenia allí con él, era un sentimiento extraño.

A Yuuri sobraban ideas de lo que sería sentir sus cuerpo desnudo uno contra el otro, aunque durante todas esas fantasías su prometido nunca estuvo presente con él. Varias de ellas habían comenzado de forma un tanto inconsciente, pero los sueños húmedos pronto se habían convertido en un placentero entretenimiento durante momentos a solas. Quiso tocarse como lo hubiera hecho normalmente, pero no iba a hacerlo.

Decidió continuar con el plan A. Estaba seguro de que Wolfram lo iba a disfrutar, sentía mucha curiosidad por su reacción.

Acaricio sus testículo con la palma de la mano y sostuvo la base de su pene con los dedos. Llevo la boca hasta abajo y beso la punta con los labios, luego con la lengua. Wolfram dio un respingo con fuerza y se quedó congelado. Apoyó los labios sobre él y espero un momento, ¿había sido demasiado sorpresivo? No hubo realmente una queja así que lo lamió de nuevo.

Su cuerpo olía a sexo mezclado con su esencia. Inclino la cabeza de manera que no hubiera forma de que lo viera hacer esto, ya estaba en una posición de privilegio y sentía confianza, siempre y cuando Wolf no pudiera verlo. Humedeció la piel con los labios y lo acaricio con la lengua, dejándolo entrar en su boca por primera vez. Era raro porque no sabia realmente como hacerlo, aunque extremadamente excitante.

Sintió una sensación caliente arremolinarse en la parte baja de su espalda y canalizarse hacia el frente. Quería desabrocharse la bragueta del pantalón para tener un poco de libertad, pero su brazo libre estaba atrapado.

Se concentro en las sensaciones de Wolfram y los movimientos de su boca. Intento chupar, pero solo obtuvo un ruido raro que bajo varios puntos su confianza por la vergüenza, no tenia idea de como hacerlo. Espero que bastara con dejarlo entrar y salir suavemente, y de vez en cuando presiono o acarició con la lengua.

Casi no podía escuchar a quien disfrutaba el penoso servicio que estaba ofreciendo, Wolf estaba en mudo silencio. Lo único que le indicó que estaba haciendo las cosas bien fue el incremento de la dureza dentro de su boca, los calambres de sus piernas y su agitada respiración.

Lo acarició con la mano a la vez que jugaba con la boca sobre la punta y él le clavo los dedos en el hombro con mas fuerza. Movió la palma para masajear los testículos también, parecía que estaba logrando hacer las cosas mejor luego de un tiempo. Con un poco mas de seguridad aceleró el ritmo y fue mas rudo, Wolfram jadeó y se sintió emocionado.

Bajo hasta que su nariz se apretó contra el bello rubio oscuro de su ingle, lo hizo lentamente, tanteado el limite de alguna sensación molesta en su garganta. Podía hacerlo. Repitió lo mismo con mas velocidad, Wolfram se tensó mucho y levantó espontáneamente la pierna que se encontraba debajo de su brazo.

Entendió enseguida que si continuaba así podría llegar al limite pronto, así que lo repitió con mas énfasis hasta que él intento apartarlo y considero que había sido muy brusco. Yuuri suavizó el movimiento pero no paró, no quería dejar escapar el momento. Movió la cabeza con rapidez y comenzó a utilizar los dedos a la vez para presionar sobre todo el tronco. Esta vez la mano de Wolfram intento apartarlo corriendo su rostro, era una clara advertencia, la hizo a un lado y aumento un nivel mas la velocidad.

Al limite, Wolfram intentó balbucear algo. Los sonidos ininteligibles alimentaron increíblemente su excitación, una puntada en su nuca hizo que le zumbaran los oídos. Estaba bien así, Yuuri quería hacerlo hasta el final de esta manera.

Sentirlo llegar no fue como lo esperaba, aunque no sabia que esperaba en realidad.

Lo mas notorio fueron los espasmos, su propio pene se acalambro al sentirlo y recordar con claridad esa sensación, un escalofrío relampagueó por su columna al instante. No sintió realmente la sustancia en la boca pero lo invadió un sabor inusual que se extendió hacia su nariz haciéndola picar, no era desagradable del todo, pero no era un amante de esa sensación. Se aparto y se limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano, no quería que lo viera de ese modo.

Besó a Wolf en el estómago y se movió rápido hacia arriba para ponerse a su lado en la cama. Metió el brazo por debajo de la almohada y por detrás de la cabecera y se limpio en la sabana intentando deshacerse de cualquier evidencia embarazosa posible. Tenia practica con esas mañas, después de todo era un adolescente común y corriente.

Vio a Wolfram a la cara por primera vez en un largo rato. Asumió que querría descansar y que también sentiría vergüenza, así como Yuuri la sentía vibrando con fuerza en todo su rostro. Pero era diferente, su mente estaba muy concentrada en su insatisfacción, en cambio él ya estaba relajado, como para preocuparse por los detalles.

Abrasándolo, apoyó la cabeza sobre la suya y lo dejo descansar recobrando la respiración normal contra su pecho. Acomodo el brazo que tenia bajo la almohada debajo de su cuello pero no quiso tocarlo con esa mano, acaricio su espalda con la otra.

Estaba transpirado, no era suave, así que rodó las uñas por su piel una vez y trató de quedarse quieto, lo cual se estaba volviendo bastante complicado. No podía suprimir bien la inquietud. Wolfram lo abrazó con torpeza y Yuuri se sintió conforme con su desempeño, salió mejor de lo que esperaba para no tener idea de que estaba haciendo.

Extrañamente, se había olvidado un poco del dolor entre sus piernas, se relajó y pensó que estaba bien si no recibió nada a cambio, no le importaba. Tuvo curiosidad y llevó la mano hasta su pene de nuevo con la naturalidad que lo haría al tocar el suyo propio, se sobresaltó cuando Wolfram interceptó su mano, pero luego lo soltó. Lo sintió más suave, le gustó poder acariciarlo de ese modo aunque sea un momento. Aun habían mas cosa que quería conocer de este cuerpo, e increíblemente momentos como este se sentían aun mas íntimos que lo que acababa de hacer.

Abrazándolo mas fuerte por el cuello enterró la cara en su cabello, mordió un mechón que tenia cerca juguetonamente y sonrió para si mismo, se estaba emocionando con usar la boca para todo. Lo besó en la cabeza y se quedo así, por fin quieto. La mano de Wolfram acaricio el brazo que había dejado apoyado sobre su sexo, aunque dejo de tocarlo no lo había soltado, la sensación era placentera y reconfortante.

Cuando Wolfram se subió la ropa interior y los pantalones de nuevo se sintió completamente decepcionado. El volteó a besarlo en la boca y se sintió inseguro de si estaba bien luego de lo que anduvo tragando, pero como no se mostró dudoso para nada lo dejó hacerlo.

Una caricia inesperada a su pene por encima de la ropa lo sobresaltó, haciéndolo titubear en medio del beso. Jadeó sin poder contenerlo, y luego aguantó la respiración para no parecer tan necesitado. Había alejado las caderas ante el acto invasivo, pero la mano de Wolf insistió y por inercia empujó hacia adelante dejándole apretar el bulto completo. Yuuri sintió que se desarmaba. La mano sosteniendo su parte mas intima era tan poderosa como su dueño.

—No tienes que hacerlo… —dijo en voz suave, en un gesto de cordialidad que opacaba la gran mentira que seria decir que no se moría por esto. No engañaba a nadie, ni su tono de voz, o su cuerpo.

Quería que lo haga, lo estaba deseando con furia. Lo único en lo que podía pensar desde hacia largo rato era estar dentro de su boca. De hecho, su cuerpo debía ser en estos momentos como un volcán, emanando calor y a punto de explotar. Incluso así, había estado dispuesto a sobrellevar el dolor, se sintió orgulloso de su valor.

—Quiero tocarte.

Oh, esa voz, con las palabras justas.

Su corazón palpitó de emoción y expectativa cuando le desabrochó los pantalones, Yuuri sentía las piernas inquietas y fue demasiado efusivo al levantar las caderas y ayudarle a bajar sus pantalones.

Estaba entregado, sentía el cuerpo pesado sobre la cama, no importa lo que Wolfram quisiera hacerle ahora, seria genial. A pesar de que tenía esas ganas inmensas de todo, no estaba mirándolo a los ojos. Si lo hacia, su tranquilidad se iba a desvanecer por completo.

Siempre estuvo seguro de que no le importaría el día que su pareja lo viera desudo, y había especulado con que seria alguna chica. Pero en realidad hacía mucho tiempo que había pasado ese momento, con una mujer, con la madre de la persona que tenia en frente. Cecilie lo había visto en el baño el primer día que llegó al castillo y le dejó un ligero trauma al decirle que era "lindo".

Wolfram solía decirle que era tierno y lindo todo el tiempo medio dormido, aunque nada tenia que ver con esto, pero se le ruborizaron un poco las mejillas al saber que lo estaba mirando. Tenía bastantes inseguridades sobre su cuerpo, aunque había que tener en cuenta que en este momento estaba empalmado como hacia tiempo no lo estaba. ¿Tal vez por eso se vería un poco mas grande que de costumbre?

Las manos sobre su piel le hicieron olvidarse de cualquier cuestión de tamaño que le preocupara. Wolfram le besó el cuello de una manera sensual similar a lo que él había hecho antes. Hubiera preferido sus dientes sobre su nuca, pero cuando bajo hacia su pecho las cosas comenzaron a ponerse calientes en su interior.

Su mano era habilidosa, eso que hacia con los dedos le estaba haciendo sentir pequeñas puntadas en la espina. Sintió la tentación de hacer algún sonido, aunque no era realmente necesario dejarse escuchar, solía ser ruidoso cuando se tocaba. Se excitaba al hacerlo, era su forma de dejarse llevar. Pero prefirió contenerlo, él había sido tan silencioso, ni siquiera un ronroneo.

Le encantaba lo que hacia sobre su pecho, pero estaba apresurado, colocó la mano sobre su cabeza y esperó. No soportó y empujó levemente, quería que baje, pero no había funcionado.

Tampoco quería ser así de evidente, pero ya que se había animado iba a continuar. Espero un poco mas y repitió la presión sobre su cabeza. Wolfram lo miró.

Tuvo que desviar la mirada y se tapó la boca con el dorso la mano. Le dio otro empujoncito sin mirar, llevó la mano a su mejilla y acarició con su pulgar hasta su boca. Eso había sido lo mas sugerente que se le había ocurrido y sintió que el rostro se le prendió fuego. ¿Qué clase de impresión estoy dando?

En su mente ya no giraban imágenes sucias, estaba en blanco esperando ese momento. Retiró el pulgar hacia un lado pero no la mano de su rostro, pensando que estaba bien si no quería hacerlo, no volvería insistir. Estaba claro que él había entendido el pedido.

Sintió su boca y su lengua sobre la punta y se mordió la mano para no sonreír o hacer una mueca tonta. Wolfram le lamió y tuvo ganas de retorcerse, no era similar a nada que haya sentido nunca. Le acaricio la cabeza y dejo la mano en ese lugar concentrándose en sentir todo.

Cuando lo dejó entrar contrajo los músculos de sus piernas por reflejo. Este era el sueño un adolescente volviéndose realidad. Respiró profundo, tenia que aguantar, aunque sintiera que solo con esto seria fácil ponerse a punto. No era justo, hacérselo a él primero lo había dejado demasiado sensible. Se tapó los ojos cerrados con el brazo y se concentró en sus acciones.

Estaba jugando con él, podía sentirlo rodeando el glande con la lengua y bajando con sus labios alrededor de su tronco, cambiaba todo el tiempo de movimientos. Le desesperaba un poco la falta de ritmo, pero se sentía increíble y de este modo podía aguantar más. Disfrutar más.

Wolfram era bueno, pensar si había hecho esto antes con otro chico hizo que le apuñalaran los celos. Recordó que no, ya había tenido una conversación amistosa acerca de esto, ambos eran inexpertos. Igualmente, estaban solos en una habitación silenciosa llena de ruidos íntimos, no había lugar a dudas como esas en este momento.

Cuando comenzó a dejarlo entrar y salir de su boca se avergonzó un poco por el sonido húmedo, pero doraba oírlo. Se reprochó ser un pervertido, aunque no había remedio, algo como eso era demasiado sugerente.

Espió por debajo debajo de su brazo, Wolfram, su boca, su pene. Dios. Sintió que se ponía mas duro. Si lo hacia mas rápido se vendría en cualquier momento.

Wolfram miró para arriba.

El miedo de ser descubierto observando le congeló la espalda y se le arremolinó la vergüenza en el estomago, pero Yuuri reaccionó tarde, ya había sostenido su mirada durante un rato. Se dio cuenta de que Wolfram se había quedado quieto y que él debía tener una cara de embobado terrible, o incluso una vergonzosa mueca de placer o algo parecido.

Se tapó los ojos con la mano, cerró la boca y echó la cabeza hacia el costado sobre la almohada. Él ya sabia cuanto le gustaba esto, ¿qué podía esconder ahora? Incluso debía de haberse estado babeando como un idiota.

A esta altura seguramente ya se debía haber dado cuenta cuales eran sus actitudes pervertidas. Llevó la mano con la que se tapaba el rostro a su cabeza cuando Wolfram comenzó de nuevo, acompaño el movimiento. Suspiró, se había escuchado.

Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y peinó hacia atrás su flequillo. Estaba con un pie en el cielo, ya no le importaba nada. Incluso podía mirar un poco, que importa si le juzgaba. A diferencia de él, Wolf tenia las agallas de no esconderse o taparse con el pelo.

Volvió a tomar un ritmo que particularmente le gustaba. Abrió mas las piernas, contrajo los músculos, se sentía bien cuanto mas expuesto estuviera.

Hasta ahora solo había usado su boca y su mano para sostenerlo, pero como si atentara contra el poco control que le quedaba acaricio sus testículos. Cuando además de eso uno de sus dedos bajo mas hasta una zona aun mas intima que todas las que estaba tocando, sintió que no podría contenerse. Quiso terminar en su boca, esto lo hizo volver a cuestionarse sus fetiches, pero el había hecho exactamente eso antes.

—No puedo —advirtió, pero no retiró las manos de su cabeza si no que le dio un pequeño empujoncito. Era el típico no, pero si. Aunque lo respetaría si prefería detenerse y seguir con la mano, no estaba ejerciendo presión sobre él.

Wolfram se alejó y la cálida sensación de su boca se había ido. Esperó a que su mano continuó de inmediato, pero eso tampoco pasó. En vez de eso, de repente se recostó mas arriba intentando besarlo.

Yuuri estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los besos como para rechazarlo, pero también demasiado caliente para no cuestionar. ¿Que paso? ¿Ya no seguimos? Estaba confundido.

El beso era lindo, pero como estaba excitado no tardo en voltear un poco y pegarse a Wolfram con los pantalones bajos y demasiadas ansias de todo. No estaba pensando sino sintiendo, y se alegro de obtener una respuesta ruda de su parte.

Wolfram le jaló del cabellos sin querer al tomarlo por la nuca y apretarlo con mas fuerza. Preferiría que lo hiciera a propósito. Hasta ahora él no había sido nunca tan posesivo, probablemente se había estado conteniendo al pensar que no iba a gustarle. Pero la realidad es que Yuuri apreciaba ese lado suyo, le gustaba que sea dulce, así como le gustaba que sea salvaje.

Gruñó cuando su lengua llego a limites insospechados dentro de su boca. Era una pelea excitante, abriendo la boca todo lo posible, enredando las lenguas entre ellas. Tironeó de la piel de su hombro a falta de ropa de la cual aferrarse y presionó mas las caderas contra él.

No estaba seguro de que iba a pasar ahora, pero no le molestaba haber hecho esta pausa, el nuevo tipo de beso valía la pena. Todo cambio de perspectiva cuando Wolfram volteó levemente, tironeando con una mano de su pierna y haciéndolo girar más encima de él. Yuuri se acomodó con una rodilla sobre su cuerpo, abriendo las piernas todo lo posible para apretar su erección contra él. Era molesto que estuviera medio vestido, preferiría la piel caliente sobre mas piel caliente. La mano de Wolf fue directo a ese lugar entre sus nalgas luego de acariciar su trasero. Yuuri se tensó sorprendido, el toque era conocido y no le molestaba, pero igualmente se sintió sacudido por varias dudas.

¿Vamos a hacerlo? Lo primero que hizo su mente fue cuestionar que era un tanto apresurado, lo segundo fue pensar que estaría encantado. Excitación y felicidad lo invadieron al pensar que este día era el día. Era ese día.

Tenia muchas preguntas pero a la vez era un chico con demasiada testosterona acumulada en este momento.

Sintió a Wolfram dudar, a pesar de que lo había tocado tan directamente. Ni siquiera se molesto en decir nada, simplemente lo incito con ganas a continuar el beso que había cortado.

Sigue besándome, no preguntes nada.

Y por suerte no lo hizo. Lentamente la suave caricia se volvió mas decidida, y ser estimulado así lo estaba matando. ¿Él había planeado esto? Dejarlo mas o menos a punto para que no se negara... No, probablemente ni siquiera lo había pensando hasta ahora y decidió probar suerte. Después de todo aun lo sentía tan nervioso como él mismo se mostraba a veces. Era reconfortante saber que hasta la ultima instancia eran pares.

Abrió mas las piernas, acomodándose menos tenso sobre sus caderas. Wolf aun tenia pantalones, aunque desabrochados, y la sensación rugosa o los botones eran algo peligrosos para su desnudez. El movimiento de su cadera era casi imperceptible pero lo necesitaba, su mente estaba concentrada en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

La situación incremento un nivel cuando el noble rápidamente coloco saliva en sus dedos y volvió a llevar la mano hacia abajo. Yuuri siempre quería mas de lo que se le estaba ofreciendo, era una sensación constante de esperar al siguiente nivel, y al siguiente. Lo que empezó como un juego de exploración pronto se volvió serio, era lo previo al sexo, no había duda al respecto.

Giraron mientras recibía besos que descendían de su mandíbula al cuello y luego al pecho. Hubiera querido que continuase bajando, experimentar la sensación de su boca mientras sus dedos estaban dentro, pero sabia que eso no era lo que iba a pasar.

Ni tampoco pasaría mucho si no hacían algo al respecto, porque no era suficiente jugar de este modo.

Le tomó demasiado tiempo reunir el coraje para decirlo en voz alta. —Necesito mi billetera —exhalo agitadamente de manera tímida.

Ahora que lo había dicho no parecía tan malo haber vuelto a hablar.

—¿Para qué? —cuestionó Wolfram y lo miró con curiosos ojos verdes.

Yuuri se puso rojo de golpe. Incluso sintió el calor llenar su cabeza progresivamente desde el cuello hasta la coronilla como crece el aluminio dentro en un termómetro.

Tartamudeó, y eso increíblemente logro que el calor palpitara. —A-algo que necesitamos...

Incluso si él parecía no entender bien, observó a los lados de la cama y luego se alejó inclinándose por el borde. De algún modo sus pantalones habían terminado en el piso.

Jamás se había sentido tan torpe en su vida, para evitar que sus dedos chocaran entre ellos y se enredaran hizo todo con máxima lentitud. Se quedó congelado pensando que hacer, habían varios paquetes, pero termino solo por sacar uno de cada uno.

El rey se encontró completamente en blanco, desnudo y con dos sobres en la mano que para su compañero debían no tener sentido alguno.

Rayos. ¿Como demonios se supone que explique nada de esto ahora?

Ni siquiera podía pensar correctamente, la sangre no estaba exactamente acumulada en su cerebro. Dejo a un lado el paquete mas abultado del condón y rompió el otro mas pequeño y transparente. No era mucho, pero probablemente esto se explicaría solo. Si tenia suerte.

Apostándolo todo a esa idea, hizo acercar a Wolfram de nuevo intentando volver a la misma posición de antes. La sustancia que termino en los dedos del noble de una forma u otra, y gracias a dios no desperdiciada accidentalmente sobre las sabanas, logró cumplir su objetivo. Había algo en esta nueva sensación que evidentemente puso la excitación a flor de piel en ambos.

Se sentía bien, demasiado bien. Estaba apresurado, pero lo que realmente necesitaba hacer era relajarse, y se volvía difícil cuando su compañero había terminado en el mismo estado que él. Reducido a un tembloroso cuerpo caliente que respiraba agitado contra su oreja.

Cuando sintió el toque tentativo de la erección del chico pegado a su cuerpo Yuuri no pudo reaccionar, pero era evidente que esto no iba a ser fácil. Hubiera sido bueno estar mas preparados. No tenia mucha idea sobre que estaba haciendo, y Wolfram tampoco. Dudaba que este idiota fuera capaz de pensar mucho ahora.

Yuuri nunca había soltado el segundo paquete, se había aferrado a él pensando que apenas lo soltara se perdería mágicamente entre las sabanas. Dejó que sus dedos siguieran abusando de la hospitalidad de su cuerpo, y también evitó cuestionar el nuevo tipo de exploración. Pero si no paraban en cualquier momento el intentaría penetrarlo en serio. Decidió hablar.

—Esto también está... umm... —la pausa fue larga, no sabia bien que decir—, tiene lubricante.

El segundo paquete fue abierto. Ni siquiera él mismo tenia mucha experiencia con esto, había intentando colocarse uno una vez por curiosidad, pero nada mas.

Los dedos de Wolfram rozaron su muñeca delicadamente. —Aquí también existen.

—¿Eh? —Su reacción fue de genuina sorpresa.

Le hubiera gustado decir que esto ayudo a despejar su mente, pero aun estaba algo embobado.

—Son diferentes, el material, pero también tenemos esto. —La voz de Wolfram no titubeó, pero forma de hablar no era tan coherente como siempre. Tenía las orejas rojas, aunque se lo notaba contento.

No era realmente hora de preguntar cuales eran las diferencias o similitudes entre los condones de ambos mundos. Esto hacia las cosas mucho mas fáciles, ambos sabían que iba a pasar de ahora en mas, pero nadie iba a comentarlo. Todo se intento realizar en un incomodo silencio. Era increíble que cuando Yuuri pensaba que nada podía ser peor que el momento que acababa de pasar, algo nuevo lo superaba por completo. No quiso ni pensar que seria lo siguiente.

Fue mas complicado de lo que hubiera podido pensar intentar colocárselo a otro, desistió al notar que se supone que podía hacerlo solo y cuanto menos manos mejor. Ni siquiera cuestiono si estaba bien o mal, en realidad su única función era lubricación extra a falta de otra cosa, el resto no importaba. Tenia un lubricante mas, pero quería pensar que esto funcionaria para guardar ese juego extra...por las dudas.

No había muchas mas vueltas que dar luego de eso. Hubo un beso cordial y un par de abrazos y caricias, como para retomar el momento, pero nada pudo apaciguar el remolino que sentía en el estomago. Wolfram fue directo al grano al poco tiempo, tomando una almohada abandonada de la cabecera y colocándola debajo de su cuerpo.

Yuuri termino abrazado con fuerza a su cuerpo mientras él intentó penetrar con la frente apoyada sobre su pecho. Era extraño, estaba nervioso y el corazón le latía demasiado rápido, todo lo que podía salir mal lo estaba haciendo, no era tan fácil. Y para colmo estaba asustado. No le fue posible superar esa sensación de miedo hasta pasado un rato, cuando era evidente que no habría tanto dolor como hubiera esperado.

El cuerpo de Wolfram estaba pegado al suyo por completo. Estaba dentro. Podía sentirlo por momentos, solo cuando se movía levemente. Pero le resulto extraño que además de eso no sentía nada excepto el extremo calor de ambos y los corazones agitados.

Incluso así, la conexión era increíblemente significativa. Compartían calor, sentimientos, la respiración y también sus cuerpos. Yuuri se avergonzó un poco de incluso en un momento tierno sentirse apurado, aunque estaba tan contento que podría reírse de ello. No era el único al parecer, Wolfram también estaba inquieto.

Empezando lo que no sucedería porque él iba a esperar cordialmente, Yuuri comienzo a mover suavemente las caderas un poco. Nunca se separaron, el abrazo solo se volvió mas apretado cuando las manos del noble pasaron por debajo de su cuerpo aferrándolo por la cintura, la almohada era inesperadamente conveniente.

La posición le gustaba. Su pene y sus testículos apretados entre ambos cuerpos se rozaban suavemente. No había mucho movimiento de hecho, ni tampoco era necesario. Ninguno de los dos tenia realmente experiencia en esto, no seria posible hacerlo mas fuerte ni aunque quisieran, su cuerpo estaba cómodo con esto. Y mientras Wolfram estuviera satisfecho él estaba contento.

El vaivén comenzaba a afectarle, respirando agitado y retorciéndose para encontrar el mejor punto. A Wolfram se lo notaba concentrado en la penetración, pero él tenia su mente en el resto de los estímulos que su propia erección podía obtener del momento. Cuanto mas se apretara Wolf sobre su cuerpo, más le era posible satisfacerse.

Las sensación extra de la penetración eran el complemento perfecto. Sintió que les faltaba practica para volverlo mas intenso, o probablemente técnica, pero que igualmente podría llegar en un momento. Pero no fue así.

Al pasar el tiempo su excitación se iba cultivando pero por mas que se sintiera increíble no era suficiente. Apretó los dientes e intento moverse mas enérgico, pero cuanto mas intentaba separarse del cuerpo de Wolfram más se mantenía dentro.

Lo mas placentero fue sentirle salir y volver dentro claramente, pero eso casi ya no estaba sucediendo. Seria complicado decir donde empezaba un cuerpo y terminaba el otro. Las piernas enredadas y las manos aferradas a la piel o el cabello. Era excitante, pero no suficiente. Ya no sentía miedo de que Wolf perdiera el control y fuera demasiado intenso, de hecho Yuuri quería que perdiera el control.

A fuerza de insistencia el cuerpo tenso sobre el suyo continuo el juego de embestidas un momento. Una sensación de alivio se disparo en su cuerpo, el estimulo era perfecto. Sus músculos se tensaron tanto como los de los hombros a los que se estaba aferrando con desesperación. Jadeo y gimió sin contenerse, un sonido suave que marcaba cuales eran los mejores movimientos, como incitándolo a seguir de ese modo.

Wolfram tenía la cabeza enterrada en su pecho y se alegro de que no pudiera verlo, era una expresión demasiado vergonzosa como para imaginar ser descubierto. Yuuri tragó con dificultad y echo la cabeza a un lado sobre la almohada. Si continuaban así seria capaz de hacerlo, aunque necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo.

Que no tuvo.

Los movimientos de su compañero se volvieron erráticos, Wolfram jadeo contra su piel y supo que se estaba viniendo. Una ráfaga de excitación relampagueo en su estómago al escuchar el sonido de su voz ronca y entrecortada. Fue capaz de sentir cada una de sus reacciones. Sus piernas se clavaron en la cama y su movimiento se detuvo por momentos mientras Wolfram luchaba contra los espasmos que atacaban su cuerpo.

No, no, no. Quería seguir. Yuuri continuó moviéndose, intentando aferrarse a esos últimos movimientos. Aun se sentía bien dentro de su cuerpo, y se sentía aun mejor refregarse contra él apretando con fuerza sus piernas contra sus caderas. Quiso gruñir pero se contuvo, lucho para esconder esa desesperación.

No iba a obtenerlo. No era posible llegar, aun necesitaba mas tiempo. La frustración no fue tan doliente como la decepción de haber fallado en esto.

Había sido tan bueno. Había sido perfecto. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la vida lo odiaba?

Se quedo quieto imitando la paz de la persona que tenia rendida sobre él, pero en su interior estaba todo menos calmo. Los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos y tuvo ganas de gemir, o maldecir al menos, pero en vez de eso le acaricio mientras continuaba abrazándole tenso y enterró la nariz en su cuello.

Tenia ganas de masticar su piel y besarlo frenéticamente, moverse y sentir la misma dureza de antes golpeando con fuerza entre sus piernas de nuevo. Sentirlo dentro, una y otra vez, hasta revolverse en la cama desesperado y explotar por completo.

Necesitaba calmarse, en serio. Aguantó la respiración y suprimió esos pensamientos.

El nudo en su estomago nada tenia que ver con deseo. Wolfram se separó de él y le dio un beso, pero no paso mucho hasta que se diera cuenta que aun estaba tenso. Yuuri temblaba y aunque se esforzó por mantener las piernas quietas no fue posible.

No le gustaba recibir esa mirada. Era decepcionante. Las humedad se le acumuló en los ojos de forma mas evidente y la reprimió con todo lo que pudo, el nudo enmarañado dentro de él subió por su pecho hasta su garganta, pero tal vez sentirse así ayudaría a calmar el resto.

—Lo siento... —susurró y se le atragantaron las palabras, tal vez era mejor no seguir hablando.

Frunció el ceño enojado y escondió el rostro apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro, tratando de disimilar lo imposible al pasar los dedos rápido por debajo de su ojo. Apretó la cara contra su piel y se lamentó. —Creo que arruiné el momento...

¿No es así? No quería preguntar porque temía la respuesta. Pero por supuesto

que él no diría eso.

Por supuesto que no. El abrazo que lo envolvía se hizo mas fuerte. Incluso si se disculpaba por no concretar una primera vez que hubiera sido perfecta, o incluso si se disculpaba por ser tan débil, no podía borrar este momento.

—Mierda.

Ese no había sido él, fue la voz de Wolfram. Fue extrañisimo escucharlo decir eso, usualmente él era increíblemente correcto. Lo sintió apretarlo mas y chasquear la lengua antes de moverse, estaba frustrado.

Yuuri rio levemente aun con la voz rara, se sintió bastante mas relajado de repente. Wolfram no estaba enojado con él. Tal vez este no seria un mal recuerdo. Era tonto pensar algo como eso.

Apenas se separaron fue capaz de verlo a la cara de nuevo. Esa expresión era igual que peor que la que el debía haber puesto. Sabia que él tendía a llorar cuando otros lloran, pero no esperaba esto. Con la nariz roja y las mejillas a juego sus ojos verdes relucientes parecía que dejarían caer lagrimas en cualquier momento.

Idiota.

Luego de dejarlo hacer el mismo gesto que él uso para aparentar que no pasaba nada frotándose un ojo, interrumpió y lo besó. No importa, sea lo que sea que pasara, no importa. Quería decirlo pero no iba a cortar el contacto ni por un momento.

El beso pareció arreglar el momento, se sentía bien. —Me gustas —dijo Yuuri bajito. Eran las palabras mas significantes que podía ofrecer.

Rodó y se acurruco apretándose contra su pecho. Podía escuchar el fuerte latido del corazón de Wolfram. Sonrió y acomodó mas la mejilla contra él, su corazón latía de la misma manera.

—¿Podemos dormir así? —preguntó esperando que esto fuera igual de cómodo para los dos. Como no hubo respuesta pero él también recibió un apretujón y algunos besos asumió que estaba bien así.

Pasó mas la rodilla sobré su cadera, tratando de lograr que toda la piel posible de su cuerpo estuviera en contacto con la suya, pero se arrepintió un poco de la posición y dejo aire entre ellos. Aun se sentía necesitado de alguna clase de liberación. Algo nublado por el deseo, llevó la mano discretamente entre sus piernas y comenzó a masajear la punta suavemente, estaba más que medio duro.

Sus dedos rozaron la pierna de Wolfram y araño un poco, impaciente, comunicando cual era su estado. Se sentía un poco mal de tal vez terminar manchándolo. Seria cuidadoso, estaba un poco indeciso de seguir tocándose encima suyo, pero necesitaba mucho esto y no quería irse lejos al baño.

Para cuando su mano volvió al lugar mas placentero y había comenzado a acalorarse Wolf lo interrumpió. Sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos empujaron su mano a un lado. Ojos verde cristal lo estaban mirando desde arriba, lucia decidido, incluso motivado.

No solo no podía negarse a nada, lo que sea que Wolfram quisiera hacerle sería como un regalo que atesorar. Si era dulce o si decidía perder el control, no importaba. Incluso le emocionó mas esa segunda opción.

No se había dado cuenta que estaba babeando, solo ese poco que había comenzado a tocarse lo había puesto así. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado.

Cualquiera que fuera la vista que estaba ofreciendo, parecía afectar a este chico tan apuesto. Se lamento no tener el valor de poner en palabras lo mucho que le gustaría repetir lo de antes, pero podría conformarse con lo que sea.

Después de todo, habían muchas maneras de hacer el amor.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	10. Capítulo 10

**El príncipe de Bielefeld – Capítulo 10**

.

.

.

.

.

Quiero hacerte sentir bien, tan pero tan bien. Voy a complacerte. Eras los únicos pensamientos en su cabeza.

Wolfram quería hacer todo a la vez. Lo que fuera con tal de hacer sentir a Yuuri lo mismo que él había sentido momentos antes, si es que eso era posible.

Aun no entendía bien que pasó, y a su vez todo en su mente se repetía con claridad de forma constante. Probablemente se había convertido en un recuerdo que querría repetir toda la semana, pero que no podría dejar rondar su mente con tanta libertad durante el día o terminaría poniéndose en vergüenza en publico.

Pero a su vez, sus memorias eróticas se entremezclaban con la impotencia de haber fallado. Hubiera querido darse la cabeza contra la pared, pero no tenia tiempo para eso. Había un Yuuri demasiado desnudo y demasiado excitado como para ser ignorado.

Estas nuevas facetas de este chico lo tenía perplejo, para ser alguien tan tímido no solo se quedaba sin ropa fácil, también era extremadamente expresivo. Puede que su fuerte no fueran las palabras, pero este rey era capaz de comunicar todo a través de su cuerpo. Era complicado mantener la compostura, tal vez por eso tuvo un desliz antes.

Sentía un fuerte deseo de abalanzarse encima, besarlo y tocarlo todo, meterlo en su boca y hacerlo retorcer de placer sin hacerle desear mas ese momento. Era una lastima que no estaba ni medio duro, de no ser así no hubiera dudado continuar de la forma de antes. No debería haber parado, no debería haber salido, dos veces seguidas no serian problema. ¿De que servia esta juventud si no la usaba? Pero no podía poner a lamentarse.

Decidiendo a ultimo momento que había una opción extra que seria mas placentera que ninguna otra cosa que Yuuri hubiera experimentado hasta ahora, Wolfram tomó su muñeca y lo obligo a levantarse, volteándose luego sobre la cama.

—Cambiemos.

No era una pregunta, Yuuri no funcionaba bien si se le dejaba elegir, le tomaba demasiado tiempo. Se lo veía sorprendido y algo perdido, pero no llegó a objetar. Con las posiciones invertidas lo invitó a acercarse y besarle, hablando mas cerca de su rostro, íntimamente.

—¿No quieres probar?

El sonido estrangulado que hizo era una buena respuesta, pero era complicado no reírse. Al parecer era demasiada información para una noche. Pero esos ojos negros decían claramente que era una idea por la cual podía soportar las frustraciones un rato mas.

Valdría la pena. Tendría que esperar un poco porque había que hacer el juego previo con calma, pero definitivamente valdría la pena. Él podía asegurarlo de primera mano. Además, no seria justo contentarlo con menos que eso.

Sin esperar mas, abrió las piernas y lo recibió sobre su cuerpo con tentadoras caricias, deslizando suavemente la lengua en su boca. Estos besos eran buenos, comenzaba a mal acostumbrarse mucho, ¿podría hacer esto todas las noches al volver al castillo? Solo de imaginarlo se estremeció, Yuuri se contagió de la sensación y él sonrió en medio del beso mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello con mas fuerza.

El cuerpo de Yuuri estaba increíblemente caliente. Luego de masticar un poco bajo su mandíbula preguntó titubeando. —¿Quieres, o prefieres otra cosa? —Decidió ser mas puntual, por si acaso—. ¿Qué quieres?

Le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera, lo que sea. No habían dudas en su mirada, estaban todas en el rostro de Yuuri.

—¿Quieres hacerlo...? —preguntó su rey suavemente luego de pensarlo demasiado. Se veía tímido, casi algo preocupado. Tenía ganas de suspirar al verlo así.

Decidió ser brutalmente directo, y de paso algo provocativo. —Si es contigo, quiero hacer todo.

¿Había alguna duda? ¿En esta posición desvergonzada exponiéndose, e incluso algo impaciente porque le toque de esa manera?

Guió directamente su mano al interior de su muslo y esta se movió por inercia, Yuuri acaricio hasta la comisura de su ingle mientras observaba hacia abajo con cierta fascinación, tocando todas sus zonas mas sensibles. Wolfram también estaba fascinado, pero por él, completo, sus expresiones, la forma en que movía su cuerpo.

Y así como lo había sorprendido durante toda la noche, Yuuri continuó haciéndolo con su magnifica soltura al llevar los dedos suavemente hacia abajo entre sus piernas. Dudó por un momento quién complacería la fantasía de quien realmente. Todas las suyas parecían escapar directo de su mente y materializarse en esta cama algo fría de una habitación que se sentía extraña y ajena.

Yuuri lo besó con ansias sobre el cuello mientras las manos de Wolf acariciaban todo cuanto podían con insistencia. Incluso si no estaba tan empalmado, se sentía bien el suave masaje sobre su pene y esa distracción placentera volvía mas tentador el toque entre sus piernas. De un momento a otro los dedos se volvieron húmedos y la realización de que realmente iban a hacerlo se volvió palpable.

No era como si hubiera dudado en algún momento, pero era distinto sentirlo que imaginarlo. Estaba tan o mas tenso y expectante que el chico encima suyo.

—¿Mi billetera? —preguntó Yuuri casi inaudiblemente con la boca pegada a su pecho.

No quería parar, el recuerdo menos placentero de esa noche fue la pausa para ponerse esa cosa, pero tenia que responder. —En la cama, al lado nuestro, en algún lado.

Ah, que pena dejar ir el cálido aliento que estaba sobre su cuerpo. Yuuri miró hacia los lados hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Esta vez Wolfram tenía pleno conocimiento de que era cada cosa, antes se había quedado un poco perplejo ya que estaba acostumbrado solo a ver salir de esa billetera un objeto extraño tras otro.

De repente la expectativa del lubricante hizo encender más la llama en su interior. Había cierta seguridad en los movimientos de ambos esta vez, incluso si aun era extraño, no era lo mismo al segundo intento.

Por segunda vez, la sensación extremadamente suave y resbaladiza hizo acelerar su pulso, ahora desde una perspectiva diferente. Su cuerpo se mostraba un poco difícil de convencer, le gustaba lo que hacían, pero no dejaba de pensar en la otra clase de satisfacción de hace unos momentos.

Aunque, pensando en la situación de Yuuri, sintió que no era justo quejarse, lo único que tenia que hacer era relajarse un poco. La penetración con los dedos era bastante placentera. Al cabo de un rato no había incomodidad alguna, el calor comenzaba a arremolinarse en su interior poco a poco.

Dejó al rey tranquilo con su lucha personal con el condón y se dedico a acomodar un poco las almohadas. Se distrajo pensando como debería acostarse y el toque tímido de una mano caliente sobre su lado izquierdo le llamo la atención, cuando Yuuri le indico echarse de espaldas no se resistió. Bien, seria la misma posición que antes pero a la inversa.

Así que... así de incomodo era ser manipulado y tener que quedarse quieto. Aunque, Yuuri parecía sentirse mas cómodo cuando no tenia que hacer mucho y él tomaba las riendas del asunto.

Ahora no lo notaba tan nervioso, sino mas bien inseguro, sus manos no terminaban de decidirse donde sostener o como tocar. Pero no estaba haciéndolo mal, al menos no se había quedado en blanco, probablemente haber sobrevivido hasta este punto había ayudado a superar su timidez natural.

O tal vez era que estaba demasiado caliente. Wolfram notó que había cierta prisa en sus acciones y se solidarizo con el sentimiento.

Intentó calmarle con algunos besos lentos, mas cariñosos, concentrándose en sus bocas mientras Yuuri se dedicaba enteramente a jugar con su cuerpo. Era mas fácil relajarse de lo que parecía, incluso olvidar la vergüenza de tener sus dedos dentro de ese modo. Se tragó un suspiro cuando la estimulación se concentro hacia adelante, justo contra la parte interior a la altura de sus testículos, haciéndole retorcerse un poco. Eso se sentía mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Tuvo que cortar el beso y al liberar a Yuuri este llevó la boca directamente a su cuello y no tardo en agitarse de nuevo. Podía sentirlo conteniéndose, como sus músculos entumecidos y su respiración antinatural se volvían a cada minuto mas evidentes.

—¿...Está bien así? —Para cuando hizo la pregunta Wolfram ya esperaba alguna clase de indirecta. Era demasiado pronto para pensar en continuar.

—Se siente bien. —Con una respuesta evasiva volvió a besarlo, pero no duraron mucho. Yuuri parecía no poder sostener ese ritmo calmado y se esforzaba por mantener el control.

Wolfram no estaba seguro de estar listo, pero quería complacerlo cuanto antes. Incrementó el movimiento empujando las caderas contra su mano y no tardó en ser penetrado con fuerza por sus dedos. Yuuri jadeo contra su hombro y mordió con fuerza, eso solo ayudó a excitarlos más a ambos.

Cansado de la situación, decidió confiar que esta agitación seria suficiente para soportar dar el paso. Quito la mano de Yuuri de entre sus piernas y tomó su cabeza por la nuca atrayéndolo hacia él con mas ansias. El rey no necesitó mas señales. Ayudándole al levantar sus caderas, Wolfram sintió la presión y la nueva sensación de algo mas grande entrometiéndose en su cuerpo.

No era necesario pensar, ni tampoco podía recordar sus viejas fantasías. El sexo era demasiado para su mente, y a su vez era tan real que resultaba imposible no sentirse avergonzado.

Frotó los muslos contra sus caderas, la piel contra piel se sentía suave, el cuerpo sobre el suyo era sensual. Estaba contento de compartir esto con Yuuri, acariciando sus cabellos aprovechó una pausa para besarle con una gran carga de sentimientos. Era incluso mas perfecto el ser correspondido.

Sintiéndose lo suficientemente lleno como para un año de sonrisas aseguradas, decidió que seria un lindo detalle dejarle disfrutar lujuriosamente este momento. Eso le causaba cierta curiosidad, que el siempre tímido y reservado Yuuri se dejara llevar sobre él y poder tener un pequeño vistazo de alguna de sus fantasías en la realidad.

Incluso si no llegaba al punto máximo estaría bien, mientras que él pudiera disfrutarlo. —No te contengas —aclaró en voz baja antes de que empezara a moverse. No era necesario que le esperara, y al parecer tampoco iba a poder.

Yuuri comenzó a cultivar ese limite con un movimiento preciso, no tan profundo, bien calculado para apretar sobre una zona en particular. Se sentía bien, tomó nota mental de los detalles, de la forma en la que él se movía con respecto a lo que debía hacer sido su propia experiencia. La próxima vez iría a por todo de este modo. Inexperto, tal vez, pero Wolf haría todo lo posible para mejorar.

Pero aunque Yuuri intentara complacerlo, y no era que lo estaba haciendo mal para nada, no iba a llegar. Igualmente, el placer se arremolinó en su interior haciéndole ladear la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba su cabeza, Yuuri mantenía la frente contra su pecho. Incluso si era así de placentero, no era suficiente aun.

Esto era placer para su mente, disfrutaba demasiado verlo de este modo. Yuuri temblaba con cada movimiento hacia adentro, sus piernas cambiando de posición inquietas. Sonrió entre leves jadeos, decidiendo incrementar la apuesta y hacerlo llegar de una vez. Apreciaba su esfuerzo, pero no soportaba verlo extender su sufrimiento.

Las caderas de Wolfram aumentaron el ritmo, golpeando con fuerza contra sus piernas. Era complicado hacerlo con las piernas tan abiertas, así que llevó las manos a su cintura y tironeó para marcar el ritmo. Yuuri gimió, varias veces al compás de su embestida, algo creciendo dentro de él que Wolfram podía anticipar, explotando en un largo gemido mas fuerte contra su cuello.

El cuerpo tembloroso sobre el suyo le contagió los escalofríos, su pene se retorció y se puso completamente duro. Incluso si había sido increíble sentirlo dentro antes, Yuuri teniendo un orgasmo sobre él de ese modo era cien veces mas estimulante.

Mientras el otro chico un jadeaba, Wolfram acarició su espalda y sus hombros, besándolo brevemente. Yuuri no tenia el suficiente aire para corresponder esos besos, así que le dio un par mas sobre la mejilla y la mandíbula y le dejó tranquilo.

Aunque se separó un poco para quitarse el condón y desaparecerlo tras el borde de la cama, no se alejaron mucho volviendo a la posición de antes acurrucados. No era incomodo acunarlo entre sus piernas y sobre su cuerpo, de hecho le gustaba tenerlo así, lo mas cerca posible.

Pese a la agitación aun latente y una leve incomodidad post sexo, al verse a los ojos ambos sonrieron para luego correr la mirada de inmediato. Wolfram no esperaba que Yuuri le tocara sin tapujos luego de mostrarle esa expresión avergonzada e inocente, pero sus dedos comenzaron a masajear su pene sin indicios de que fueran a detenerse. El movimiento era lento y tentador, especialmente con su pulgar sobre el frenillo.

Wolfram se relamió los labios y echó la cabeza hacia atrás renunciando a la buena vista que tenia hasta hace un momento. Estaba algo cansado y necesitaba concentrarse para no hacerlo trabajar este orgasmo por demasiado tiempo.

Volteando la vista se encontró con la de Yuuri que ahora se apoyaba sobre un codo sobre él. —No tienes que seguir —le dijo Wolfram pasando los dedos pos su mejilla y él automáticamente se inclino buscando su boca.

—Pero me gusta tocarte —respondió suavemente contra sus labios.

Sintió que se derretía y ronroneo sin caso, haría lo que pudiera para mantener el plan de no extenderlo tanto. Después de todo él debía estar cansado.

Pero Yuuri le sorprendió con su comportamiento energético a los pocos segundos, apretando su cuerpo más contra él y lentamente cambiando las posiciones. Al principio pensó que quería una segunda vuelta e iba a penetrarle, pero en vez de meter su pierna entre las suyas pasó la rodilla por sobre su cadera.

Sus cuerpos aun manchados de lubricante hicieron mas fácil la estimulación de sus dedos sobre su pene cada vez mas erecto, pero también funcionaba muy bien cuando ambos se estimulaban juntos.

Probablemente así es como deberían haber empezado, pensó Wolfram. Con algo como esto, tocándose y disfrutándolo con calma, los dos juntos a la vez. Pero ya era un poco tarde para pensar eso, luego de que ambos entregaran su cuerpo al otro, esto era mas bien un juego más similar a los manoseos previos.

Aun así, era muy placentero. Y estaba cómodo. Luego de que Yuuri embistiera apresuradamente, había quedado recostado más arriba sobre las almohadas, esta altura extra era extremadamente buena para su espalda. Se sentía contenido, con una mullida pila de plumas detrás suyo y un amante cariñoso sentado sobre él. ¿Qué mas podía pedir?

La respuesta a su pregunta llegó rápidamente cuando Yuuri aplicó mas fuerza y llevó su erección hacia abajo acariciándolo contra su piel y entre sus piernas. Al principio usa su cuerpo para estimular sobre sus testículos de una manera muy provocativa, y luego presionó la punta sobre su resbalosa piel mas abajo marcando un evidente camino. Wolfram tragó duro.

Lo observó frunciendo el ceño de placer mientras Yuuri se penetraba solo, y al terminar llevó los brazos sobre sus hombros. Wolfram abrazó por la cintura con fuerza mientras ambos temblaban, su cuerpo se sentía en llamas estando dentro, podía sentirlo mucho mas que la primera vez ahora que tenia la mente mas despejada.

Quería reír sobre lo insaciables que eran, pero su mente estaba ausente disfrutando del comienzo de esta tercera vez. Estaba increíblemente duro y Yuuri también, podía sentirlo rígido contra su estómago, presionándose con fuerza. Y así es como comenzó a moverse sobre él, lento y apretado, tanto sus estómagos como sus entrañas alrededor de su pene.

La dulce fricción le hizo jadear y no contuvo los sonidos, logrando que Yuuri se separe de él para observarle, impresionándole que no fuera tímido, siendo que hasta ahora se escondía contra su cuello. Aunque no podía mantener una expresión seria para nada, al parecer su mirada fija en él empujó al rey a hacer un comentario para justificarse.

—Me gusta así...

Dios santo. No había nada que pudiera decirle. No sabia como no le había explotado la cabeza solo al escuchar esa confesión bajo estas circunstancias. Su pene se contrajo con fuerza y desesperado atacó su boca desatando una batalla entre sus lenguas. A él también le había gustado tenerlo dentro, pero no podía contenerse si le ofrecía esto.

Yuuri comenzó a moverse y no hizo falta mucho tiempo para que el suave meneo se volviera cada vez mas suelto, sensual y erótico. Buscando frotarse contra su estómago, la penetración no era tan notable pero se sentía mucho. Su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al suyo, sentado así sobre él solo podía pensar en lo profundo que estaba llegando.

Era plenamente consciente que no había nada entre ellos esta vez, piel contra piel. Y Yuuri se estaba descontrolando. Sosteniendo su cadera y llevando una mano hacia atrás hasta apretar una de sus nalgas, Wolfram pegó su lengua al paladar. Luego mordió como pudo su pectoral, Yuuri estaba tan pegado a él intentando frotarse al mismo tiempo que lo montaba que sus hombros quedaban bastante mas arriba de su cabeza. Hacia rato que el chico encima suyo parecía haber dejado de pensar.

Un movimiento especialmente osado le hizo llamar su nombre. —Yuuri... —había sido un gemido, pero a la vez necesitaba que le prestara atención en serio—. Yuuri —llamó de nuevo mas firmemente y cuando él bajó la vista pudo advertirle—, no estamos usando nada...

Y aunque pueda aguantar, en algún momento va a llegar el final. Era la frase completa que no había dicho.

—...No importa.

Hubo una pausa en su cerebro, la voz que vino desde arriba fue distante ya que no lo estaba mirando. El movimiento de Yuuri no cesó y mientras se aferraba a su coherencia, sus ideas se dispararon. ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿De verdad hablaba en serio? O tal vez estaba demasiado ido.

Una de las manos de Yuuri retorció las sabanas a un lado de su cabeza y el ritmo se volvió mas rápido, errático e intenso. El chico sobre él estaba a punto y Wolfram no iba a perdérselo por estar pensando en otra cosa. Lo sintió dejar caer la cabeza y estremecerse con un gemido, la presión extra al contraerse sobre su pene le hizo estremecerse.

Rendido, Yuuri cayó encima suyo con él aun dentro. Eso le gustaba, no quería terminar con esta conexión tan significante. Le acarició con fuerza la espalda mientras él recuperaba el aliento, teniendo que dejarle descansar un poco.

Pero aunque él se hubiera venido de golpe encima suyo, Wolfram no quería parar. Apenas tras pocos minutos aprovechó el cambio de directiva y comenzó a embestir desde abajo. El cuerpo de Yuuri se inclinó mas hacia arriba por reflejo con un gemido, pero él ya estaba bastante enloquecido. Como no hubo mas quejas, sino que luego de retorcerse sobre él Yuuri comenzó a acompañar como pudo sus movimientos entre gemidos, se dio rienda suelta.

Le estaba costando mas de lo que esperaba, lo cual le pareció raro, pero poco a poco las sensaciones se iban incrementando. Traspirando como loco, jadeando y acelerando un poco mas sin sobrepasar el limite para no lastimarlo logró llegar. El orgasmo fue de lo mas fuerte, abrazando con fuerza sus caderas y clavando sus dedos en la carne suave, regocijándose de poder llenar ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba.

Agitados y húmedos de transpiración se separaron. Wolfram sentía que su cuerpo emanaba calor como si tuviera fuego dentro. Por mas que adoraba tener a Yuuri cerca, no podría en este momento. Yuuri rodó y quedó boca arriba igual que él en la cama. Tras un momento, cuando se sintió mal por culpa de esta separación, intentó apoyar una mano sobre él pero Yuuri lo alejo enseguida, volteando hacia el otro lado como diciendo "ya no te quiero mas".

Wolfram sonrió y se corrió el flequillo mojado de la frente, dejando caer pesadamente la mano sobre la almohada al lado de su cabeza luego. Esos detalles íntimos le gustaban cada vez mas. Al intentar mover el cuerpo entumecido se estremeció y continuó sonriendo, se sentía en las nubes.

Con los músculos cansados y la cabeza mas despejada, decidió poner algo de esfuerzo y rodar para tirarse boca abajo en una de sus posiciones favoritas. Sintió movimiento en la cama y Yuuri se pegó a su espalda ronroneando de forma sumamente tierna. Así que eso es como un "ahora ya te quiero de nuevo".

Volteando de nuevo, luego de una larga pausa y aun en silencio, Wolfram llevó su mano con plena naturalidad hacia abajo y tocó los testículos de Yuuri que ahora estaban suaves, pensando en como eran mucho mas íntimos después de una sola noche. La mano de Yuuri acarició suavemente su muñeca. Ya era tarde, no sabía si van a llegar a dormir algo, pero no importa para nada.

No había objeciones ni comentarios sobre lo que había hecho, Yuuri no tenia problema en que le toque de este modo. Al llevar la mano hacia atrás por curiosidad lo siente flojito, si no fuera porque acaba de hacerlo eso lo calentaría mucho.

Aun acariciándolo osadamente sobre una zona que esta noche había conquistado dos veces, se dejó morder suavemente el brazo por Yuuri que parecía tanto adormilado como íntimamente juguetón y cariñoso. Luego de un largo momento, con los ojos cerrados y para cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormido aunque no se habían tapado correctamente, escuchó una voz suave y tímida.

—Feliz cumpleaños...

Suspiró sin poder contenerlo, llevándose una mano a la frente. ¿Qué podría hacer mas que llenarlo de besos? Apenas quitando la mano, bajó la vista con solo un ojo abierto para observarlo a la cara. Yuuri lo miraba desde abajo con brillantes ojos negros.

Se continuaba asombrando de cuan resuelto era en la intimidad. Aunque ambos sabían que habían hecho de todo, luego de matarse durante toda la noche sin descanso ahora se podían mantener la mirada sin correr los ojos.

Wolf rió pensando que los cumpleaños eran geniales. Esto todo los años... Increíble. ¿Por qué era que los mazokus no lo festejaban tanto?

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, da igual. Porque no le iba a dar descanso, ni de un día de ser posible. No sabía si realmente su cuerpo soportaría eso, pero habían tantas cosas que podían hacer que eso no importaba.

—Disfrute mucho esto —dijo Wolfram atreviéndose a comenzar una conversación por mas que le resultara extraño. Después de todo, era la primera vez que estaban tan juntos y desnudos de ese modo en la cama.

—Yo tambien.

No esperaba una respuesta tan rápida y segura, para ser Yuuri claro. Lo apretó un poco sin pensarlo y enterró la nariz en la coronilla de su cabeza que descansaba recostada sobre su pecho. Había pensado en que deberían entrar a la cama de una vez, pero no quería cambiar de posiciones con él acurrucado sobre su cuerpo de este modo.

El pie de Yuuri acaricio su pierna suavemente. Volvió a pensar que de no haber acabado de hacerlo recién, estaría saltándole encima en este momento.

Cuando levanto la mirada aun recostado sobre él, aprovechó para presionar un poco. —¿Y del otro modo?

Esta vez la reacción fue inmediata, pudo ver como las mejillas se le ponían rojas de repente y sus ojos negros grandes y redondos. Y luego volvió a meter la cabeza contra su pecho claramente escondiéndose. Así que una cosa le daba vergüenza, pero no la otra.

—¿A ti te gustó? —le rebotó la pregunta.

Wolfram suspiró y sonrió. —Me encanta —era un poco mas difícil admitirlo de lo que pensaba, pero no iba a echarse atrás—. Se cuanto te ha gustado aunque no lo digas, así que... la próxima vez déjame ir arriba, como recién.

Tras toda esa vergüenza podía ver el brillo en esos lindos ojos.

—Gracias.

¿Es eso algo que debería decir ahora? Cuestionó Wolfram en su mente. Era un tanto extraño que le de las gracias cuando estaba intentando hacer una propuesta indecente. Pero aunque era muy raro, quería reír un poco.

La limpieza se finaliza con la pobre funda de la almohada que ya venían mancillando y que termina tirada por ahí. Pero eso a Yuuri parece molestarle increíblemente, porque lanza miradas una y otra vez, incluso amagando a ir a tomarla, sin saber que hacer con ella.

—¿Quieres que la desaparezca en la estufa para que la servidumbre no la encuentre?

—¿...Quieres prenderla fuego? —pregunta el rey asombrado, haciéndole sonreír picaramente.

Volviendo su atención a las sabanas y acomodando las almohadas admite un secreto personal fingiendo calma. —No seria la primera vez.

No hubo comentarios respecto a lo que dijo, pero luego de un rato Yuuri parece también querer admitir algo siendo mas sincero.

—Hice algo similar una vez, pero con ropa. Es decir, no lo prendí fuego, pero... tuve que desaparecerlo.

Ahora ambos estaban rojos. Así que esas cosas pasan en todos lados. O tal vez ellos solo eran mas parecidos de lo que pensaban. Esta confesión desató la curiosidad del ex príncipe.

—¿Ropa?

—Solo... Olvídalo.

—No puedo si ya lo has dicho, ¿que era?

Hay una larga pausa, y para cuando creyó que no iba a responder volvió a hablar.

—Una media.

Su curiosidad infantil estaba satisfecha a costa de un Yuuri como un tomate.

Se acurrucaron en la cama mas calentitos y cómodos que antes. Wolfram apreciaba mucho esta clase de posiciones donde él estaba casi encima suyo, su peso era cómodo en un primero momento aunque luego no pudiera soportarlo tanto. Y podía acariciar su espalda o tocarlo sin limitaciones.

Acostumbrado a la falta de límites que tenia ahora, presionó un dedo entre las nalgas de Yuuri. Mala idea, no era lo mismo ahora estando seco.

—A-ay, auch, Wolf —se quejó Yuuri bastante enojado.

—Perdón —se apresuró en disculparse con remordimiento. Le acaricio enseguida parte del trasero y la espalda baja como para calmar la sensación. —¿Duele mucho?

Yuuri le corrió la mirada y aun con el ceño fruncido respondió. —Un poco, al final cuando lo hicimos fuerte estabas muy duro.

Si tuviera medias puestas, a Wolfram se le hubieran caído. No podía creer que pudiera hablar así sobre esas cosas.

—A mi también me molesta un poco... —admitió con dudas y ambos se callaron.

Ambos sabían que se excedieron mucho para ser una primera vez. En vez de tanto de golpe, deberían haber empezado antes de forma mas progresiva. Incluso así, había sido demasiado bueno.

Abrasados, luego de un rato Yuuri se puso increíblemente aniñado y molesto, como nunca lo había visto. Volviendo a morder su hombro, tocándole en lugares que le molestaban porque hacían cosquillas, sin limites de cuando parar incluso si él se quejaba claramente molesto.

Pero no estaba hablando mucho, aunque Wolfram notaba con claridad que había algo que quería decir.

—¿Que pasa?

—Nada.

Mentira. Estaba seguro de que había algo.

Presionó con la mirada y el ambiente de la situación en si misma ayudaba a incitarlo a hablar. Acariciándole, ahora mas tranquilo que antes, Yuuri lo volvió a mirar desde abajo apoyado en su pecho. Sus expresión era cálida y sus ojos estaban brillantes.

—Te quiero.

Así que eso era. Suspiró mentalmente, ¿tanto se le complicaba decirlo? Luego se dio cuenta, no había sido me gusta, sino te quiero. Era algo grande. Sin poder detenerlo su boca respondió algo que quería decir desde hace mucho.

—Te amo.

No se supone que debería decir eso, tendría que haber sido solo "yo también". Pero en la mente de Wolfram, el te quiero de Yuuri era te amo, así que esta era la respuesta correcta.

Siendo consciente de lo complicado que seria para él responder a algo como eso, decidió sacar el tema de conversación de manera casual.

—No tienes que responder. Se que los japoneses no lo dicen con palabras sino con acciones. Es complicado entenderlo a veces, pero quiero creer que sientes lo mismo. Lo siento por aun dudar, pero aun estoy aprendiendo sobre eso... y soy impaciente, caprichoso... y siempre quiero las cosas hechas a mi manera. Aunque, no es problema para mi mantener la charla solo, tu solo tendrás que soportarlo como yo soporto tu silencio —le presionó un poco riendo—. Al menos hasta que encontremos un balance.

Luego de largar todo lo que estaba pensando, se dio cuenta de que hablo de más y quedó algo cohibido y vulnerable. Intentó cambiar el tema.

—¿...Q-quieres que apaguemos las velas para ir a dormir?

Aunque no estaba temblando sentía las vibraciones de su estómago inquieto.

—No aun no —Yuuri se negó y le impidió alejarse hasta la mesa de luz.

Tirando de su brazo, le hizo volver a recostar la cabeza en la almohada y se lo quedo observando durante un momento que a Wolfram se le hizo eterno y sumamente incomodo. Se arrepentía de haberse confesado antes, y se sentía nervioso por lo que sea que él diría ahora. Volteo la mirada lentamente un poco a un lado, pero la mano de Yuuri volvió a enderezara su rostro indicándole que no apartara la vista.

Para cuando Yuuri habló con mucho esfuerzo, él ya estaba lagrimeando como un idiota.

—Y-yo, también... te... amo —la ultima palabra estrangulada apena era audible, pero no había forma de amortiguar sonidos en esta tranquila habitación donde se encontraban solos.

Y ahora no era el único lagrimeando. Parecía que así como a Wolfram se le contagiaba el llanto si él lloraba, a Yuuri le pasaba lo mismo. Ambos miraron a otro lado y desaparecieron las pocas lagrimas rápida y furiosamente con los puños.

Igualmente era incomodo, ambos tenían los ojos rojos y estaban ruborizados. Pero todo estaba bien, se querían, eso era lo único que importaba. Antes de apagar a las luces compartieron un abrazo y un beso, y luego de acomodarse de nuevo preparados para dormir, Yuuri continuó con las caricias sobre su cabello.

Las posiciones ahora se habían invertido, y Wolfram estaba contento de poder acurrucarse en su pecho casi completamente escondido bajo las sabanas.

—¿Al menos puedes respirar? —pregunto Yuuri casi riendo y él se pego mas a su cuerpo. Su nariz y su mejilla apoyadas contra su pecho caliente.

—Me gusta aquí —respondió amortiguado por las sabanas.

—Si estás cómodo, bueno.

Las caricias continuaron, y Wolfram respondió acariciando su espalda suavemente. No podía dejar de pensar que Yuuri se lo había dicho, aunque él presionó un poco, había sido su decisión ponerlo en palabras.

Estaba tan relajado que pronto se quedaría dormido.

—Voy a intentar ser mas expresivo.

Fueron las ultimas palabras de un igual de soñoliento Yuuri. Wolfram sonrió contento.

Podían hacerlo funcionar, no importa que tan distintas fueran sus culturas.

.

.

.

Los golpes en la puerta eran furiosos. Yuuri apenas se despertó pensnado que demonios habia pasado, la ultima vez que escucho algo como esto era Günter que habia perdido el control haciendo escándalo, y eso fue hace mucho durante una de las primeras veces que durmió en el castillo.

—Rayos —maldijo Wolfram a su lado y saltó de la cama.

Yuuri se levantó de golpe a mirarlo correr a buscar su ropa que estaba tirada a un lado de la cama y subirse la ropa interior de golpe, luego luchando con los pantalones mientras observaba nervioso donde estaba el resto.

—¿Que estas mirando Yuuri? ¡Comienza a vestirte de una vez! —le gritó tirándole a la cara una camisa, que Yuuri asumió era la suya.

La voz al otro lado de la puerta comenzó a darle sentido a la situación.

—¡Wolfram, si estás ahí, abre la puerta en este mismo instante!

Oh, rayos.

Yuuri rodó abalanzándose primero sobre su ropa interior y pantalones, vistiéndose lo mas rápido que podía al ver que Wolfram estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para salir fuera. La camisa podía esperar, si de por si eran un desastre, no había forma de fingir inocencia sobre esta escena.

Vinieron a su mente ideas ridículas de amantes desnudos que tenían que escapar por el balcón, peor el suyo acababa de cerrar la puerta y había salido al pasillo vestido aunque bastante desalineado.

¿Qué habían estado pensando? Tendrían que haber limpiado un poco y dormido juntos pero vestidos.

Se escucho un incremento de la voz de Waltorana fuera dela puerta, probablemente en respuesta a alguna excusa.

Olviden lo de dormir juntos. Wolf debería haberse escabullido a su habitación a media noche.

Tomado coraje y pensando que tenia que hacerse cargo como hombre también, Yuuri salio fuera para encontrarse a Wolfram peleando solo con todo lo que tenia. Waltorana no era el único, no sabia si era por el escándalo o por que, pero esto no iba a ser fácil.

—¡Su Majestaaaaaaad~! —lloriqueó Günter apenas lo vio asomar la cabeza.

Yuuri se sobresaltó y pensó si en el fondo estaba bien ser un poco cobarde, pero ver a Wolfram solo contra todos lo hizo dar un par de pasos afuera y una vez la puerta estaba cerrada no había vuelta atrás.

Waltorana lo miro con lo único que se podría describir era profunda ira, pero volvió la vista a Wolfram de nuevo al instante. Al parecer ser el Maou le daba una que otra ventaja.

—¡¿A ti te parece esto un buen comportamiento?! ¡Estoy muy decepcionado de ti!

Yuuri ya había escuchado algo sobre la moralidad y las relaciones antes del matrimonio de Günter hace mucho tiempo, pero Wolf no estaba retrucando conque eran ideas anticuadas, se le estaba complicando.

—¿Debería felicitarlo? —le preguntó Conrart ahora a su lado y Yuuri se hizo el sordo. Pero el rubor era imposible de esconder, lo estaba odiando profundamente.

Al menos no habían sirvientes alrededor, probablemente todos habían sido espantados. Günter llorando y Conrart sonriendo no estaba fuera de lo común pero todo esto era una gran escena.

—Ya es suficiente Walto, querido —interrumpió Cherie salvando a un Wolfram que parecía un perro mojado—. Pero Su Majestad.

Yuuri se sobresaltó cuando ella se dio vuelta hacia él con expresión seria. —¡S-si!

—Tengo que exigir que nuestra próxima fiesta sea una boda.

—B-bueno eso... —empezó con un rodeo pero la mirada verde esmeralda se clavó en él como una flecha—. ¡S-si!

Bueno, después de todo lo de anoche, las cosas que se dijeron... El sí de Wolfram lo tenia hace mucho tiempo y él prácticamente ya había aceptado.

No era rival para la ex reina ni para poder explicar que aun era muy pronto.

—Si todos lo exigen no hay opción —dijo Wolfram, pero su todo no era resignado sino extremadamente feliz.

—Oye, oye, te estás apresurando.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Si! ¡Y deja de sonreír tanto!

—Pero acabas de aceptar la idea de mi madre.

—E-eso... no... um, ah, ¡no te proveches!

Mientras Cherie se hacia cargo del exagerado enojo de Waltorana, Conrart aun sonreía y Günter aun lloraba. Pero pudo ver de reojo mientras discutía tonta y lindamente con Wolfram que el ambiente había cambiado.

Probablemente no podria escapar a una boda, pero resistirse solo era una vieja costumbre.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

**Not****a:**

El lemon fue increíblemente ridículo XD A medida que lo escribía me repetía que las primeras veces están a un mundo de distancia de esto.

Pero, reescribí varias veces estas escenas, y como el anterior capitulo ya era bastante extremo, no tengo ganas de reescribirlo todo para bajarle el tono. Tómenlo como lo que es, un tremendo PWP, porno sin sentido, pura ficción de fanfic. ¿De vez en cuando todos tenemos un desliz cierto?

Esta escena es mas adecuada para una pareja que ya tiene mucha experiencia y creo que me dejé llevar porque venia pensando en otros fics mas apuntados a eso.

Sea como sea, ¡estoy contenta de por fin ponerle punto final a lago que tenia incompleto!


End file.
